


Show me some magic

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (aka i hope so), Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Magic, Maybe a little angst later, Special Powers, Strangers to Lovers, eliott is interior designer, elu - Freeform, flowershop, it is gonna be good i promise, lucas loves plants, lucas working in flowershop, no violence okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: A story about two dreamers and a little bit of magic.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 134
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took 4 things I love:  
> \- fantasy  
> \- plants  
> \- magic  
> \- elu  
> and put it in the story.  
> Let´s see where it will lead us to, shall we?

**LUCAS**

  
People are looking at him. Their curious not-so-subtly eyes watching him. People staring while they´re passing by on the street. They might think: _what is wrong with that boy?_ They might think: _do I have something on my face? Is he laughing at me?_ They might think: _who the fuck he thinks he is?_ Or they might think nothing, because they don´t give a fuck about him. 

  
And to be honest, Lucas giving exactly zero fucks about them, either. 

  
He´s walking down the street, he´s going home. He´s smiling. Because he´s happy. He´s carrying his new friend which he _loves_. Lucas´ thinking about name for him, and he decides to call him Grooty. Of course because of baby Groot from that movie, of course! 

  
"Are you excited to see your new home?" he asks and smiles at Grooty. "I mean, I have to paint my walls, I didn´t do it yet and the house is old so it´s needed, but I promise it´s gonna be amazing!"

  
Okay, lets make one thing clear.

Grooty is a little palm tree. Lucas took him from his workplace because he absolutely fell in love with him since he first saw him this morning. And also Grooty looked so lost between all those other (also beautiful) plants, that Lucas just... Lucas wanted him at home.   
So he´s walking home now, it´s almost dark outside already, he´s walking home, carrying little palm tree a.k.a. Grooty in grey flowerpot, carefully and lovingly. 

  
Lucas can´t wait to introduce him to his other green friends in his house. 

  
It´s the time of the year when winter is slowly turning into spring, snow is gone, grass is greener, sky is bluer, sun is warmer, air is fresh and smelling nice, trees are not bare but they are dressing in green leaves and slowly also into white and pink blooms and everything is nicer. Lucas inhales deeply through his nose and he can literally _feel_ that relief all around.   
Whole planet Earth is relieved. Lucas feels it all in his fingertips, in his toes, he feels the energy, and all of this (and also the little friend in his hands), all of this makes him so damn happy. 

  
...

  
"Finally!" calls the voice once Lucas opens the door and steps inside his living room. Lucas can feel the impatience with which is his place filled. "What took you so long, Lucas?" 

  
He enters the living room and there´s Andy in a suit (which is totally in place because he´s a young prospering bussines man after all), hair smoothly brushed to the side fixed with gel. He´s marching across the room like wide animal in the cage. 

  
"Oh, hi, I didn´t know you´ll be here," says Lucas and looks around to find perfect place for Grooty, perfect place between all his green babies he already has in his home. 

  
"Yeah, I figured that out, because I´m waiting for you here for fucking fifty minutes! Where have you been?" Andy shouts. Lucas smiles when he finds perfect spot on one shelf with books above the couch. Yes, it´s great for Grooty, not dark at all but not much sunny either, that´s what he needs! "Lucas! Are you listening to me?" 

  
"Yes, I´m listening. Sorry, but I needed to take care of new plants in the shop, today´s delivery. It´s nothing I can rush with and it takes time. Sorry, okay?" Lucas says but he´s not really sorry, because plants in this time of the year are like a hiden treasure. Like a treasure which Lucas can see as first from all. It´s everything to him. And it´s not even work, it´s _love_. It´s his hobby, taking care of them. 

  
"See? That´s exactly what I mean. You´re not listening, you have mind full of your stupid bushes."

  
Lucas gasps, turns to Andy with open mouth and wide eyes. "These are not _bushes_ and definitely not _stupid_."

  
"Whatever. I don´t have time for this, I have important meeting in the restaurant at eight," Andy looks at his expensive watch on his wrist. "I wanted to talk to you, Lucas, so can you please sit down and listen for a minute?" 

  
Lucas looks at him from where he´s been standing on the couch, reaching up to make some more space for Grooty. Andy really doesn´t look happy, so Lucas put Grooty on the shelf and sits down on the couch. 

  
"Lucas," Andy starts and sighs. "This is not working." 

  
"What do you mean?" 

  
"This," Andy waves to the space between them. "You and me. Look, my job is really serious and really important to me, you know?" Lucas nods. Yes, he knows that. He knows what Andy´s job means to him. He´s workoholic. "And you´re like... you´re daydreamer, Lucas. Your mind is elsewhere, everytime I´m trying to talk to you about my bussiness, you´re not even there." 

  
"I´m listening to you every damn time, but I don´t really care about this huge corporacy thing you´re up to, Andy," says Lucas calmly. 

  
"And that´s the problem, Lucas! You don´t giving a single fuck about my life! You care only about your plants and nothing more. Like, look at this," Andy throws his hands and Lucas looks around. "Look at this place. It´s like a huge greenhouse, Lucas, it´s not even a room."

  
Okay but, now Lucas is offended. He doesn´t have _so many_ plants. Not _yet_ at least. 

  
"You still didn´t paint the fucking walls. You know how long is it here?" Andy points to the bucket with paint and brushes in the corner. "Longer than we´re dating, Lucas."

  
"That´s not true!"

  
"Yes, it damn is! Since I first came to your place, it was already here. Exactly _there_ , on the same spot!" 

  
"Okay but I don´t have time to do that, because I have lots of work in the flowershop," says Lucas defensively. 

  
Andy points at him with his palm up like _that´s what i´m fucking talking about_. "Exactly," he says. 

  
"Um... okay, so, what is it all about?" asks Lucas. 

  
"Like I already said, this is not working Lucas, this is not even a _thing_ lately. You don´t have time when I have time and it´s annoying and I feel like I´m gonna choke on this situation soon."

  
"What are you saying?" 

  
"Fuck, Lucas, I´m breaking up with you, okay?" Andy yells and Lucas freezes on spot. "You have already a green brain too now or what?" 

  
Lucas doesn´t say anything at first, because he doesn´t really get it. 

  
"What did I do wrong?" he asks then.

  
"Wrong?" Andy scoffs. "What you did right is better question, because it´s gonna have shorter answer and I really don´t have time for this."

  
"You don´t have time to break up with me?" Lucas asks and holds back the chuckle. 

  
"No, I don´t. I feel like you´re thinking about fucking flowers even when we´re having sex, really, it´s not good, Lucas! You´re just a daydreamer with green blood who hugging trees in the park or whatever-"

  
"Okay, okay, that was just once, okay?" It was definitely _more_ than once. Way more than once.

  
"I was just kidding..." says Andy and looks at Lucas like a second head grew on him out of nowhere. "Do you really hugging fucking trees in park? What the fuck?" 

  
"They have beautiful energy, Andy, you should try it. It´s calming."

  
"For fucksake... I´m so done with this..." Andy stands up from the coffee table he´s been sitting on. "Don´t worry about my stuff, I already took them all away last week... but you probably didn´t even notice, right?"

  
What? Andy had some _stuff_ in here? 

  
"Take care, Andy, hope your meeting´s gonna go well," says Lucas when Andy opens the front door. Andy turns to him and Lucas taps his index to his palm. The front door shuts with loud boom and Andy startles and jumps. 

  
"And fix the front door, Lucas!" Andy calls out when he opens them again and walks out. "Goodbye."

  
Lucas sighs and leans to the backrest of the couch. He sits there for some time. It´s dark outside. It´s dark and Lucas can hear the muffled sounds of the street. 

  
"Wow, so that was an asshole," says the tinky voice from the windowsill. Lucas chuckles and turns his head to the source. Samantha´s looking at Lucas. "What?" she said. "He´s the biggest prick I´ve ever met in my whole life!" 

  
Lucas laughs. "It´s probably because you´re just six months old, maybe," he says but he´s smiling now. "And watch your language, Sammy."

  
You know, Samantha is... well... she´s edible cactus. She´s spiky and she´s a little rude, but she´s the cutest. And Lucas loves her, like all his green babies. 

  
So, lets make another one thing clear, shall we?   
The thing is... Lucas is magic. He´s _magic_. He´s talking to plants, yes, that´s one thing he can do. He also shutted the door in front of Andy, yes, that was his doing too. 

  
He can´t do everything, no. He can´t change people´s mind, people´s doing, he can´t use his magic on people to _change_ them. He can´t use his magic on people at all.  
Well, anyways, he can use his magic to change everything around. He can use his magic to make up things from nothing. He can move with things.   
However, it´s not for free, of course, the power takes something from Lucas, takes his energy. And that´s what Lucas pumps from plants. And they love him, so they giving him their endless energy, their power, their strenght.   
Plants love Lucas, because they feel that Lucas loves them too. They feel that Lucas is good person with golden heart. So yes, plants giving their everything to him, happily. 

  
Lucas´ sitting on the couch for some time, staring ahead, listening his plants talk to each other.  
He doesn´t hear them all the time. Just when he makes them. Just when they let him.  
They accept Grooty so well, with sweet green love and kind words. What else could Lucas expect? His greenies are the best. Lucas would say they have hearts from gold, but truth to be told, their hearts are surely green. 

  
Lucas thinks about how he feels now. How he feels about this whole thing.  
It´s tuesday. What kind of person break up with someone on _tuesday_? What the fuck is that? Couldn´t he wait till sunday and break up with him then? So Lucas could wake up on monday and start new week with clean shield? 

But no. He had to do that on fucking tuesday. 

  
Lucas pulls out his phone and types a message to his friends. 

  
**le gang**  
Lucas: _he broke up with me_

  
The respond was immediate. 

**le gang**  
Yann: _shit, really?_  
Arthur: _sorry man, that sucks.._  
Basile: _fucking FINALLY!_  
Yann: _Baz!_  
Arthur: _what the fuck, man?!_  
Basile: _what? stop pretending you liked him._  
Lucas: _what?_  
Basile: _he was dick, Lucas, big dick. and i´m not talking about his penis._  
Basile: _not that i ever saw his penis btw._  
Basile: _but i´m kinda sure it´s nothing special_  
Yann: _Baz, jesus, shut up for once_  
Arthur: _you okay Luc?_  
Lucas: _yeah, fine_  
Yann: _we´re coming over, okay?_  
Lucas: _not today, it´s fucking tuesday._

  
See? Couldn´t Andy wait at least to friday? Tuesdays suck. 

  
Arthur: _i can´t today, anyways. sorry bro_  
Lucas: _it´s good, other time then_  
Basile: _who tf break up on tuesday?_  
Lucas: _right????_  
Yann: _take a good sleep, it´s gonna be better tomorrow._   
Arthur: _we love you, Luc_ ♥  
Yann: _love you_ ♥  
Basile: _love you bro!_ ♥  
Basile: _thank god the son of a bitch is gone!!!_  
Yann: _Baz!_  
Arthur: _Basile...i love you man but stfu_  
Lucas: _night boys_ ♥

  
"Are they coming over?" asks Lily, the bougainvillea, from her place in blue flowerpot hanging from the ceiling. 

  
Lucas smiles. Lily doesn´t really like the noise boys always make when they´re hanging out in Lucas´ place. "No," he says. "Don´t worry, Lils."

  
"I´m not worried, I´m just... tired, today. You know?" she says. Lucas stands up, goes to her, reaches his hand and gently caresses her leaves. 

  
"I know, me too actually, so I´m gonna go sleep," Lucas says. "Anyone´s thirsty?" he looks after all the plants. 

  
"No, we´re good, go get some beauty sleep sweetie," says Henry, the biggest plant Lucas has inside his house, from the corner of the room. 

  
"Okay, good night, see you tomorrow," he says and goes to the bathroom. 

  
"Good night Lulubee," he hears behind him and he smiles. 

Later, when Lucas thinks about that day, he doesn´t think about that break-up he has behind, he doesn´t think about Andy, about their relantionship. No. That can go to hell.   
Lucas thinks about his flowershop. He thinks about his new plants he recieved today, He thinks about the changes he´ll have to do there to make it more nice and add more space for everyone and he also thinks about the paint in his living room.   
He has to paint the walls, soon. Because imagine how beautiful it will look, yellow walls. Yellow, like a sunny day. Like a sun beams. Like pure sunshine.  
Plants will love it. 

  
And if some little thought about Andy crosses his mind that night, Lucas thinks, _yeah, he was a big dick. And definitely not because of his penis..._

  
...

Lucas wakes up pretty early the next day. He´s excited to go to work. 

  
Is that wierd? Yeah, maybe it is. But Lucas really really loves his job. He feels peaceful and happy there. 

  
Lucas gets up, puts on jeans and grey knitted sweater. He opens the window to let the fresh air in for his plants and also to know how´s the weather there. It´s middle of the march, so it´s still chilly, but sun is rising and it looks like it´s gonna be a good day, so Lucas thinks he doesn´t need a jacket today. However, he takes a scarf. 

  
He walks down the street in a very good mood. 

  
Lucas loves this street. It´s perfect. His house is on the end of it, the last in the line. It´s not big, just one-floor old bricked house, Lucas recieved it at his eighteen as a inheritance after his deceased grandfather. 

  
His flowershop is exactly on the other end of this street. It´s nice, because this is one of those special streets which is calm and quiet on the ends with few restaurants and coffee shops in the middle.   
Lucas passes by the bakery and buys some chocorolls for breakfast. Of course, he could create it with his magic, but why? He loves the normalcy of going to work, buy a breakfast and coffee, then sometimes he goes for lunch to the bistro... he loves it. He loves his magic and he loves this too.   
He´s just a lover, when he thinks about it. 

  
The thing is, Lucas is very aware of the fact that his magical powers are a gift. The best most amazing gift anyone could recieved from the universe. Well, when he was little and he did something unusual, his father didn´t see it as a gift, he actually thought that Lucas was crazy. 

But... it´s a history. His magic _is_ a gift. And he doesn´t want to trade on it for nothing. 

  
When he´s unlocking the door of his flowershop, sun beams lighting his face and warming his skin. Lucas smiles and inhales and then he realizes, _oh yeah, it´s march 20, it´s the first day of spring!_

  
"Good morning!" Lucas calls out when he enters the shop and closes the door behind him. "Good morning everyone!" the place might seems empty, because, after all, the only human being there is Lucas. But it´s not.   
There are dozens - maybe hundreds - plants and flowers and little trees and everything what you want to find in a good flowershop. And more. So much more. 

  
"It´s the first day of spring, isn´t it beautiful?" Lucas says with a big smile and when he´s walking to the counter in the back part of the room, he lets his hand lightly touching the leaves and blooms of the plants around. 

  
Lucas feels the plants breathing, fresh and green and beautiful. He switches the lights on and then he just stands there and looks around.

He sees the little movements here and there, how the Monstera (swiss cheese plant) reaching and straightening her big leaves, how the Fittonia (the nerve plant) on the small table in the middle calling for Lucas to water her already or how the flowering hanging plant shaking her leaves to welcome him back. 

  
Lucas changes into his working dungarees and flannel shirt. First, he goes and waters the plants they need it (especially the fern in the shadow corner). Then he starts with real work. Yesterday he recieved a delivery with huge amount of new plants and almost all of them needs repotting. 

  
Lucas could use his magic, at least for carrying the giant (low but wide) ceramic and stone flowerpots, but he doesn´t want to. He loves the hard work and he definitely doesn´t mind to get sweaty and dirty. He´s working with nature, for dear lord, of course he gets dirty in this job. 

Lucas skips the lunch break and only realizes it at 3pm when one customer who was buying lilies wishes him "good afternoon". He takes out his chocorolls and while eating he´s walking around the room. 

  
"Oh hi," he stops in front of the vase with pink roses. "What a beautiful blooms you have, wow." Lucas leans down and smells the typical scent of roses. It´s funny because it seems like everytime he smells some flower from this place, the scent is a little different. 

  
It´s almost like... some kind of _magic_. 

  
Lucas looks out of the shop and freezes when he sees a tall figure standing on the other side of the street in front of the 3-floor purple building. Lucas squintes his eyes to see better but he still doesn´t see who it is. 

  
It seems like that human is looking right at Lucas. 

  
_Who is that?_

  
Lucas blinks and the person is gone. 

  
Hm... wierd. Lucas shakes his head. He´s overworked, probably. He didn´t eat or drink anything since early morning till now. He should maybe slow down a little. 

  
It was _nothing_. Just his fantasy messing with him.

  
...

  
Lucas continues in repotting of new pieces in thursday. 

  
It´s not even the noon and he´s all sweaty and dirty from the clay. He brought wide low flowerpots from the backroom in the morning and he´s repotting the succulents and cactuses from small onetime plastic flowerpots (Lucas hates them) to the big round ones.

  
His sweaty forehead itches and he reaches his hand in working glove and scratches it, when the door opens and someone walks into the shop.

  
Lucas feels the air changes almost immediately. 

  
Strange energy suddenly occupies the space all around him. Lucas never felt anything like this, never in his life. He looks up and up and up and _up_ and sees the young man standing there, looking around. 

  
Lucas slowly stands up, his legs burning from the long time spent in curled position over the flowerpot on the ground. The boy´s eyes snap to him. His eyes... Lucas´ blue ones look at his and he feels something unlocking in his soul. 

  
But _what_? 

  
He doesn´t know what that means. 

  
"Oh, hi, I didn´t see you there," he says and his voice sounds like honey. And feels like that too. 

  
"Wierd..." Lucas whispers. 

  
The boy frowns a little. "What´s wierd?" 

  
"I don´t know..." Lucas says in soft voice. He can´t stop staring in those eyes. They´re... extraordinary. They feel special. Lucas never saw color like this before.   
Is that grey? Is it blue? Is it green? 

The sun shines at the boy´s face through the glass window that his skin glowing and in those eyes appears a gold spots. 

  
They´re staring at each other and Lucas thinks that he´s acting wierd and the boy must think he´s an idiot. Lucas shakes his head and breaks the eye contact. 

  
"Anything I can do for you?" asks Lucas.

  
"Um.." the boy looks confused for a moment until he blinks and remembers. "Yes, I... Do you have sunflowers, please?" he asks with a polite smile. 

  
_Shit_. Lucas doesn´t have sunflowers. They´ll come next week. 

  
"Yes of course I have sunflowers," he hears himself to say. "I´m gonna go grab them from the back. How many you want?"

  
What the fuck is he doing?

  
"Uh.. I don´t know... like... six?" the stranger´s rubbing the back of his head. 

  
Lucas nods. "I´ll be right back," he says and goes to the back room. 

  
He doesn´t have any sunflowers. He doesn´t have them, so...

  
...so he can _make_ them, right?

  
Lucas taps his fingers to the wooden table few times and takes the blue vase with at least ten sunflowers to his hands, walks back into the shop. He´s staring at the flowers in his hands because he never saw more beautiful yellow color, ever. 

  
_Woah_.

  
_He loves magic._

  
The boy´s smelling to levanderes and when Lucas puts the vase on the counter, he looks at him and his mouth drops open. 

  
"Wow, they´re unbelievably beautiful!" he steps closer and touches the yellow leaves lightly. "Why are you having them in the back?" 

  
_Fuck_. 

  
"Because..." _think Lucas, think!_ "Um.. because I just recieved them, yesterday, and I didn´t make it yet to put all new plants here."

  
_Nailed it._

  
"Oh yes, it must be a lot of work," the boy nods his head in understanding. "So how many for them?" he points at sunflowers. 

  
"Nothing."

  
"Nothing?" 

  
"Nothing, they´re for free," Lucas says. He never takes money for things he created with his magic. Never. He just doesn´t think it´s right.   
The truth is... He has a money. He has them. But he doesn´t really need so much of them. He doesn´t have to pay for the rent, because the house is already his. He´s paying for energies, yes. 

He can make things with his magic, so he almost doesn´t need to go for shopping. He´s going to coffee shops, just because he likes the imagine of it, spending time in coffee shop. It´s nice. He likes it a lot. He loves the feeling. 

His mother is a traveler, she wrote three famous travel books and she´s currently working on her fourth. She has also her personal blog about traveling and she´s pretty famous in this industry. So she doesn´t need his money and Lucas doesn´t need hers. 

So Lucas... he never let people pay him for things he creates with his powers. It´s unfair.

  
"How they can be for free?" the stranger says. "They´re beautiful, they surely cost something."

  
"No, it´s a gift, so take it, please," Lucas smiles and put the vase into the guy´s hands. "The vase is in the package with them."

  
"No no no, let me pay you, please," he puts the vase back to the counter and pulls out his wallet. Lucas sighs and then his eyes widens when he sees fifty euros being handed to him. 

  
"Absolutely not! This is a little too much, don´t you think?" 

  
"Is it? I mean, look at _those_ ," the boy points to the sunflowers. "They´re like a masterpiece. And that vase is also really beautiful. I love blue. So take the money."

  
"I can´t accept them," Lucas says and the boy sighs.

  
"Yes, you can. You have to. Here," he says and puts the money on the counter, takes the vase and steps away, out of the reach. 

  
Lucas shakes his head, then takes the money and puts them to the jar on the counter. 

  
"What are you doing?" the stranger asks. 

  
"Congratulations, you just donated fifty euros to Amazonian rainforest," Lucas smiles at him. 

  
"What?" the boy says and Lucas shrugs with a smile, then he kneels back down to the succulents. He needs to finish this today. 

  
"Wait, but why would you giving me these for free?" he can´t just drop it. 

  
"Because..." Lucas looks at him and then he signs him to come closer. He does. He leans to Lucas. When he´s so close that Lucas can see his curled eyelashes, he whispers "Because they´re magical."

  
The boy leans away with serious look on his face. "What? Seriously?" 

  
Lucas nods.

  
"How magical?"

  
"They never die." 

  
"Never?" the guy whispers. 

  
"Never," Lucas says. "They will be beautiful like this the whole time you´ll want them. Once you won´t want them anymore, they´ll die."

  
"Oh, that´s so sad..." he says in really sad voice and Lucas looks at him, curious. "I promise I will want them forever. I never saw anything more beautiful than this."

  
Yeah, well, Lucas wishes he could say the same thing but when he´s looking at the boy´s face, he´s not sure anymore. 

  
Lucas burries his gloved fingers into the clay in the flowerpot to make a hole and put there another mini-cactus. 

  
"This is really pretty, what you´re doing," says the guy and Lucas´ eyes snap up to him. "Okay uh... I´m gonna go, thank you for these, they´re unbelievable, really," he says and walks away. 

  
"You´re welcome," says Lucas. "Thank you for donating to the Amazon. I should put there another jar for Australia."

  
He looks at Lucas and smiles. "That´s really good idea," he says and opens the door, than he freezes again. "I´m Eliott, by the way."

  
Okay _holy shit_ what a beautiful name. 

  
"Lucas," Lucas says. "I´m Lucas."

  
"Lucas," Eliott repeats. "Very pretty. And the name too." Eliott smirks. 

  
Lucas stares. _What he just said?_

  
"See you, Lucas," says Eliott and walks out the door. 

  
...

  
He came again the next day. 

  
Lucas is standing on the stepladder, cutting old twigs off of the small trees on the higher shelves, when someone walks in through the door (Lucas left them open since very morning because it´s beautiful day today) and Lucas immediately feels the wierd energy in the air again. 

  
"Eliott?" he calls out, because Lucas doesn´t see there, he´s hiden behind the green wall of wide Monsteras and hanging plants from the ceiling. 

  
Eliott appears next to him. "How did you know it´s me?" he asks. 

  
Lucas shrugs, looks down at him. He looks even more beautiful than yesterday. Is that even possible? 

  
"Just the feeling, I guess," Lucas says, looking away from those unreal curious eyes. 

  
"Hm... wierd," Eliott mumbles.

  
"What is wierd?" 

  
"Definitely something."

  
"Well... I like wierd," says Lucas in a defense. 

  
"Me too, actually," Eliott smiles. 

  
"Is there anything you needed?" Lucas asks. 

  
"Well, I wanted to come and say hi. I´m moving in to the apartment across the street," Eliott says and points to the purple building on the other side of the street. Lucas looks out at it and then back to Eliott. 

  
"Really? How so?" Lucas asks.

  
Eliott sighs, looking at Lucas, thinking probably if he should tell him or not. Lucas climbs down from the stepladder. 

  
"I mean.... it´s totally your thing, you don´t have to tell me or anything, really-"

  
"No no, it´s okay," Eliott says. How so that it´s so nice to talk to him, like they knew each other much longer than just since yesterday? Lucas thinks and he´s confused, but he feels good talking to Eliott. It feels alright. "I broke up with my girlfriend and so, I needed to move out from the flat I lived till now, and this one was free," Eliott shrugs and smiles. 

  
"Oh, I´m so sorry to hear that," Lucas says. "About the breakup I mean."

  
Of course he had a girlfriend. _Not every pretty boy is gay, Lucas._  
Lucas tries to hide his dissapointment. _Why am I dissapointed? What was I thinking? I don´t even know this boy._

  
"No, please," Eliott laughs. "It´s totally okay, I´m much happier like this, it wasn´t good relantionship."

  
"But... you lived together? How bad it could be." 

  
Eliott is quiet and when Lucas looks up at him, he´s watching him already. 

  
"I´m so sorry, I didn´t want to be rude or disrespectful, I know nothing about it, sorry, I should shut up, right?" Lucas says and rubs his forehead. 

  
"It´s fine," Eliott says, amused. "It was bad the whole time, actually, but neither me neither her wanted to see it, I guess."

  
"Yeah, tell me about it..." Lucas says when he remembers what Andy told him. That Lucas was acting like he was not even there. Like he was lost in thoughts. _Daydreamer_. 

  
_Fuck it._

  
Eliott´s watching him with curious eyes, again. And something in Lucas feels wierd. And Lucas still can´t pinpoint to that. 

  
"Okay, well, I have a lot of work, so..." Lucas shoves the stepladder to the side and climbs to that again with the garden scissor in his hand. 

  
"Oh yeah, sorry, won´t disturbing you any longer," says Eliott. 

  
"You´re not, it´s good. Thanks for coming," Lucas smiles at him and Eliott smiles back and Lucas smiles more and Eliott smiles more and then Lucas has to look away because he´s not sure if he´ll survive any wider smile from Eliott. 

  
"What is this?" Eliott asks and when Lucas looks back at him, he´s reaching his hand (he has a little star tattoo on his wrist) to touch one of the plants hanging from the ceiling. It has long stems with little green pompons. 

  
"That´s the string of pearls," says Lucas. 

  
"String of pearls?" 

  
"Yeah, that´s the common name for this plant. I think you wouldn´t want to know latin name," Lucas chuckles. "My friends get annoyed when I´m calling plants in latin," says Lucas when he imagines Yann´s, Arthur´s and Basile´s groaning over his plant obsession.

  
"Tell me," says Eliott. Lucas looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Tell me the latin name."

  
"Senecio rowleyanus," says Lucas carefully.

  
Eliott lets out a breathy laugh. "I have literally no chance to remember this," he laughs again and Lucas smiles. "Sounds like a name for some italian monarch."

  
Lucas nods. "You´re right, it really does sound like that."

  
"But it´s really pretty," says Eliott, looks at the plant again. "I was thinking... if you doing a flower delivery, too?" 

  
"Yes, I do."

  
"Okay that´s great. And also... Is it possible to order here some plants like..." Eliott thinks. "Well, I´m an interior designer and I would love to put some plants to the flats I´m offering to people, I thought it could look more cozy and just, prettier, somehow."

  
"Yes, it would be great, you should see my place, I have so many plants that it´s more like their home than mine," Lucas giggles with the imagine of all his green little ones back at home. 

  
"I would love to," says Eliott. 

  
"Sorry?"

  
"See your place," Eliott says with the little smile in the corner of his lips and Lucas lost his stream of thoughts.

  
_Is he saying what I think he´s saying?_ Lucas thinks.

  
"Anyways," Eliott says. "You should give me your number, so I could call you about those plants," Eliott handing him his phone. 

  
"Sure," Lucas types his number. 

  
"Okay, I have to go, moving day, you know? It´ll take me probably the whole weekend so, fun friday night," Eliott grins at him and goes to the door. "Take care and don´t fall," he says and then he´s gone. 

  
...

  
Lucas´ sitting on his couch that evening, it´s friday and boys are here to "cheer him up" after the break-up.   
Lucas... he´s not really feeling it. He´s holding the beer which he´s not really drinking, because he has enough already.  
And he thinks about Eliott. 

  
_Who_ is he?

  
How so Lucas feels so _good_ in his proximity?

  
What is the fucking color of his eyes called?

  
Why Lucas thinks about him so much, when he literally told him he broke up with his girlfriend?

  
Well... he could be- NO! _No no no Lucas, stop feeding the hope or you´ll be fucked later._

  
"He didn´t deserve you, anyways," Arthur´s voice wakes Lucas up from daydreaming. 

  
Ah, _daydreamer_ , her we go. Andy was right, after all. 

  
"That´s right, he was an asshole," says Basile. 

  
"Don´t be sad," says Yann next to him and nudges Lucas´ knee with his. "He was a dick."

  
"I´m... actually not," says Lucas. 

  
"What?" Basile asks. 

  
"I´m not sad," Lucas says and he realizes how true it is. "Hey, guys!" he says and looks at them all. "I´m not even fucking sad!"

  
"I told you we all hated him," says Basile and clinks his bottle with Lucas´. "You did, too. You just didn´t know before."

  
"He was like... _hey yo Lucas, I have exactly fourteen minutes to have sex and shower before very important meeting so, hurry up_..." Lucas says and snorts. 

  
Boys staring at him, quiet. 

  
"Really?" Arthur asks. 

  
"Yeah."

  
"Fucking hell," says Yann. 

  
"Yeah."

  
"What did I say? Big dick. Son of a bitch," says Basile and takes a sip from the bottle. 

  
"Now it´s gonna be just better, bro, trust me," says Yann and grins at him. 

  
"You´ll find another person, better, who will have time to fuck you for longer time than fourteen fucking minutes," says Basile and okay, he had enough apparantely. 

  
Lucas almost chokes. "What the _fuck_ Baz, shut up."

  
"What? He´s right," says Arthur. "You´re hot, Lucas, hot as fuck. You need to find someone who will have time for a proper sex with you."

  
" _Jesus christ in the clouds_ stop it!" Lucas whines. 

  
Boys laugh and Lucas with them. And it´s easy and it´s nice. And Lucas´ enjoying it a lot. 

  
"He said I have a green brain," says Lucas in a moment of good silence. 

  
"At least you have some," says Yann. "Unlike someone."

  
Lucas smiles and rests his head on Yann´s shoulder. They´re laughing and joking and Lucas loves moments like this. And when it´s too late and the boys leave to their homes, Lucas lies down on his bed, covered with soft warm blanket, listens his plants falling asleep and he thinks, _yeah, I´m really not even sad about it._

  
And he thinks about Eliott. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry about the longer wait. I started in new job and I´m stressed piece of crap and writing of this chapter was difficult, I don´t know why I´m so bad in writing Eliott in this, when in Next Door fic it was so easy...  
> Anyways, I honestly think this chapter is not my best, so sorry about it.  
> It´s 3am. I fell asleep several times by editing in the sitting positions, so I´m sincerely apologizing for my mistakes.

**ELIOTT**

Eliott is fucked. 

  
He´s uterly and absolutely _fucked_. 

  
Okay. 

  
Let´s start from beginning, shall we?

  
The first time Eliott saw him, was monday. Eliott took a walk to the bakery in the middle of one Parisian street, because that bakery has the best noughat croissants he ever ate.   
It´s nice street, Eliott fell in love with it almost immediately. And he still wasn´t at the end of it. 

  
When he reached the end of that street, he saw a park. Spring was literally behind the door and everything was green and pretty again, the greyness and sadness of leaving winter was almost all gone.   
Eliott stood there for a little. He was watching the park, the trees moving in the wind, the squirrels running across the lawn and climbing on the trees. 

  
It was nice. 

  
He looked around. Eliott stood next to one purple building, 3 floors, probably around fourty years old. The purple colour was light and faded. Eliott was sent here by his bosses, because he had to check the apartment in the third floor. 

  
Eliott is interior designer. His dad is architect, his mom is garden architect, so Eliott was growing up in the environment of buildings, gardens, buildings and gardens, and a lot of plans drew on paper or in the computer program. 

  
Eliott was seven years old boy and he was already drawing plans of buildings and his room looked like the working place itself. But when he grew up a little more, he realized he didn´t even want to be architect. Yes he loved creating things, and he loved what his parents were doing. But his soul was a little more about aesthetics and colours and art and he loved when he took something not really pretty and transformed it into something beautiful. 

  
So he became interior designer. He was still painting and drawing, but he was also going into old (mostly old but time to time even new ones) empty apartments, houses, and make them pretty, put there some furniture, paint the walls, and then he was selling those places to customers of the company he was working in. 

  
He was the best from the best. Nobody knew how he was doing that, because Eliott walked into old ugly empty flat and sold it for twice, sometimes even thrice more money than his bosses and the owners thought it could be. 

  
How he did that? 

  
The secret is, Eliott is a little bit of magic. 

  
So that monday, Eliott walked into the purple building, climbed to the third floor and opened the flat. 

  
It was old but ugly old. Eliott loved old. But this was not what he prefered. This was no historical, this was just old and ruined. Dirty and dusty floors, peeled colour from walls, old wallpaper in one room, cracked walls everywhere. 

  
Eliott walked slowly around the room close to the walls, his palm and fingers caressing over every crack and imperfection, leaving behind only clean smooth white wall.

When he was done in one room, he went and opened the window, then he snapped his fingers and the dust and dirt from the whole room flew out of the open window and ended up in the rubbish bin on the street.

  
Eliott smiled and looked around the now-clean room with bare white walls and wooden floor.

It looked nice. Empty, but nice. Eliott immediately made at least six interrior ideas in his head. Maybe there could be even a piano in the corner next to the window...

  
Eliott turned back to the open window and looked on the street. It was nice view. There's this flowershop across the street, opposite to the house in which Eliott currently was.

Eliott had so good view on that place. It was the last house in the line, last house on the street, and it looked like half green-house, the walls facing the park were from glass desks and also half of the roof.

  
All that green reminded Eliott his mom. Her sense for beauty in nature. Her love she's giving to her job as a garden architect.

Eliott should text her, probably, find out if she's in the city and invite her to lunch or coffee at least.

  
Eliott leaned his elbows to the windowsill and breathed in. It was such a nice weather. Eliott was happy because he can pump the power from warm sunbeams.

  
He smiled at the blue sky.

  
And then he saw him for the first time.

  
The front glass door of the flowershop opened and some boy in dungaries and flannel shirt walked out with some giant plant in flowerpot in his hands. He put it on the low wooden shelf next to the door and walked in. Then he came out again, with another plant and he repeated it until there was no place on the shelf.

  
Eliott was staring.

  
Look. The street was not so wide, okay, so Eliott could see him clearly.   
Wierd but pleasant vibration runs through Eliott's body.

  
What was _that_?

  
Who was _he_?

  
Eliott saw the boy in the shop, he let the door open. He walked around the room, stopped at some plant and moved to another in a while.

  
Eliott didn´t see his face clearly, only those wide brown hair with light curl at the ends.

Eliott didn´t see his face, but what he saw is that that boy looked so _young_.

  
Eliott closed the window, locked the flat and walked out on the street. He stood there, watching the boy.

  
Something was different.

  
_Good_ different.

  
Eliott felt slight trembling in his fingertips.

  
He needed to see that boy's face.

  
Eliott walked across the street to the flowershop, hid behind one huge plant behind the glass wall.

  
Eliott was watching that boy moving around the room inside, touching the leaves and blooms with such a lightness.

  
Then finally, he turned, so he was facing Eliott now.

Eliott was sure with one thing and that was that he was _not fucking ready_ for this sight.

  
The boy was looking at one plant with purple blooms, soft smile on his lips, eyes shiny, Eliott didn´t recognize their colour from his place but he could swear they had to be some kind of magical.

  
Boy's puffy lips were moving.

  
Was he...??

_Talking to the plants??_

  
Eliott felt his hands itching and his right arm started reaching up on her own.

  
What the _fuck_?!

  
Eliott brought his left hand to hold his right arm and pressed it back to his body. What the hell. How he felt suddenly so... _alive_ and _understood_.   
Alive, because waves of something special ran through his body. He felt every inch of his own body and it was... it was so _strange_.   
Understood, because his mind was calm. His mind was peacefull for that moment. His mind was almost quiet.

  
Eliott was watching that boy for a little longer, but then some customers walked inside and Eliott was afraid they could noticed him, so he walked away in rush. 

  
...

  
Eliott took a long walk home and his mind was otherwise. He was thinking about how can one boy with dirt on his cheek who Eliott didn´t even know make him feel _more_ than his girlfriend for the past 2 years. 

  
Eliott was thinking about that wierd situation today all evening at home, while some silly movie was playing in the tv, Lucille was watching it but Eliott couldn´t focus. 

  
Who was that boy? Why Eliott felt so... well, he felt _connection_. Which was wierd. He felt his blood running through his veins. He heard melody in his head. That was wierd. It was so damn _wierd_. 

  
"Eliott, are you listening to me?" Lucille´s voice broke inside the cloud around Eliott´s mind. 

  
"What?" 

  
"Jesus, you never listening to me!" Lucille was annoyed and she rolled her eyes. "You all-time-dreamer who really sucks as boyfriend," she scoffed. "At least good boyfriend."

  
Eliott would be hurt, if he cared.

  
Which he didn´t. 

  
"I´m tired, going to bed," he said and stood up. 

  
"Wait, what? It´s only 9," said Lucille and frowned at him from the couch. "Oh, of course you do. Like always."

  
Eliott didn´t say a word and went to his bedroom. Well, technically it was _their_ bedroom, but who cares, anyways. Not that they do stuff in there... It was his for tonight. It was his for a while. 

  
He didn´t sleep. He thinks about that garden boy.

  
...

  
The next day, Eliott saw him again.

Well it was quite understandable, because it was tuesday and Eliott had to go back to the purple building and make the flat acceptable for potentional buyers. He still had a job to do in that apartment.

Eliott opened the windows in every room, let the fresh air in, and repaired all the walls. Now it was still empty, but clean and it looked like whole new place.

Eliott waved his hand a little, like he would want to catch a flying insect, and there was a wooden table with comfy chair under the window.  
He sat there and started drawing potentional interior plans for this place.

  
It was almost lunch time when Eliott heard some noise from outside and he looked out from the window. 

  
There was a supply car in front of the flowershop and the boy in flannel shirt and dungaries was talking to the driver. Eliott was wondering how his voice sounds like.  
It was a plant delivery, and both of the men outside were carrying boxes and flowerpots from the supply car to the pavement at the flowershop. 

  
When the car was gone and there was so much green outside, Eliott was considering the possibility of going out and helping the flowerboy. 

But he put the thought to ice pretty quickly.

Because the truth was, Eliott was a little scared.   
Okay he was _terrified_.   
Because he didn´t _understand_. How could one boy he didn´t even know make him feel like _that_ , like he felt yesterday. 

He couldn´t just... walk in there and starts to talk to him, could he?

  
Well.. yeah, he actually could do that. He was just so fucking nervous.

  
...

  
It´s fucking tuesday evening and Eliott is still in the flat. 

  
He put there some color on the walls and king-sized bed to one room, comfy couch to the most sunny room and kitchen counter to another. It looks nice. It looks pretty.

  
When he stood up from the couch where he was resting for a moment (using the magic takes some energy, you know) and goes to the window.   
It´s late, half past seven, and the flowershop´s door opens. Eliott looks there and there´s the flowerboy, locking the door. 

He starts walking up the street with some plant in flowerpot in his hands. Eliott doesn´t really see his face, because it´s almost dark outside, but he´s almost sure he sees something shiny there. And he´s even more sure it´s the smile. 

  
And he really wants to see it.

  
...

  
Eliott's sitting on the roof.

  
He teleported himself there, because there´s no staircase and no entry there, so Eliott just snapped his fingers and appeared there. He´s sitting here for like ten minutes before he realizes he could make himself an entry to the roof from the living room of that flat in third floor of the purple building. 

  
Yes, he´s still there.

  
So, Eliott´s sitting on the roof, watching the dark sky. He thinks about Lucille for a minute.

  
They're together for two years, living together for an year by now. Ever since they live together, they are like roommates. They don't even have sex. Eliott doesn't remember the last time they do something different in bed (or anywhere, really) other than sleep.

  
Eliott would be way more upset about that if he only cares, just a little. But he doesn't.  
There's no real explanation. He just feels like there's SOMETHING between them what is not _right_. What is not _in place._ What is not _working_. 

And the wierd thing is that Eliott feels that Lucille feels it too. She doesn't even _try_ to make it different. They both are stuck in this wierd boring situation between them and neither of them make a move _out_ from this.

  
The heavy truth is, Eliott is not happy. He's happy through the day, when he sees nice old buildings and vintage furniture in the stores and when he goes to the museum to see the old art pieces, when he draw some plans or when he can decorate some interiors and his bosses and owners let him free hand about it.

He's happy in his work, because it's nice and good and he has money so he has no worries, and he's really well payed, so he can afford to send not really small amount of money to some charity what's currently the most in need.

But when he comes home, it feels like his mind protecting him. God knows from what, but it feels like he has so many thoughts, so many things to think about.

  
He's lost in thoughts most of the time. That's what Lucille hates. But he just can't help it, it's happening itself.  
Eliott knows he has "busy" mind. Eliott knows his mind has probably the biggest fantasy from all, but it's understandable, when he's magic, no?

  
He never met anyone with same abilities as Eliott's and no, before you ask, he never said Lucille what he's capable of.

  
Never.

  
Why? 

  
Well... Because... Because there was no time for that. And because Eliott was waiting for the sign if he can trust her, and no sign was coming. He was sitting night by night on the balcony or on the roof, staring at stars, asking for a sign so he can tell her, but nothing came, ever. 

  
Eliott is on the roof right now, watching the night sky, asking for a sign to try it - something, Eliott doesn't know what exactly, yet - with that flower boy. Eliott's asking for a sign to break up with Lucille, to end up that absolut misery they both are in. 

  
And there it was. One star moves. Then another one. And another and another and another. Five stars dancing in the sky, rotate around the full moon. 

  
"Is this yes or are you messing up with me?" Eliott says out loud, looking at the shiny moon. 

  
Stars dance, another ones join them. It seems like whole sky's dancing. 

  
"Okay what the fuck, is this the sign?" Eliott asks even if he knows that probably _yes, this is the freaking sign._

  
The stars start creating something... Are those.. Letters? Oh yes there's F and there's U and Eliott's watching and waiting and there's bunch other letters and then Eliott can finally read it. 

**FUCK YOU, IDIOT.**

  
"Oh, okay, nice, I see," Eliott murmurs and rolls his eyes. "Okay so is this the sign to break up with Lucille?" he asks. "I need _yes_ or _no_. Not another silly star choreography, okay?" 

  
Moon sighs. "Yes," he says. 

  
"Well, is that so hard to say that clearly like this for the first time?" asks Eliott. "How can I-"

  
"You know what, rather say thank you," says the Moon. 

  
"For what?"

  
"For the sign! You don´t even know how risky it is, writing this on the sky. Somebody could saw that and publish it like a sky miracle or aliens or whatever..."

  
"Okay, sorry, and thank you," says Eliott. "Like, I don´t really understand why you just didn´t tell me yes in that moment, when you always talking to me, like, every time, anyways, but okay..." Eliott shrugs. 

  
Moon sighs again and looks away. "So what´s your problem?"

  
"My problem is that there´s this flowerboy," Eliott points to the flowershop, now dark and closed. "And I might like... feel something special a about it? And I don´t know what to do, because officially I´m with Lucille."

  
"Yeah, I noticed you´re staring at him from that window. You´re such a creep," Moon shakes his head. 

  
"I´m not!"

  
"You so are! You just need good camera with long objective and some kind of telescope."

  
"You think that could help?" Eliott´s wonder is honest. 

  
"No! Fuck, you´re so dumb," Moon scoffs. "Okay come here."

  
Stars dancing again and creating something and suddenly there is this shiny staircase from Eliott´s feet to the sky next to the Moon. 

  
Eliott is hessitant for a moment, then he just climb those stairs to the place next to the Moon. 

  
"You can sit down," the Moon says and suddenly there´s chair from the stars. Eliott sits there. 

  
He´s sitting on the late-evening dark sky, on the chair from the stars, talking to the Moon himself. 

  
Of course he´s a dreamer, as Lucille told him. His life is a dream. 

  
...

Eliott talks to the Moon for some time. He talks to him about his chances with the boy he never met in person. He talk to him about his life, about the fact that he apparantely really is a daydreamer, as Lucille told him. About how his mind is always so full and he can´t focus. 

  
"You just need to find your anchor," says the Moon eventually. 

  
"My _anchor_?" asks Eliott and frowns. "What do you mean by that?" 

  
"Well, I mean someone who makes your mind quiet."

  
"Is that even a thing? Quiet mind?" Eliott asks because he can´t imagine how peacefull it must feel. 

  
Moon sighs. "Of course that´s a thing, you dumbass," he says and Eliott rolls his eyes. 

  
"You know what, you´re so mean. Like, you´re up here, looking like this, and people looking at you and they think _oh man, the moon must be the best nicest thing ever_. And then they get to know you and you´re just a asshole who´s swearing all the damn time."

  
Moon stares at him. "What do you mean _looking like this_?"

  
"That´s what you remember from all that?" Eliott asks with raised eyebrows. Moon raises his back at him, waiting. "I mean by that that you´re literally the most beautiful thing ever. Just, look at you, you´re glowing and you´re so shiny and pretty, really."

  
"What?" Moon says and Eliott could swear he´s blushing. 

  
"Oh please, you knew what I think about you," Eliott smiles. 

  
They talk for a moment or two more and then it´s too late and Eliott has to go, and Moon probably too. 

  
Eliott walks back down to the roof on the star staircase and he turns back at the Moon. 

  
"So, back to the point. Was that a sign?" 

  
"Little Jesus in a car..." the Moon sighs and rubs his forehead. "Okay, one more time: YES. It was a fucking sign. You´re literally just talked about some strange flowerdude for hours. You never talked about Lucille like that. You never talked about Lucille, like, ever."

  
"Okay so I´m gonna go to see him tomorrow," Eliott smiles a little. 

  
"Break up with Lucille, firstly, please."

  
"Of course."

  
"Good night you dummy."

  
"Hey, Moony," says Eliott before he goes. "You know I would date you, if I could? Like, seriously, you´re so handsome."

  
"Aw, thanks, but like... I´m gay for sure but definitely not moronsexual."

  
"That´s a pitty, because you´re definitely the most beautiful thing I´ve ever seen."

  
...

  
"Eliott, you don´t listening. Again," Lucille says from the other side of the couch with folded arms over her chest. 

  
"Lucille, I have to talk to you about something," Eliott starts and turns his body to face her. 

  
Lucille turns to him with surprised face. "Really?" she raises her eyebrows. 

  
"Yes. I can´t wait any longer, this is torture for you and for me, so I have to say it now," says Eliott. There´s no sense to make it any longer. And now, when he met the flowerboy... okay yeah he didn´t meet him, yet, but the Moon was pretty clear, no?

  
"Eliott," says Lucille in serious tone. "Are you saying what I think you´re saying?" 

  
Eliott takes a deep breath. "Uh... yes. Yes, Lucille, I think we should end this. We´re not happy together, didn´t you notice?"

  
Lucille takes her head to her hands and holds it a little, then she looks up. "Yes, I noticed. We´re not good together, Eliott, that´s true. I honestly think that it´s because you´re a dreamer and I need someone racional in my life. Some stable point."

  
Eliott wants to protest at first, because Lucille is always saying that, that Eliott is a dreamer and because of that it´s not working. But fuck, that´s not true. 

But then he thinks... why? So he´s quiet. 

  
"Right," he says at the end.

  
"I´m keeping the flat, hope that´s clear," says Lucille and snaps her eyes to him. 

  
Ohhh, what? _What the fuck_? She keeps the flat which Eliott _made_ like this, the furniture, the walls, the decorations, everything...? 

  
Where he supposes to live now, it´s-

  
Wait a minute.

  
"Okay, yeah, I´m gonna sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow I´ll move out," Eliott says and shrugs. 

  
Whatever. 

  
He thinks he knows perfect place for him. 

  
"But the cat´s going with you. I can´t stand him," Lucille says.

  
"Of course he´s coming with me, Lucille, he´s mine," Eliott says. 

  
"Whatever," Lucille walks away and Eliott looks at the white fluffy ball sleeping under the window.   
Yeah, wish he could be also this I-don´t-fucking-care chillin.

  
...

  
Eliott couldn´t sleep at night. 

  
Not because of that couch (because the couch is amazing, Eliott used his magic to create it and he´s proud of it. It´s soft and comfortable). 

No it´s something else.   
It´s his mind. 

  
His mind just couldn´t shut the fuck up for a single minute. And Eliott thinks about Moon´s words "you just need to find your anchor, someone who makes your mind quiet". And he thinks about that first moment he saw the flower boy and his mind sighs with relief.   
So strange and so _beautiful_ feeling. 

  
...

  
So in the early morning Eliott gives up and gets up from the couch. He texted his bosses yesterday night that the flat he should reconstructed and offer it for sale, he wants to buy himself. 

They were surprised but okay with that, Eliott was their best employee, they would do anything for him. 

  
So yes, Eliott´s moving today, to the purple building, across the street from the flowershop. 

  
Isn´t that life beautiful?

  
...

  
It´s wednesday afternoon and Eliott already bailed on the moving in. Boxes of his stuff can go choke, he´s gonna go and talk to the boy.

  
So here he is. Standing on the pavement across the street from flowershop, looking there, watching every little movement inside of that place.  
It's a little windy today, so Eliott put on the hood.  
_Okay, Eliott, go now. Nobody's there, you can talk to him in peace._

  
Eliott sees the boy now. He's leaning a little down to some flower maybe. It's hard to say.

  
Suddenly the boy's looking right at Eliott.

Fuck.

_What now what now what now_

  
Eliott closes his fist and displaces himself just behind the corner of the purple building. He presses his back to the wall.

  
"Fuck," Eliott curses because _fuck indeed_. What if someone noticed? Eliott looks here and there and noone is around. Few people in the park, but they're far enough to not see anything.

What if the boy noticed? _Of course he noticed! He was looking right at you, idiot_ , Eliott thinks.

 _Fuck_.

  
...

  
It's not flowerboy anymore.

Now it's _Lucas_.

His name is _Lucas_.

_Lucas Lucas Lucas._

  
Yes, Eliott pulled his head out of his own ass and went to talk to him. And he's mad at himself that he didn't do that the first time he saw him.

  
Lucas is just so nice and soft. He's so _soft_.

  
**_Imagine_** :

It's thursday.

Eliott makes himself all the furniture, kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom AND the access to the roof. He made a staircase leading there right from his livingroom.

Once he's done in the flat, he goes to the roof and starts cleaning there. It's sunny day and Eliott reaches his hands up to the sky and the sun and takes some energy from warm sunbeams. His fingertips trembling with new power.

"You whole shining today," Eliott says to the Sun. "Stop stop, I'm gonna be blind from all the beauty," Eliott jokes and the Sun giggles and covers her eyes with a little white cloud. "Nooo, I was joking, you're beautiful, put that little one away." Sun blushes and let the cloud swim away in the blue blue sky.

Eliott's creating low metal fence around the roof, when he notices some movement in the flowershop. He looks there, but he sees nothing but the green. He stands there, looking at that place, biting his lip when he finally decides: _ah, fuck it._

He displaces himself down on the pavement and crosses the street. With last deep breath he opens the door and walks into the flowershop.

  
The energy inside is atypical. There are so many different scents. It smells like a nature herself.  
Eliott sees nobody at first, just plants and plants and plants. But then there's _him_.

  
"Oh, hi, I didn't see you there," says Eliott just because he has to say something.

  
He's shorter than Eliott, wearing those dungaries and flannel shirt. Working gloves, dirty from the clay probably.

  
Eliott's eyes go up from the bare skin on the place under the boy's neck, where three buttons of the flannel are open.

  
He goes up and sees his face. Clearly now. No glass wall, no plants between them. Just his face, lightened by the sunbeams fallen from the window.

  
He has pale skin, sweaty forehead - Eliott sees the drops oh his temple - sharp nose, pink lips, some kind of dirt on his forehead and cheek, and eyes like-

Oh my god, his eyes look exactly like-

  
"Wierd," flowerboy whispers. 

  
And Eliott has to agree. _Yeah_. _Wierd_. Eliott knows he's staring and he should stop before he'll look like the biggest creep. But he can't help it, because those eyes look exactly like-

  
"Anything I can do for you?" the boy asks and his voice is soft and warm and nice and calm. Eliott mind is quiet. 

  
_His fucking mind is fucking quiet!_

Eliott wants to drown in that feeling. 

  
Ah, the boy asked something. So Eliott asks the first thing he could think of - sunflowers. In Eliott's childhood bedroom in his parents' house is replica of the van Gogh's Sunflowers and truth is, Eliott fell in love with them almost immediately. 

  
The boy´s walks to the backroom and Eliott looks around the place. 

  
It´s nice in here. It looks a little like a rainforest. Plants everywhere that it seems like a huge green labyrinth. Eliott sees something purple on his right and he recognizes levandere. 

  
Eliott loves levanderes. He wants to smell it when the boy comes back with blue vase and the most incredible sunflowers Eliott´s ever seen.   
Nobody who didn´t see it can´t understand. They´re looking like the sun herself. Unbelievably beautiful. 

  
Eliott asks how many for them and the boy says "nothing," just like that. 

  
"Nothing?" Eliott asks because what the _fuck_ , this is the most beautiful thing he ever saw (well, maybe the second most beautiful). 

  
"No, it´s a gift, so take it, please," says the flowerboy and smiles. He smiles. 

  
He smiles and Eliott is not sure if he´s still breathing. 

  
He smiles and Eliott´s mind is quiet. 

  
So. The boy donates Eliott´s sunflower money to the Amazonia. Eliott thinks: _could he be any more cuter?_ And Eliott asks "why would you giving me these for free?". And then the boy points to Eliott to come closer and Eliott´s body trembling with the shorter and shorter distance between them. 

  
He feels his arms start itching to _touch touch touch_ and Eliott is glad he´s holding the vase with sunflowers. 

  
He can´t look into those eyes, he´ll do something stupid.   
But he can´t not look into them. So he´s just helpless in sutiation like this. 

  
The boy whispers. "Because they´re magical," and Eliott´s breath stops. Magical? Like, _magical_ magical? Did he really say that? Does he know about Eliott´s powers?   
No, it´s not possible...

But what if...

No, surely no. 

  
"How magical?" Eliott asks.

  
"They never die," the boy says. 

  
"Never?"

  
"Once you won´t want them anymore, they´ll die," he says while he´s working on something in this huge round flowerpot. Eliott thinks about it and it´s terrible. And he´s curious if this boy´s joking or if he means it.   
And Eliott doesn´t think that would be wierd, if it´s true. Like, look, he´s magic himself, why would be this wierd?

  
Maybe, the wierd part of it would be the fact that there´s someone else with magical powers. Yes, that would be really really wierd. And unbelievable. 

  
And impossible. 

  
"I´m Eliott, by the way," says Eliott before he leaves. 

  
"Lucas," the boy says and Eliott´s face must look like that heart eyes emoji in that moment. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott repeats it just because he wants to say it. It tastes good on his lips. "Very pretty. And the name too," Eliott smirks even when he´s screaming inside. 

  
When he became this bold about flirting?  
Is it even flirting?

  
"See you, Lucas," Eliott leaves and goes to his flat. He put the vase on his table, the table at the window through which Eliott was watching the boy (Lucas!!!) days before. 

  
It looks amazing. 

  
The sunflowers, yellow and gold and gorgeous, in sky-blue vase. It´s beautiful. Eliott has to paint it. He really hopes Lucas (aahhhh) is right and they´ll never die. 

  
...

  
"Moony!" Eliott screams when the Moon finally appears on the night sky that thursday evening. "Hey, Moony!" 

  
"Gosh stop yelling!" the Moon whispers loudly. "Sonny just fell asleep, she´s tired. It was long day after the winter. Lot of work for her, giving and giving, all her powers and beams and light and warm..." 

  
Eliott shakes his head, amused. "You know it´s so funny that you and the Sun are best friends, when everyone thinks you´re lovers," Eliott chuckles. 

  
"Yes, it is funny, but I´m handling it just because I´m gay and she´s a beautiful girl, so we don´t care about human´s stupid theories," the Moon chuckles too. "So what did you want?"

  
"Right," Eliott says because he really needs to tell him. "Remember our talk from few days ago?"

  
"Eliott, I´m the mutherfucking Moon. Yes, I remember our talk."

  
"Moony!" Eliott squeaks. "I found someone more beautiful than you, fuck!"

  
The Moon is silent for a minute. "You what?" he asks then. 

  
"Well, rememeber how I told you you´re the most beautiful thing and I would love to date you?" Eliott says, not embarrassed at all. When the Moon nods, Eliott continues. "I found someone who is even more beautiful. It´s the flowerboy, and his name is Lucas. Isn´t that wonderful?" 

  
"So you finally talked to him," the Moon constats. 

  
"Yes."

  
"And you´re saying he´s prettier than me? Is that correct?"

  
"Moony!" Eliott hisses. "His eyes are exactly like yours, fuck!" Eliott says. He noticed almost immediately. "You knew him before, right? Of course you did, I know it, you´re the Moon, for once."

  
"I couldn´t tell you everything, could I? You need to go and discover the world yourself."

  
"How so he has your eyes? Iced blue with the little silver strings, absolutely breathtaking," Eliott shakes his head and smiles with the imagine of Lucas´ eyes. 

  
"He´s my son," says the Moon with completely serious face and Eliott almost chokes.

  
"He´s what?" he coughs out. 

  
"I´m kidding, geez, Eliott," the Moon laughs. 

  
"Idiot," Eliott murmurs. "But, listen. My mind was quiet, do you hear me?" 

  
The Moon smiles. "That´s what I was talking about."

  
"I never felt anything like this... What should I do next?" Eliott asks, a little desperate. 

  
"Now it´s up to you, Eliott. You decide. And don´t mess it up, okay?" the Moon says and Eliott nods. Yeah he really can´t mess it up now. "And, Eliott," the Moon says. "If someone makes you feel like this, feel _something_ , let them."

  
...

  
Eliott comes back on friday. 

  
He can´t not to. 

  
He walks through the open door and he hears the voice "Eliott?" and it´s so warm to hear his name from Lucas´ lips. It´s _warm_. 

  
Look.   
Lucas on the stepladder - one of the hottest things ever. 

  
Eliott wants to smack him on the ground and kiss him senseless. 

  
But, he´s mature, so he´s holding back. 

  
Eliott tells Lucas about the fact that he just broke up with someone. He wants Lucas to know that he´s single and available, you know? To be clear from the very beginning. 

  
Then Lucas says something what makes Eliott thinks. Did he broke up with someone too? Did someone broke up with him? Is he happy? Does he, sometimes, under the cover of the night, thinking about how lonely he is and how nice would be to have some warm arms around him, warm body presses to his?

  
Because Eliott does.

  
Lucas knows the latin names for the plants, holy shit! Eliott loves it! He´s like the smartest person Eliott ever met. 

  
Lucas says "you should see my place" and Eliott is not able to listen after this. Like... yeah, he would love to see his place. Is that an invitation?

  
Anyways, Eliott walks out of the shop with Lucas´ number this time.   
And hell yes he´s gonna use it. 

  
...

  
I think I´m in love," Eliott says that friday evening to his cat, when they´re both sitting on the couch, watching The Office. 

  
"What the fuck?" the white cat says. "You know him for like... two days, or what? Are you stupid?"

  
"No, fuck, I´m not stupid, Mr. Tink-"

  
"Don´t!" the cat hisses. "Don´t you DARE call me like that. I have a real name. _My_ name. Not this stupidity you created or what."

  
"Anyways, I think I´m in love," Eliott says again because he´s not in the mood for a stupid fight about his cat´s name.   
Eliott is not in a mood for anything, really. That´s why he didn´t move his boxes, yet. They´re still under the stairs. And he couldn´t care less. 

  
He could use his powers, of course, but he doesn´t want to do that either. 

  
But whatever, tomorrow it´s saturday. He can do that tomorrow. 

  
He falls alseep on the couch with his cat on his back and Lucas on his mind. 

  
...

  
Eliott wakes up early because he has to go take a look at some building in the city on the other side of the park. 

  
It´s so normal. Eliott likes the normalcy of it. He used to be so ashamed of his powers. He was thinking there´s something wrong with him, until he realized it´s actually pretty amazing. 

  
So Eliott walks into the building, repairs few walls and clean some floors, takes a pictures and then he walks back home to starts working on plans for this interior. 

  
He walks across the park back to his new flat and he thinks about Lucas. 

  
Would it be too desperate to text him now? It´s saturday, they talked yesterday but Eliott has his number now, he has it. Maybe he told him that he needs it for work stuff, but who really cares, right? 

  
He should text him. 

  
Eliott´s thumb dancing above his phone screen, but he can´t think about anything he can write to not sound stupid or awkward. 

  
Eliott is right in the middle of the park, he stops and looks around. He looks to the tree crowns, he sees the still-small-but-there leaves shaking in the light wind. Then he looks around the park, noone´s there. 

  
But-

  
What the fuck-

  
That old-looking thick tree has...human hands?   
Yes, really there are hands, small but strong, around the tree. Eliott goes closer and closer and looks behind the tree, and there´s Lucas.   
There´s Lucas with his cheek smooshed by the wood, whole body pressed to the tree, eyes closed, little smile on his lips, standing on his tiptoes, hugging the tree trunk. 

  
Eliott feels like swooning on the lawn because this is the cutest thing he ever seen. 

So yeah, in conclusion: _Eliott is fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter from Lucas´ pov.
> 
> tumblr: briallenko


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for the long wait. Apparantely my life still can´t respect that i´m a fucking writer first and an-adult-human-being-with-responsibilities second. 
> 
> Friday february 14 will be out the valentine´s part of Little Miracles series aka Lucas elfie boy and Eliott dear deer. ♥
> 
> Anyways, hope you´ll enjoy this chapter and that it was worth to wait. (Sorry again)  
> Love you.

**LUCAS**

Lucas wakes up on saturday (after the night with the boys) when it´s already bright day behind the window. 

  
But he doesn´t want to leave the bed just now, he´s tired. He´s wierdly tired, because he slept long enough without annoying alarm in the morning, so he should be rested. But this feels different. 

  
This feels like it´s his _soul_ who is tired. He´s lying in bed, duvet covering his body up to his chest, Lucas´ gripping the soft fabric and he´s thinking. 

  
It feels like suddenly, out of nowhere, everything that Andy told him on _fucking_ _tuesday_ finally wakes up something inside him and he´s replaying the interaction on and on again in his head.   
_Did he really tell him, that he has a green brain?_  
And that Lucas is a dreamer. Out of his mind _all the damn time._

  
Lucas´ thinking about it now. And okay, yes, maybe it´s true. 

  
So what. So fucking _what_. He has every _right_ to escape annoying thoughts for a moment, no? And if it´s for a little longer sometimes (quite often lately) so what. 

  
Lucas´ lying in the bed and he´s thinking about another person who left him. Not that Lucas was so damn happy and in love with Andy, but, when it was good, it was just... good. It was nice to have someone to hug or to eat dinner with or whatever, just those little things. Not that Andy had so much time for him. 

Lately it was just like... Lucas made a dinner, they sat and ate and after five minutes Andy stood up that he had important meeting and he had to go. And he left.   
Sometimes Lucas needed hug, he needed someone to hold him, so he went to Andy in Andy´s flat, sat on the couch next to him and hugged him. Andy pushed him away like every single fucking time to ask _"what is this? what are you doing?"_ and when Lucas said _"i just want to hug you"_ , Andy says _"don´t be such a baby, Lucas"._

  
Break news: Lucas _is_ a _baby_. And he _needs_ hugs! A lot!

  
Lucas´ lying in bed, thinking about what he did wrong. Thinking about Andy telling him he didn´t do anything right. So, in fact, he did everything wrong . 

  
Okay so, Lucas will be what, _devastated_ because of some busy rich business man? 

  
_Hell the fuck not._

  
...

  
When Lucas reaches his destination, he feels huge relief in his body. Oh dear lord. He needs this. 

  
He couldn´t stay at home in the sea of selfpity, so he got up, brushed his teeth, put on dark blue pants with bare ankles, his favourite grey knitted sweater and white snickers and he left his house.   
He walked through the street with hands in pockets, bought one chocoroll at the bakery in the middle and ate it as a breakfast (or lunch or whatever) and now he´s here. In the park near to his flowershop. 

  
He´s in the middle of the green lawn. There´s this huge acacia tree. It´s the oldest tree in Paris. He´s like four hundred years old and he´s Lucas´ favourite. He´s giving the most beautiful and most positive (which Lucas needs right now) energy and the best hugs. 

  
"Hi, Aki," says Lucas and presses his body to the tree trunk, arms embrace the strong old wood. Lucas feels the structure of the tree on his face and he closes his eyes and breathes in with a relieved smile. 

  
He almost feels the soft twigs hugging him back. "I missed this," Lucas whispers. 

  
He feels like the tree´s energy pumping into his body and he´s so grateful. 

  
"Lucas?" 

  
Lucas´ eyes snap open and there´s Eliott, watching him with little smile. He looks beautiful today, in all black, hair dancing in the slight wind, eyes clear and pretty. 

  
"Hi," says Lucas, his voice comes out softer than he would ever think. He still doesn´t move, still pressed to the tree with his whole body, just eyes watching Eliott. 

  
"What are you doing here?" Eliott asks and _fuck_. Fuck fuck _fuck_. He will think the same as Andy now, right? He will think Lucas is crazy, he will think Lucas is stupid. He will think Lucas has a green brain. 

_Fuck this too._

  
"I´m..." Lucas says, watches Eliott´s little smile for a moment and then answers truthfully. "I´m pumping the energy in."

  
Eliott´s smile softens. "Really?" he almost whispers, like he doesn´t want to interrupt anything Lucas´ doing. 

  
Lucas nods. "Well, yes," he says. "It feels like freedom."  
Lucas sighs and closes his eyes again. He didn´t move since he came here. And he won´t move because of Eliott. He can think whatever he wants, okay? They know each other for 3 days. It´s not like there´s _something_. It´s not like Lucas should care what Eliott thinks about him, right?

  
_Right?_

  
Yeah, say it to the feeling in Lucas´ stomach. 

  
But Lucas hears some shuffle and then Eliott´s sigh. When he opens his eyes, Eliott is there, pressed to the other side of the tree trunk, hugging it like Lucas, opposite to him, peeking at him over the wood. 

  
"Mhm..." Eliott smiles, closed lips, eyes half-shut. "You´re right, it truly feels like freedom," Eliott whispers and there they are, hugging the oldest tree in Paris, in the middle of the park, on 23rd of March. 

  
Lucas feels like his shoulders lost the tense. 

  
It´s so wierd. Eliott doesn´t mocking him about it, he doesn´t think it´s stupid, he doesn´t make Lucas feel bad about it. He just hugs the tree too, just because he wants to try it? Just because of _Lucas_? 

Something in Lucas´ heart shifts. The energy about the two of them and the tree is so different from everything he ever felt, so strange, so overhelming. Lucas´ feels almost electricity in the air between them.   
They don´t touching with any part, but it´s like every single nerve in his body itching to touch Eliott´s skin. 

  
They´re there, hugging the tree, smiling at each other over the wood, cheeks pressed to the rough surface. Lucas is sure he has pressed the crust into his skin, but he couldn´t care less. 

  
After some time of comfortable silence, Lucas pulls away and Eliott mirrors him. 

  
"So..." Eliott rubs his forehead, looking at Lucas. "Any plans today?" 

  
Lucas looks up and he sees the sun between the tree twigs and leaves, shining bright and beautiful right above their heads. It´s noon, then. It´s such a beautiful day. 

  
"Do you have any plans?" Lucas asks instead of answer. 

  
"Well... I have to finish moving in. I still have some boxes which need to be carried up to the third floor," Eliott smiles and shrugs. 

  
Lucas doesn´t hesitate more than two seconds. "Wanna help with that?" he asks, raising his eyebrows at Eliott. 

  
"Y-you want to help me carry my stupid boxes?" Eliott asks, taken aback. 

  
Lucas shrugs. "I mean, yeah, if you want... And it´s not stupid, it´s your stuff in there."

  
Eliott smiles wide and beautiful and Lucas´ fingertips vibrates. 

  
"Okay, yeah, I would love that, thank you," he says and Lucas nods with a smile. Then Eliott reaches a hand and points to the street which is visible from their place. Even Lucas´ flowershop is visible. "Shall we?"

  
Lucas nods again and when Eliott takes a step to their destination, his back with wide shoulders (not much, but just the right amount Lucas likes) facing Lucas, he quickly turns back to the acacia. 

  
"Thank you for your beautiful energy, Aki," Lucas whispers to the crust and plants a light kiss there. 

  
"You´re coming?" says Eliott, good ten metres away from Lucas now. Lucas turns to him and see his smile, soft and warm, just like the sun today. He also feels something else. 

  
And the fact, that he can´t name that (yet), he hates and loves at the same time. 

  
It´s a mystery. 

  
...

  
Eliott has just a few boxes under the stairs, so they both goes up and down like three times.

  
His flat is so nice, space-y and cozy. Lucas is slightly in awe, because he didn´t know that in the building like this one can be this beautiful place to live. It´s new, clean, modern but with a lot of vintage stuff. Like the table in front of the window. There are sunflowers from Lucas, on that table, looking like fresh warm suns. 

  
"Beautiful," Lucas wispers to them, when he comes to look at them closer, caresses their leaves. Sunflowers blush a little and smile at him so they suddenly look like they´re shining even more. 

  
What Eliott has and it´s way more important to mention than some boxes, is white fluffy cat with vibrant blue eyes. 

  
"Oh my goodness! This is definitely the most precious cutie, I´ve ever seen!" calls out Lucas, when he sees the white fluffy ball sleeping on the windowsil in Eliott´s living room. 

Okay he´s lying. The most precious cutie is most definitely Eliott.   
But _shhh_. 

  
Lucas goes to the cat and gently caresses her fur. He gasps almost immediately. "It´s the softest thing ever!" he says in loud whisper and turns to Eliott who´s watching him with amused smile.   
And also something else, something strange in his eyes. If Lucas wasn´t so busy with that cute cat, he would surely wondering more about that look in Eliott´s eyes. 

  
But he´s busy now. 

  
The cat opens her eyes. Lucas stares at those, because there are like every shade of blue anyone can imagine and the cat looks like she has eyeliner. Eyes framed with thick black lines.

  
The cat looks like cartoon. 

  
"Wow," Lucas whispers, touching softly the cat´s forehead with his index. "You´re so beautiful," he whispers to her. "What´s her name? Or his?" he asks Eliott and when he doesn´t get an answer, he turns to him. 

  
Eliott stands there, looking at Lucas but also looking right through him. 

  
"Eliott?" Lucas says softly. Eliott jumps a little and focuses his eyes back to Lucas´ face, shakes his head a little. 

  
"What?" Eliott says and coughs. "I´m sorry, what did you say?"

  
"Are you okay?" Lucas asks, frowns a little. Eliott looks confused. 

  
"What? Yeah, I´m good," he says and smiles, so Lucas lets himself relax.

  
"What´s this cutie´s name?" he asks again, still softly caressing the warm soft fur. 

  
"Um..." Eliott looks at the cat and narrows his eyes. It looks almost like he´s having a little conversation with that animal. 

  
_That´s... well, that´s cute_ , Lucas thinks. 

  
"His name is Star Lord," Eliott says and Lucas only stares in shock. 

  
"Really?" 

  
"Well, don´t blame me, he chose it himself," Eliott laughs and Lucas too.

  
"I like it a lot," says Lucas, smiling. "Actually, I have this little palm tree in my house called Grooty, so..." Lucas shrugs and watches as Eliott´s smile widens. He looks... Well, Lucas doesn´t know how to discribe such a beauty anymore. 

  
And now Lucas told him about himself giving names to plants. Well, _fuck_. Eliott will now think he´s totally insane, probably. 

  
But Eliott surprises him, like always. "Grooty?" he says with wide grin. "His name is Grooty? That´s so sweet! I love baby Groot in Guardians." 

  
"Yeah, me too, but truth to be told, the old Groot in the first movie si so underrated. He literally saved all their lives, he deserves to be loved more," Lucas says, because _yes_ , old Groot is the real hero. 

  
"That´s what I think too," says Eliott and smiles. "We can watch the movies sometimes, together," he adds and Lucas looks at him and he can´t stop the thoughts of how perfect it would be and how he would love that. 

  
"Yeah, sure, we can," he says and smiles back at the boy. 

  
"Today?" Eliott raises his eyebrows in offer. "If you are free for this afternoon?" 

  
And Lucas would love that, but-

  
"I would like that, really, but, I have a flower delivery in-" he looks at his watch, "-in like hour and a half and I still didn´t prepare the bouquet. So I should probably go," yeah, Lucas is sad about that too. 

  
"Flower delivery? What kind of flowers?" Eliott asks like he´s really interested in that, which is.... it´s nice. 

  
"Pink and red roses, it´s anniversary, or something like that," Lucas says. 

  
"That sounds really sweet," says Eliott in his own sweet voice and Lucas heart melts a little more. 

  
Lucas turns to leave and then he notices something. 

  
"You have access to the roof?" he asks and point to the door in the ceiling. 

  
"Yes, I have," Eliott grins proudly. 

  
"What are you doing there? On the roof?" 

  
Eliott´s watching him curiously before he says "Talking to the Sun, and the Moon. And sometimes the stars."

  
 _Oh_. 

  
And that...

  
"That sounds nice," Lucas says softly and Eliott´s eyes sparkle, like he has stars in them himself. 

  
...

  
Lucas knocks at the blue front door and waits. 

  
He has huge bouquet of red and pink roses in his arms, phone with the delivery address shoves into his back pocket. 

  
Lucas didn´t use his magic to create this gift. He used his own hands, because nothing is more satisfying than looking at your own hard work and actually really like it. Lucas loved this one. It´s beautiful. Roses´ petals are huge and incredible, colours bright and pretty.   
He took a pic of it and posted it on his instagram. 

  
The door opens and there´s a girl, young lady, blond wavy hair like a princess from some fairytale, big greenish eyes, pinks sweater and wide smile, which freezes on her face, when she sees the flowers. 

  
"Hello, special delivery for mademoiselle... Lecomte?" Lucas says with sweet smile and handing her the gift. She just stares at him without single word. Lucas´ smile falters a little. "Are you... Daphné Lecomte?"

  
She shakes her head, then nods, then shakes again. "Y-yeah, yes, it´s me, I´m Daphné."

  
Lucas smiles again and hands her the bouquet. She takes it, carefully, her eyes a little watery. Then, another girl with dark hair in blue sweater appears behind her, covering her smile with her palm. 

  
Daphné turns around and jumps when she sees the other girl. "This... What is this, Manon?" Daphné asks. The girl - Manon - shrugs with a innocent smile. "Manon..." 

  
"Happy birthday, babe," Manon says and kisses Daphné´s cheek. 

  
"Are you serious?" Daphné whispers with wide eyes and jumps at Manon with happy squeak. "Oh my dear god, Manon, I love you, thank you baby!"

  
Manon giggles, Daphné cries and giggles too, and they´re kissing and hugging and Lucas suddenly realizes it´s kind of private moment and he should stop staring, probably, and get the fuck out from here, so he leans and closes the blue door and then he takes a long walk home. 

  
It´s wonderful spring saturday evening, it´s chilly but Lucas feels his surroundings is still warmed by the sunbeams from today. 

  
And he thinks about Eliott. 

  
...

  
Sunday was lazy day for Lucas. 

  
He wakes up, lies in the bed for couple minutes or hours or whatever and he feels wierdly demotivated. Like something is odd. Something is not in place. His hands reaching for something but for what?   
His hands reaching to hold onto something, to wrap themselves around something but around what?   
He feels like his heart is reaching too, and it´s wierdly uncomfortable. 

  
He gets up around noon and goes to water his plants. 

  
"What´s up with you, Lulu?" asks Henry from the corner. It´s a flaming dragon tree and it´s the wiser of all green-ones in Lucas´ house. 

  
Lucas throws himself on the couch, closes his eyes and sighs. 

  
"Nothing," he says and sighs again. "Or, I don´t know." 

  
"Who´s ass I have to kick?" says Samantha angrily in her tinky-voice and it sounds funny, really, but Lucas can´t find the will in him to laugh.

  
"Noone´s Sammy, it´s, I don´t know, I feel wierd."

  
"Is it still because of that asshole Andy?" asks Lily from her flowerpot hanging from the ceiling. "Because Lucas, dear, he´s not fucking worthy."

  
"No, it´s not... okay maybe a little. I can´t forget those words what he told me. I feel like I fucked up and now I´m maybe in the beginning of something new and I feel this strange fear that that´s _me_ who´s not worthy, you know?" Lucas says and then he stops, when he realizes what he just said. 

  
It´s silence in Lucas´ living room. Plants stare at him. 

  
"What?" Lily says. "What you mean that you´re _in the beginning of something new_ , what is that? Did you meet someone?" 

  
"Are you serious?" asks Henry.

  
"Oh, Lucas, please, tell me he isn´t such a dick like the last one," Samantha whines. 

  
"What´s his name?" asks Grooty from above Lucas, because his place is still on the bookshelf above the couch.

  
"Guys, stop it, I didn´t mean to- That wasn´t... I mean-" fuck. Lucas doesn´t know why he said it. 

  
Or does he?

  
"He doesn´t even like boys, so, calm down, okay? It´s just one boy who came to the flowershop and I met him yesterday again and he just... I don´t know, he´s just so nice," Lucas shrugs like it´s not a big deal, when his hearts beating loudly in his chest. 

  
"What? Why didn´t you tell us before?" Lily says. "I thought we´re telling each other everything," she frowns at him. 

  
"You mean that I´m telling everything to you, right?" Lucas smiles a little. 

  
"Well, yes," Sam says. 

  
"Okay. Look. It´s not a big deal. It´s nothing and I´m sure it´ll stay like that," Lucas stands up from the couch, goes to the kitchen and comes back with mug of hot green tea on his hands. 

  
He stops when he realizes all his plants staring at him. Again.

  
"What?"

  
"Well?" the devil´s ivy from the table says. 

  
"Well what?" Lucas frowns. 

  
"What´s his name?" Jade plant from the windowsil asks. 

  
"How he looks like?" shouts candelabra tree from the place next to the former. 

  
"When we´ll get to know him?" asks the polka dot plant. 

  
"Oh my god, stop it!" Lucas says. "I don´t know! I don´t even know him like that myself. He just came to the flowershop like, twice, and I helped him with moving yesterday. The end."

  
"You helped him with moving?" Lily yells. 

  
"Ah fuck!" Lucas sighs. "I´m going out, y´all are curious bitches!" 

  
"Noooo, wait!" they all calling for him but Lucas just flips them off and walks out of the house with that mug still in his hands. 

  
...

  
He´s working on monday morning, hands dirty from clay, when his phone buzzes on the counter. Lucas stands up and sees message from unknown number. 

  
**Unknown**  
 _Hey_ 😊 _How´s it going?_

  
Lucas frowns. Who that could be? 

  
He ignores it and goes back to the work, when another message comes. 

  
**Unknown**   
_What you´re having for lunch?_

  
What the fuck. Who´s that?

  
**Lucas**   
_I´m sorry, who´s that?_

  
The response is immediate.

  
 **Unknown**  
 _Oh, sorry, this is Eliott_ 😊  
 _Should say that first._

  
Oh. 

  
_Oh_. 

  
Yeah, Lucas gave him his number but Eliott never gave him his own. 

  
**Lucas**   
_Oh. Hi._

  
He saves the number in his phone with a star emoji. 

  
**Eliott ⭐**  
 _Hi_.  
 _So, what about that lunch? What you´re eating?_ 😊

  
**Lucas**   
_I don´t know yet, I´m kinda busy right now. Eat later._

  
Lucas doesn´t recieve a response for that, so he get back to work, repoting some more plants and he almost forgets about that, when his phone buzzes again. 

  
And, look, he´s not proud of how fast he jumps on his feet from where he was kneeling on the ground, or how his heart speeds up like crazy. He´s not proud of it, but here he goes. 

  
Unless it´s not Eliott who´s texting him this time. 

  
It´s not Eliott at all. 

  
It´s Andy. To Lucas´ huge displeassure. 

  
**Andy**   
_Hello. Need to meet you._   
_In a bussiness thing._

  
What the fuck? 

  
Lucas stares at the text for a long time. Why would Andy wanted to meet him in a _business_? Him? Lucas? When Lucas never been that person, who´s caring about trade and stuff. Not like Andy. Never like Andy. What business? What the hell? 

  
Lucas is lost in thoughts, he doesn´t hear the door opening and someone walking inside. He stands there, in the counter, hands dirty from the clay and earth and green from the grass. 

  
"Hi."

  
Lucas startles with that voice and jumps before he turns to the visitor. 

  
There´s Eliott. All beautiful like always. Sweet smile and kind eyes and Lucas blinks at him because he´s still lost in thoughts about what fucking business Andy would fucking want to discuss with Lucas. 

  
"Are you okay?" Eliott asks and frowns. 

  
Lucas shakes his head and drops his phone on the counter again, the screen darkened a while ago. Eliott´s eyes snap there. 

  
"Yes, yes, good, hi, um..." Lucas rubs his forehead. "Uh, what are you doing here?" 

  
Eliott smiles and picks up his hand with a bag. "I brought lunch."

  
"You what?" 

  
"Well... you said you have no time to _eat_ , Lucas, and I can´t have that, can I?" Eliott shrugs, looking adorable. "So I brought grilled chicken and fresh bread. Delicious."

  
Lucas stares. 

  
"Wait..." Eliott stops and looks at Lucas with wide pretty eyes. "You are not a vegan, are you?" 

  
"No, no I´m not vegan," Lucas says. "I love nature and plants, yes, but I love good food too."

  
Eliott chuckles, his wide shiny grin returns to his face. "Great, let´s eat."

  
...

  
Lucas had to go to the backroom and create pair of chairs and little table with his magic, but it´s just fine, because he needed something like that in his floweshop, anyways. 

  
It´s wooden, painted with white paint. Two chairs and a table, wood and black metal. It looks amazing, better than Lucas could ever think of, even. Guess his magic knows him better than he knows himself, huh? 

  
He placed the new furniture behind the middle line of plants and they sit there and eat. 

  
"You know, I was thinking about that movie night," says Eliott, chewing the chicken.

  
"What movie night?" asks Lucas, tearing the fresh bread - which is absolutely delicious - looking at Eliott. 

  
"The Guardians of the galaxy movie night, as we were talking about on saturday," Eliott reminds him. 

  
"Did we really use the word _night_ in the conversation?" Lucas raises his eyebrows. 

  
Eliott´s smile widens. "I mean, Lucas, it´s whole two marvel movies, of course it will be night, when we´ll start after you´ll finish with work, some day. What about tomorrow?" 

  
Lucas thinks. "Hm... can´t tomorrow, sorry. Another delivery in the evening. What about wednesday?" 

  
"Wednesday´s good," Eliott grins at him. "And I was gonna ask, how was the delivery on saturday?" 

  
"It was sweet. The girl ordered huge bouquet of pink and red roses for her girlfriend´s birthday," Lucas smiles with the imagine of Manon and Daphné in embrace. He takes his phone from the counter to show a pic of that bouquet to Eliott. When he unlocks it, there´s another message from Andy. 

  
**Andy**   
_Let me know if you´re free for meeting on Wednesday, 19h._

  
Lucas stares at it, confused and a little angry now. What the fuck he wants?  
He types a reply. 

  
**Lucas**   
_What do you want?_   
_What bussiness?_

  
"Everything okay?" Eliott´s voice reminds him that he´s not alone. "Lucas?"

  
"Yes, sorry," Lucas says and quickly finds the pic from saturday. "Here," he hands his phone to Eliott so he can take a look. 

  
"Wow, Lucas, that´s so beautiful," Eliott says as he´s looking at the phonescreen. "Seriously, the girl must be so happy."

  
"Yes, she was happy. She was surprised, a lot. And both of them were so cute, you could see how much they love each other," Lucas smiles. 

  
Yeah he didn´t get to know this kind of love. He brought a bouquet of lilies to Andy´s birthday in january just to found them behind the door in his hallway the next morning. _"what?"_ Andy said when Lucas asked him about that. _"I can´t have them in my place, Lucas, I have air conditioning and they need fresh air, you said that yourself, no? I never open the windows. I can´t have them there. I need to have it clean there."_ Lucas frowned. _"What are you talking about?"_ he said to him and looked at snow white lilies. _"These are lilies, Andy, lilies actually mean_ purity _. There´s nothing dirty about them, literally, nothing."_ And then Andy got mad. _"I don´t fucking care about flower meaning, Lucas. I can´t have stupid flowers in my flat. End of the discussion."_  
Maybe this was the one of the signs for Lucas and he didn´t want to see that. 

  
"Lucas?" 

  
"What?" 

  
"Um.. Someone´s texting you," Eliott handing his phone back to Lucas, his smile is gone and when Lucas takes the phone and looks, Eliott´s eyes watching him carefully. 

  
**Andy**   
_Don´t make it difficult for me, Lucas._   
_I´ll tell you in person. Wednesday._

  
Lucas takes a deep breath with closed eyes. He´s mad now. How the fuck Andy thinks he says something and everyone´s gonna do what he wants. 

  
_Not a fucking chance._

  
Lucas opens his eyes and types a reply with angry fast fingers. 

  
**Lucas**   
_Can´t on wednesday._   
_Leave me alone._

  
He throws the phone on the table and meets with curious eyes. 

  
"Sorry about that," Lucas says and sighs. 

  
"It´s good... um... who was that?" Eliott asks hesitantly. 

  
Lucas sighs again. "My ex-boyfriend." 

  
"Oh..." Eliott says. "He wants you back, right?" he´s watching Lucas with a very focused eyes. 

  
"What?" Lucas almost yells. "No! No, god, no, he doesn´t want me back, he actually thinks I´m-"

  
Lucas stops himself. Because should he be saying this to Eliott? He doesn´t even know this guy that well...

  
"You´re what?" Eliott asks. 

  
"Crazy daydreamer with a green brain," Lucas says eventually. It´s truthfull and he can´t find the will in himself to lie to Eliott. "He broke up with me on tuesday, week ago, and now he´s texting me about some kind of business, wants to meet me on wednesday."

  
Okay, great. He said it all. 

  
Fuck. 

  
"Will you... go there? Meet with him?" Eliott asks carefully, watching Lucas. 

  
"Not a fucking chance," Lucas snorts. "Besides, we´re having a movie night on wednesday, no?" Lucas smiles and Eliott relaxes, smiles back. 

  
"Yes, we have," he says and smiles softly.

  
"Good," Lucas says and bites another piece of the bread. 

  
...

  
The movie night comes sooner than Lucas can blink twice. 

  
He bought some snacks and then he headed to Eliott´s apartment in the purple building. 

  
He takes Grooty with him. 

  
"Yes! You brought Grooty!" Eliott squeaks and Grooty blushes in Lucas´ arms. "Hi, Grooty, nice to meet you. Ready to see the epic movie character you´re named after?" 

  
Lucas looks at Eliott with wide eyes. _Who is this boy?_

  
Lucas settles on the couch, put Grooty on the coffee table. Eliott takes the snacks and goes to the kitchen to prepare something for them. 

  
"Wow, Lucas!" Grooty says in loud whisper. "You didn´t mention he´s this beautiful!" 

  
"My gosh, don´t start again," Lucas says and giggles. "And yes, he is, I know."   
Lucas stands up and goes to the sunflowers on Eliott´s desk. "How are you, beauties?" 

  
"Lucas!" they say. "We´re wonderful, Eliott is such a sweetheart!" sunflowers blush too and giggle. 

  
"Oh, yeah? Is he?" Lucas smiles at them and caresses their leaves. 

  
"Yes, he´s talking to us so sweetly, telling us we´re beautiful every morning, smiling all the time, he´s the best, thank you for giving us to him!" 

  
"I´m so happy to hear that," says Lucas and he wants to cry, because what the fuck this is so sweet and cute, hear this about Eliott. Hear that Eliott loves the sunflowers so much. 

  
Eliott comes back with bowls of potato chips and tacos and whatever else and they settle on the couch next to each other. 

  
Eliott looks at him. "Ready?" 

  
"Ready like never," Lucas grins at him. "Where´s Star Lord? He should watch this with us, too." 

  
In that moment Star Lord comes to the room, jumps on the couch between Lucas and Eliott and yawns. 

  
Eliott chuckles. "Here we are, let´s watch it."

  
...

  
It´s strange. 

  
Strange feeling in the dark room surrounds them. Lucas feels something like electricity escaping from his body. It´s endless. When he looks at Eliott one time in the middle of the movie, he´s focused in the screen, holding his right forearm with his left hand, tightly. 

  
In the middle of the second movie Lucas is not sure if he can handle it anymore. It´s like something in him calling for Eliott, to reach for Eliott, to touch Eliott, and Lucas takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

  
_What the fuck._

  
He lets out long relieved sighs when the movie ends. 

  
Don´t get him wrong. He loves Guardians of the galaxy, but he also loves when he understands his body´s behaviour. Which he´s not, now. Or, every time around Eliott, honestly. 

  
He would fell alseep, if he didn´t have to controll himself so much. 

  
When the movie ends and Lucas looks at Eliott, he seems wierdly relieved too. 

  
"Well that... that was fun," Eliott says a little shaky and smiles at Lucas. "Love that movie. Both of them."

  
"Yeah, same," says Lucas and rubs the hair on the back of his neck with trembling fingers. 

  
"Do you wanna... see the roof?" asks Eliott with sparkly eyes. 

  
And, Lucas would love that, but he´s not sure he would handle that tonight. He´s not sure what´s happening with his body near Eliott. Like his magic wants to jump out and make something stupid.   
And he can´t let that happen. 

Not even the boys know about that he´s magic. 

  
"I should probably go home, it´s late," Lucas says, stands up and takes Grooty to his hands. Eliott nods, his smile is gone. "But... some other time, I would love to," Lucas adds. 

  
Eliott smiles. "Okay," he says softly. "I´ll walk you home."

  
"You don´t have to, it´s late, Eliott." 

  
"I want to," Eliott says. "I need some fresh air, anyways."   
And yes, Lucas can relate. 

  
...

  
They walk to the other end of this street, _their_ street, around closed restaurants and coffee shops and Lucas´ favourite bakery. It´s nice. The night is chilly because, still, it´s March. But that´s probably exactly what Lucas needed to clean his mind a little. 

  
"We´re here," Lucas says, when they comes to Lucas´ front door. Lucas stands on the one stair leading to his door and reaching in his pocket for the keys. He turns back to Eliott when he finds them. "Thank you for walking me home." 

  
"Yeah, no problem," Eliott smiles. They are the same height now, Lucas´ standing on the stair, Eliott in front of him with hands in his jacket pockets. Lucas looks at him and looks at him and Eliott´s looking back and it lasts too long, aparantely, because Lucas hands starts itching. 

  
"Okay, thank you for this evening, Eliott," Lucas says. "Good night."

  
"Thank you for coming," says Eliott and he´s leaning to him, to Lucas, closer, and Lucas doesn´t know what to do what to do _what to do_ because _what´s happening-_

  
"Good night, Lucas," Eliott whispers, then he turns and leaves. 

  
...

  
It goes like this for the rest of the week and also for the next one. 

  
Eliott texting Lucas, Lucas texting Eliott, those texts mostly don´t make any sense, but Lucas smiles at them anyways. Some days Eliott comes with lunch and they eat together on the white wood and metal furniture in the flowershop.

  
Days are warmer and warmer. March becomes April. It´s spring in its all beauty (well, not quite but enough) and Lucas´ smile doesn´t leaving his face. 

  
Lucas´ phone buzzes few times with Andy´s calls, but Lucas ignores it. He can´t even be much upset about it, when Eliott texts him all the time and he has to smile and laugh above his texts. 

  
...

  
On the wednesday, the week after their movie night, they´re sitting in the coffeshop in the middle of their street. This place is called Sunrise, which is exactly how Lucas feels about Eliott´s smile. 

  
_What the fuck he just thought?_

  
_Jesus..._

  
Anyways...

  
Lucas brings him levanderes. He wrapped them into the paper and tied with a piece of string. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott says when he sits across from him and Lucas hands him the levanderes. "This is amazing, and beautiful, thank you so much," Eliott smells them and hums with pleassure. 

  
"You can hang them or put on the vase but without water, or put under the pillow," Lucas says and smiles when Eliott nods. 

  
"I have something for you too," says Eliott and pulls out the package from under his jacket. 

  
Lucas takes it with shy smile and unwraps the paper. It´s a book, called _Plantopia_. Lucas looks at it with awe and caresses the smooth cover. 

  
"Eliott," he whispers, because it´s beautiful. 

  
"It´s nothing, I´m sure you have several books like this, and you don´t even need it, because you already knows all plants and flowers, but, I saw it in the bookstore and it made me think of you," Eliott shrugs. 

  
"It´s perfect, thank you," Lucas says. Because it _is_. He opens it and smells the scent of bright new book.   
_Amazing_. 

  
...

  
It´s friday. 

  
Lucas decides he´s gonna go to the forest today. He feels like it. 

  
He texts the boys on his way that evening. He knows nobody will want to come, but he likes teasing them about it. 

  
**le gang**  
Lucas: _hey yo, wanna go to the woods with me tonight?_  
Yann: _fucking hell, man_  
Arthur: _no, not again, please_  
Basile: _what? Lulu, you good there? why the fuck you´re going to the woods in the night?_  
Lucas: _to call out dark ghosts, what you think, Baz_  
Yann: _Luluuuuu_  
Basile: _are you fucking serious? well in that case i´m not coming._  
Arthur: _like you would go if there was another reason..._  
Basile: _i think i have ghost on my attic_  
Yann: _Baz, stop with drinking._  
Basile: _i´m serious!_  
Lucas: _imma head out_  
Arthur: _wait! Lulu, so you´re not coming to my place tonight?_  
Yann: _yeah bro, we´re going to Arthur´s_  
Basile: _come on, Lulu, i need to talk to you about that ghost on my attic! It´s serious!_  
Lucas: _nahhh, thanks, have a good night!_ ♥

  
Lucas grins at his phone as he´s walking through the street. Sky is dark already, when he reaches the end with his flowershop. 

  
"Lucas?" 

  
Lucas looks up and there´s Eliott, leaning out of the window, looking down on the street. 

  
"Hey," Lucas says a little stupidly. 

  
Eliott grins. "What are you doing here?" 

  
"I´m going to the woods," says Lucas and shrugs. 

  
"Right now?" Eliott says and looks at the dark sky. "It´s gonna be raining soon," he says. 

  
"What? Really?" Lucas looks around. There´s no people around. And it´s a little windy, that´s right. The nature around is restless. "Well in that case I should hurry up," he says back to Eliott. "Have a good night," Lucas adds and wants to go. 

  
"Wait, I´m coming with you!" Eliott calls out.

  
"What? No-" but the window slaps closed and Lucas sighs but in that moment the front door opens and there´s Eliott in the jacket, coming to him. "What the fuck?" Lucas says. "How the fuck did you get down that fast?"

  
Eliott frowns and then smiles. "I´m coming with you," he repeats, which is not an answer to Lucas´ question. At all. 

  
"Why? You don´t have to, Eliott, I´m doing this all the time by myself, seriously, it´s not-"

  
"Bold of you to assume I let you go alone to the woods in weather like this. In the night," Eliott says with raised eyebrows. Lucas sighs resignated. "What´s that?" Eliott points at the little box in Lucas´ hands. 

  
"Raspberries," Lucas responds honestly. 

  
"Why you´re taking raspberries to the woods?" 

  
"It´s for the fireflies. It´s not raspberry season yet and fireflies love them," Lucas shrugs and they start walking again. "It´s needed to feed the fireflies after the long winter, you know."

  
When Lucas doesn´t get a response for some time, he looks at Eliott, who´s looking at him with wierd glint in his eyes. 

  
"What?" Lucas asks.

  
"Nothing," Eliott says and coughs. "Nothing. It´s true, yeah, the fireflies and raspberries." 

  
Lucas raises his eyebrows with a little smile. 

  
"Do you ever think about it why the fireflies are called _fireflies_?" Eliott asks. "It´s like there´s the fly which is in fire, but, they are not in fire, you know? They just shining. And it´s beautiful. There´s no fly in a fire, but still, people call her a _firefly_. Wierd..." 

  
Lucas´ smile grows wider. "Wierd," he says. 

They walk together to the forest and Lucas enjoyes the sound of their shoes on the ground, the shuffling of the trees in the wind, the feeling of the wind on his face and in his hair. The city is quiet behind them. It´s just nature. 

  
When they reach the destination, Lucas doesn´t hesitate and walks right onto the thin trail between the trees. 

  
"Wait, Lucas," Eliott says and Lucas stops and turn to him. "You have no light?"

  
"No?" Lucas is confused. "The light could startle the fireflies and actually any other animals living in the woods." 

  
"Right... other animals... living in the woods..." Eliott repeats and looks over the trees behind Lucas. 

  
"I know this trail like my own shoes, don´t worry," Lucas says. "The trees taking care of me everytime I´m here." 

  
He doesn´t know why he said this to Eliott. It´s just the dark and the atmosphere and... Eliott. 

  
"Right," Eliott says. Not very convinced. 

  
Lucas sees the hesitation on his face, Lucas can see Eliott´s feet stepping from foot to foot. 

  
He reaches his hand. "Come on," he says. "I´ll guide you."

  
"You´ll guide me?" Eliott says and Lucas can see the small smile appears on his lips. 

  
"Yes, come on," Lucas repeats, his hand still between them. Eliott takes a small step to him. "You´re coming?" Lucas says and Eliott takes another step to him and then he takes Lucas´ hand in his. 

  
It feels like little explosion under Lucas´skin, when their skin touch. Wave of unknown energy runs through Lucas´ body and he gasps. Then he looks at Eliott´s face, who looks almost as shocked as Lucas feels. 

  
Lucas doesn´t understand. But Eliott´s looking at him and he smiles and he relaxes and squeezes his hand, so Lucas smiles at him too and turns back to the woods. 

  
They´re walking like this for a while. Lucas sees everything and sometimes he says Eliott to look out for something, like a twig or a stone or whatever. Eliott´s holding Lucas´ hand and walks behind him and when Lucas turns back to look at him, he smiles every time. 

  
It´s nice. 

  
At some point, it starts raining. 

  
"I told you so," says Eliott.

  
"How could you possibly know?" Lucas giggles but he loves the sound. The rain falling, but the forest is like huge roof above them, so they are not soaked, they are protected. And also the trees know Lucas and they reaching their twigs to protect him more.   
The sound of falling raindrops on the leaves is wonderful and Lucas loves it. 

  
Lucas´ enjoyes it a lot. 

  
He never felt anything like this while holding hands with someone. With Andy, it was never like this, because when they were walking on the street to cinema, Andy was glueded to his phone, dealing with emails for work. They held hands like two times at the very beginning of their relantionship and that was all. 

  
Lucas stops when they reach the destination, which is huge thick tree in the middle of tiny glade. 

  
"Here," Lucas says and unwillingly lets go of Eliott´s hand. 

  
"What is this place?" Eliott whispers, looking around. 

  
"This is the fireflies´s tree, it´s their home," Lucas whispers back. 

  
"What?" Eliott looks at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

  
"Yes," Lucas smiles. "Come here, I´ll show you," he says and goes to the tree, kneels down next to the tree trunk. He opens the box, takes a hand full of raspberries and put them inside the tree through the hole near the ground. "Give them some, too," he says to Eliott and he does, movements slow and careful.

  
They stand up and goes a few metres away from the tree. "Now wait," whispers Lucas to Eliott. 

  
After a minute, they see it. The lights. Tiny yellow-green lights flying from the tree to them and around the tree trunk and up up up and down again, it looks like they´re dancing. And it´s incredible. It takes Lucas´ breath away every damn time. 

  
Lucas looks at Eliott and he´s in awe, watching the fireflies with open mouth and sparkly eyes. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas whispers. "Do you want to see something?" 

  
Eliott looks at him. "Yeah... I would love to," says in slow soft voice. Lucas stands in front of him and closes his eyes, reaches his hands palms up. When he opens his eyes after a moment, he can see that. The fireflies flying closer and closer and closer until they´re above Lucas´ palms, so it looks like Lucas has hands full of light. 

  
There are hundreds of tiny lights flying all around them, but there are also hundreds of lights in Lucas´ palms. 

  
"Woaaahh," Eliott whispers. "How is that possible?"

  
"Give me your hand," Lucas says and Eliott picks up his hand. Lucas let the fireflies go for a second and Eliott puts his hand to Lucas´, palms up. Lucas makes the fireflies goes back to them, and they go, because they love raspberries. And Lucas. They love Lucas, too. 

  
In a moment, Eliott´s palm in Lucas´ is full of fireflies, illuminate both of them in the soft shine. 

  
Eliott stares. His eyes looks golden.

  
"How is this... How?" he says in the softest whisper that Lucas almost misses it.

  
"It's magic," says Lucas. He's not even trying to lie, he's not trying to hide the truth. It is what it is. And Eliott is who he is. And Lucas is who he is. And he doesn't want to hide things from Eliott. So yeah, every time Lucas uses his magic, he tells just that to Eliott, when he asks.

He wants to tell him.

For the first time in his life, he feels like he actually really can tell somebody, tell _him_ , like he really can _trust_ him.

  
It feels like freedom.

  
 _Eliott_ feels like freedom.

  
"You're magical, then," Eliott whispers and looks at Lucas with such a soft sparkly eyes that Lucas' heart not melts anymore, Lucas' heart turns into a liquid in a one fucking second.

  
They´re looking at each other for some time, fireflies all around them, lighting their faces with weak yellow-green light flashes.

  
Eliott's eyes traveling around Lucas' face, then he swallows and takes a breath. 

  
"I want to show you some kind of magic, too," says Eliott in a whisper.

  
Lucas stares at him for some time. Then stares some more.

  
"Can I?" asks Eliott, leans a inch closer.

  
Lucas nods. "Yeah," he says in a weak soft voice. "Show me some magic."

  
Eliott's corner of his lips quirks up a little and Lucas can't believe how beautiful this person is, especially in this lighting. He looks unreal.

  
"Okay," Eliott says. "Close your eyes."

  
Lucas doesn't, he pouts his lips and Eliott's eyes snap there. "Please," Eliott says. "Close your eyes."

  
Lucas does. Closes them.

  
He closes his eyes, inhales through his nose and he feels the smell of the forest, nature, the earth and trees, he feels the soft wind messing with his hair, he hears the rain above their heads, he feels everything. He feels the sweet scent of honey - Eliott.

  
Something touches his cheek. Then the other one too. Eliott's fingers. Then palms. Eliott cups his face. 

  
Lucas' exhales the holded breath as he feels Eliott's thumbs caressing the skin on Lucas' cheekbones.

  
It's so strange. It's _overhelming_. It's like electricity running from Eliott to Lucas to Eliott to Lucas again and again. It´s strange and it´s amazing. 

  
Lucas' hands start trembling.

  
And then, Eliott kisses him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter from Eliott´s pov, hopefully sooner. 
> 
> tumblr: briallenko


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, don´t know if anybody reading this but here it is, the chapter 4 from Eliott´s pov.  
> Hope y´all are safe and alright.

****

**ELIOTT**

  
There are tons of things Eliott could have done differently. 

  
He could have broke up with Lucille long time ago, even before they started living together, because it was just utterly wrong since only a few months in their relantionship. 

  
He could have talk out some problems in the time they came, not wait for the big bang, when everything went down. Not wait till everything blew into his face. 

  
Also

  
He could have transported those boxes with his magic.   
But why, when there was this beautiful boy, offering his help with that? 

When Star Lord saw Lucas for the first time, he was staring at him like he saw a ghost. 

"Stop fucking staring," Eliott hissed at him. 

"No I fucking won´t! He´s gorgeous!" Star Lord said. 

"Yeah I know, but I don´t want him to think I have creepy cat. Stop it."

Then Lucas asked about his cat´s name while caressing the white fur and Eliott was considering to say the real name he gave his cat years ago. 

"Don´t you fucking dare!" Star Lord said, gazing at Eliott. "Or I´ll shit into your favourite shoes. Those snickers from the limited edition."

 _Asshole_ , Eliott thought. 

When Lucas left, Star Lord was unstoppable. 

"Who the fuck is he? Oh gods, Eliott! He´s such a sweetheart! I want him in this house Eliott, don´t fuck it up, please, please, I love him, I absolutely love him!" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Eliott yelled and then he laughed. "You only saying that because he called you cutie and you love when someone talking to you like this. And he likes your favourite movie." 

"Yeah, well, for your information, I _am_ a cutie. He was damn right! And damn _hot_ ," he added, smirking at Eliott with his big blue eyes and black eyeliner. 

And, yeah. 

Eliott knew. 

"And Guardians are pure cinematography gold," Star Lord said. "You love that movie too, so don´t even try to pretend otherwise."

He could created some kind of huge love gesture to show Lucas that he´s in love with him and kissed him under the stars. And the Moon, too, so that bastard would see that Eliott _did it_. All by himself. Get the boy. Without his help. 

  
Then he saw Lucas walking down the street and yeah, of fucking course he had to join him on his trip to the woods. What kind of person would let this boy go to the woods, in the middle of the night, all by himself? 

  
Then he felt it. 

When Lucas held his hand up for Eliott to take it. Eliott took it, of course he did, and he felt it. The _connection_. The absolut immediate connection. The electricity. Static. The _power_. He felt it. 

  
Then he _saw_. 

Then he was watching Lucas, walking confidently through the forest, deeper and deeper in the dark, holding Eliott´s hand. Touching the trees like he would welcoming his old friends. 

Then he saw. 

Then he saw Lucas at the fireflies tree. Then he saw Lucas with _hands full of fireflies._ Then he saw his face, illuminated with soft green and yellow lights. And Eliott could swear he could saw Lucas´ eyes, shining bright _silver_. 

  
Eliott asked himself then, not for the first time but definitely more surely than ever before, _is this boy magic?_

  
And then, Eliott touched him. 

Eliott touched his face and the electricity between them confirmed it to him. 

He was sure then. He was hundred percent sure. He was sure that this was _it_. This was his _anchor_ , Lucas, the sweet boy smelling like a spring. Lucas is his anchor. The anchor what Moon was talking about. 

Because Eliott´s mind is quiet.   
Eliott´s mind is peaceful with him.   
Eliott´s mind is free from all ugly stressfull things.   
Eliott´s mind is in love with Lucas. 

  
And when Eliott was holding Lucas´ face in his palms, he was thinking _is this really my life? Is this how I can live?_

  
Eliott felt relieved. Stones fell down from his shoulders, he felt so _relieved_. He felt relieved he found someone with whom Eliott can finally be freely himself. No hiding. No pretending he´s okay when he´s not (and, to be honest, for now Eliott can´t imagine a moment with Lucas which wouldn´t be okay) just to not bother the other.   
Eliott felt relieved, because he´s not alone now. He thought his whole life he´s alone in this. In magic. In this life. And he´s not. Now he´s not. Not anymore. 

  
And he remembered Lucille´s words from the day he was moving out from their flat. She told him: _"You´re just a dreamer, Eliott. There´s no perfection, what you´re looking for. There´s no magic in this world. There´s no magic in love. There´s no magic in love what you´re waiting for. You´ll end up dissapointed and alone, if you´re gonna continue like this. Think like this."_

Eliott was looking at Lucas´ face, his closed eyes, his sharp and still the softest cheekbones. Eliott was looking at him and Lucille´s words were slowly fading away. _"You´re wrong, if you think, you can find something perfect. There are only people you can go along with and people with who you can´t. And that´s all. The point is, find someone you won´t be annoyed by too much, someone who you can handle, and, I´m sorry, but I apparantely can´t handle you,"_ she said.

  
How can one person be so wrong? What happened to people, that they just stop believe in love, in magical pure love, in _fate_?

  
Eliott was watching Lucas´ face and thought, when there´s no magic in love, how can you explain me _this_? 

  
Eliott was watching Lucas´ face, carressing his cheekbones with his thumbs and that was it. The perfect moment. No mean words in his head. No mess in his mind.   
Just Lucas.   
And love. 

Pure, magical love. 

  
Eliott kissed him. 

  
And that was when his life changed forever. 

  
See, Eliott could have done tons of things differently.   
But definitely not this one. 

  
He understood, with the first touch of their lips. He understood. He´ll never be the same again. Not after THIS. 

  
...

  
Lucas´ lips are like the gate to the whole new world, to Eliott. It´s like someone opens his eyes, like someone wakes him up from strange uncomfortable dream to sweet sweet reality. 

  
Because this _is_ reality. This is _real life,_ even when it feels like a dream. Definitely to Eliott. _How can someone be so blind for so long,_ Eliott thinks. _How I could be so blind and how I didn´t realize I´m missing so much in this world?_

  
Lucas´ hands gripping Eliott´s jacket and their bodies are pressed together and Eliott is not sure if he´ll find a will in him to stop, to not touching Lucas. Because his face is just right _there_ , Eliott still holding him, Lucas´ lips are on Eliott´s, touching, moving, opening, soft and warm and smooth and good. So _good_.   
Eliott feels his closed eyes burning a little, so he shuts them more tightly because it would probably _not_ be okay if he started crying in their first kiss. 

  
Nobody can understand what Eliott feels in that moment. 

  
It´s not just that he´s kissing Lucas, who´s kissing him back, in the middle of the woods, nearby the magical fireflies tree.   
It´s the energy between them, which feels a little too overhelming to Eliott.   
It´s Eliott´s mind, calm and quiet and in place, when he´s with Lucas.   
It´s Eliott´s heart, what feels it all, beating loudly in his chest.   
It´s Lucas, who´s hands travel up Eliott´s body to his face, his hair, his neck, and Eliott shivers with that touch. 

  
They pull away and Eliott opens his eyes to look at Lucas. Lucas´ eyes are _silver_. Silver, shining like diamonds. And Eliott is pretty sure his own eyes are gold in that moment. (He felt it only once in his life, and that was when he painted his first canvas. His eyes were gold that day, that hour, that moment.)   
They are gold _now_. 

  
Lucas smiles at him and Eliott kisses him again, both of them sighs with that. Eliott doesn´t know what Lucas must think in this moment. _Was he expecting from Eliott to be magic, too? Did he feel it? Was he scared or excited? Is he okay with that?_

  
They´re swaying back and forth, Eliott feels Lucas´ smile in the kiss and he smiles too, his hands finally leave Lucas´ face and instead of it Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas´ neck and shoulders and pulls him closer to his body, Lucas´ arms embrace Eliott´s middle and they standing there, like that, in embrace, foreheads pressed together, eyes closer, panting and smiling. 

  
When Lucas burries his face to Eliott´s neck, Eliott´s eyes travel around that place for a moment, the dark, the trees, the fireflies all around them, and it´s beautiful, really, it´s beautiful and magical, and maybe, he´s standing on Lucas´ favourite place, and it feels even more intimate. 

  
But then, Eliott teleports them. 

  
...

  
"What-" Lucas looks around, confused, grips Eliott´s jacket tighter to not lose his balance. They are in front of Eliott´s front door. Purple building. Eliott´s new home. Lucas´ flower shop across the street, dark and mysterious. 

"What did you-" Lucas shakes his head and pulls away from Eliott´s embrace to look at him. 

  
"I´m sorry, I couldn´t wait to-" Eliott starts but Lucas stares at him with wide blue silver eyes and his face is just so beautiful and so damn _close_. 

  
"Did you just... _teleport_ us?" Lucas asks in awe, eyebrows raised up, eyes wide and beautiful. _Fuck_. 

  
"Yeah, sorry, I should probably ask first, but-"

  
"Oh my fucking god," Lucas gasps and steps away from him. "Eliott," he breathes out and Eliott just loves it. He loves hearing his name from Lucas´ lips. "Eliott, you´re magic!" 

  
Eliott frowns, he´s confused. He thought Lucas already knew. "Y-yeah? So are you." 

  
"Yes, but," Lucas shakes his head. Then he throws himself on Eliott, holds him around his neck, lips pressing to Eliott´s. "Fuck," Lucas mumbles into the kiss. "Oh god," he says again and Eliott giggles, kissing the soft boy again and again. And it´s messy and they´re smiling so widely to kiss properly and it´s amazing. 

  
"Do you want to..." Eliott starts saying but is interrupted by Lucas´ lips on his again. "Lucas," he sighs and gasps as Lucas grabs his hair tightly. 

  
"What," Lucas says when Eliott pulls away and holds Lucas´ face. 

  
"Do you want to, um..." Eliott wants to invite Lucas upstairs but he also doesn´t want to push it too far and now he´s struggling with what to say. But then he looks at Lucas, he´s half-closed eyes now with only just little silver sparkles, his red-kissed lips, his flushed cheeks. He wants him. Eliott really really _wants_ him. So he just takes a breath and blurts those words out. "Do you want to go upstairs with me?"

  
Lucas blinks once. Twice. 

  
"Y-yeah," he breathes out. "Yeah I would lo-what the fuck?!" Lucas looks around and they are in Eliott´s living room. "Stop doing that!" Lucas laughs breathlessly and looks around. 

  
"Sorry, can´t help it," Eliott smiles sheepishly. He just didn´t want to waste their night. Their time together. Their _magical_ night.

  
When Eliott steps closer and kisses Lucas again, it´s soft and slow at first, but it´s something there, growing and growing and suddenly they are hungry and desperate and their jackets are gone and their hands everywhere. Eliott picks Lucas up to the table and steps between his legs to be closer closer _closer_. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas sighs and bites Eliott´s lips. Oh fuck. Oh fuck _oh fuck_. He´s so hot. And Eliott´s pants feel tighter. _Fuck_. Eliott kisses Lucas´ neck and feels Lucas´ shuddering breath and he thinks... _I really don´t want to fucked this up._

  
So he stops whatever he was about to do with Lucas´ neck because, _holy molly,_ Lucas´ neck, it´s something else. He stops and leans a little away. 

  
"What is it," Lucas whispers, his hands clenched in fists around Eliott´s t-shirt. 

  
"Um, I... I think this might be the best night of my life," Eliott says, watching Lucas´ face. Lucas opens his eyes fully and looks at him, taken aback. 

  
"Oh..." 

  
"Yeah and..." Eliott continues, "I really don´t want to, like, do something what one of us could regret in the morning, maybe."

  
Eliott wants Lucas. He wants him. He really does. But he wants him for a long long time and he doesn´t want him just for one night and then Lucas might realizes that it was a mistake and won´t want to see him again and Eliott is not sure if his heart which is already in love with this boy, survive that.   
Not seeing him again. 

  
That´s just not real option now. 

  
Lucas is quiet for a moment and then "Oh, yeah, that´s..." he looks away from Eliott and runs his hand through his brown hair, little longer with small curles on the end of every strand. "You´re right," Lucas says and hops down from the table, passes around Eliott. 

  
What? No! Not like _that_!

  
"I am?" Eliott asks doubtfully. 

  
"Yeah, I mean, I don´t want you to regret anything, in the morning, that would be the last thing I would want, honestly, so..." Lucas shrugs. 

  
Lucas thinks that Eliott doesn´t want him like that, right?   
But that´s not true. Eliott wants him, like _that_ , like _everything_. 

  
"I wouldn´t regret anything, Lucas, if you mean that," says Eliott just to be clear from the very beginning. "I meant that, we can like... controll ourselves, right? We can go slow, really, I don´t mind. We can just.. um... wait and do things slowly and right and... I mean, we are not bunnies, right?"

  
"Yeah, of course, bunnies are the worst!" Lucas agrees and then shakes his head. "Actually bunnies are pretty cute, but that´s not the point right now I guess..."

  
"No, it´s not, it´s just that we can be rational and go for more dates like, not to rush things up, you know? Before we do something like this, I guess, or, I don´t know, but take things right."

  
"Yeah, totally."

  
"I´m glad that you agree."

  
"Totally agree."  
  


"Yeah, me too.."

  
They stand there, Eliott near his bedroom door and Lucas on the opposite side of the dark room, looking at each other. There´s tension and electricity in the air. And there´s Eliott, exhales loudly, and there´s Lucas, exhales shuddering breath, his eyes desperate. 

  
"Ah, fuck it," Eliott says under his breath and they both take a step or two and they meet in the middle, hands reaching for each other, Lucas jumps on Eliott and Eliott holds him by his tights and butt and it´s, well, it´s hot. 

  
It´s fucking _hot_. 

  
They lips are so good together. Eliott´s wondering if they met before (yeah, it´s riddiculous, because Eliott would definitely noticed and definitely remember). There´s hot breaths and moans, Eliott doesn´t know if his or Lucas´. And truth is, Eliott never felt anything like this, in his whole life. This _want_ , this almost desperate _need_. 

  
"Lucas," he says and then groans because Lucas pulls by the hair of the back of his neck. Eliott stumbles to the bedroom and if he uses some of his magic to not trip over something on the way, nobody has to know. He falls to the bed with Lucas and they´re kissing and it´s _desperate_.

It _is_. 

And Eliott won´t regret, he won´t _he won´t,_ he´s fucking happy he could jump over the building even without his magic. 

  
It´s like in one minute Eliott´s hovering above Lucas, pressing him into the mattres, and then Lucas is on top, kissing Eliott´s neck, and then Eliott flips them again and it´s like wrestling but hot one. Hot and exciting, not like the real one, sweaty and dangerous. 

  
Lucas´ hands tugging for Eliott´s shirt but it´s not fast enough, not fast, not fucking _fast_ enough.  
And Eliott is suddenly on the other side of the bed, in his boxers. Lucas looks around at him, mouth open. 

  
"Did you just... teleport from your clothes?" he asks. 

  
"Yeah?" Eliott answers and _oh fuck_ , he´s fucking creep. Lucas will now think he´s the creepest wierdo. Fuck. 

  
"That´s..." Lucas says, looking him up and down, biting his lip. "Oh my god, that was so hot," he says and the last word is lost on Eliott´s lips. "Fuck," Lucas mumbles and then Eliott takes off his shirt and reaching for the waistband of his pants. 

  
You know, Eliott were not prepared to see this. Lucas´ body. Lucas´ body like this, so close that he can even touch. And indeed he touches. He _need_ to touch. Eliott would never think about that this beauty is hidden under those sweaters and dungaries Lucas´ wearing all the time. Not that he would ever before think about Lucas´ body (he definitely would and did), but this is, this is overhelming.   
The muscles. 

He´s thin, yeah, but musculin. His shoulders are actually broad and strong. 

  
Eliott captures Lucas´ lips again because he can´t not to, when he´s right _there_ , next to him, and Eliott can hold him and touch him and other things...

  
"Eliott," Lucas mumbles between kisses, when Eliott goes up on him and pinned him to the mattress. Eliott kisses his neck and then pulls away and looks at him. 

God, this boy.. hair all around the pillow under his head, his eyes blue with the slightest strings of silver which slowly fading away. His lips, red and puffy and so kissable.   
Eliott´s sitting on top of Lucas, holding his wrist pinned down the mattress next to his head and Lucas let him, oh gods, he just let him. 

  
"You´re really something, you know that?" Eliott says and shakes his head with smile. Lucas blinks and smiles too, grins at him that his teeth shine in the dark room. 

Before Eliott could register, Lucas flips them around so he´s now sitting on Eliott´s lap, looking down at him with the cutest smirk, when Eliott gasps in surprise. 

  
Lucas looks around the dark room and then moves his hand and there are candles, on Eliott´s table, night stand, windowsil, and few of them levitate in the air above their heads.  
 _Oh dear lord._

  
"You´re magical," Eliott says, just because Lucas _is_ and just because he needs to say it like hundred times aloud to make sure of it. "You´re freaking magical."

  
"So are you," says Lucas and leans down to kiss Eliott under his jaw. "I just want to see you," he whispers to Eliott´s ear. "Because you´re stunning," Eliott shivers as Lucas bites his earlob. 

Eliott is sure he´s gonna faint any second, if Lucas will continue in this. 

  
"Lucas," he gasps as Lucas´ teeth brush across Eliott´s jaw. Lucas kisses his neck, Eliott feels his hot breath and teeth biting there and then his tongue dancing over his skin and he physically can´t let his eyes open.   
"Lu...Lucas," he gasps again, gripping Lucas´ hips. Lucas pulls away and goes a little down, adjusts his body there and hooks his fingers behind the waistband of Eliott´s briefs, then he looks up into his eyes. 

Eliott can physically feel his eyes burning gold. 

  
"Such a beauty," Lucas whispers with silver eyes himself, leans to Eliott and captures his lips with his own again. 

  
"I could kiss you all night," says Eliott breathlessly as he´s literally eating Lucas´ mouth.

But Lucas pulls away, brings his hands back to Eliott´s waistband and in what could be seconds but also years, Eliott feels like he would teleport himself into another dimension, where´s nothing else but them, magic and the endless pleasure. 

  
...

  
"Look at this," says Eliott, moves his hand and in the corner of the ceiling appears pinky coloured little cloud. 

  
"So pretty," says Lucas softly, taps his fingers and from the cloud grows pink and white rose blooms. 

  
"Gods," Eliott breathes out. "Beautiful." 

  
They´re lying on the bed, wearing Eliott´s sweatpants and hoodies, legs up resting on the wall above the head of the bed, they´re lying opposite than it should be. It´s late. Or maybe early, because it seems like the dusk just starts to rise behind the windows, but none of them care for a bit. 

  
They´re casting magic all over the room. There are lines of flowers and the most beautiful plants from Lucas, crawling around the walls and ceiling, out of the window. There are clouds, orange, yellow, blue, white, purple and now pink too from Eliott. There´s one white and grey-ish looking cloud in the doorway from which it´s snowing, just the snowflakes dissapear in the second they touch the floor. Same with one angrily grey-black cloud, raining in the corner of the room (Lucas mentioned he loved the sound of falling rain).

  
Eliott loves all of it what they created. Lying in the bed next to Lucas feels so peaceful. Eliott turns his head to look at this boy next to him. He looks so innocent, so pure. And yet, those stuff what he did to Eliott this night were... not innocent at all.   
But now? Lucas looks like the purity itself. All clean and soft since the very moment they walked out of the shower together and he put on Eliott´s comfy clothes. 

Eliott´s looking at him, as Lucas watching the ceiling, the clouds, the little yellow birds they made, the half-tree growing from the wall with blue blooms on his twigs. 

Eliott´s room looks like a little private jungle now and Eliott loves it. And there´s something else what he loves. It´s the boy next to him in his bed. His eyes, now blue like deep ocean. His nose, sharp and cute, his lips, puffy and pink, his eyelashes, long and beautiful, his chin with the little freckle right under his bottom lip. His hair with those adorable little curles on the ends. 

"Hey, Eliott, look," says Lucas, pretty uselessly because Eliott´s already looking. But Lucas holding in his hands big jar with little lights inside.   
Wait, lights? 

"Oh my goodness," Eliott whispers because these are not lights, these are _fireflies_ , like from the woods and their first kiss (is that possible it was only hours ago?). 

"For you," says Lucas, handing him the jar. "So you won´t forget," he adds a little shyly.

"How could I ever forget," Eliott says honestly, holding the jar closer to his face. There are not only fireflies, but there is also mini-replica of the place in the woods. There is the fireflies tree, grass, bushes and twigs. And fireflies, flying around. It looks like living terarrium. "Lucas," Eliott says, watching the scene inside the jar in absolut awe and adoration. "I don´t want to shut those poor fireflies in the jar like in the jail..."

Lucas snorts. "You really think I would do that to living creatures?" he raises an eyebrow at Eliott. "These are only illusion, in this jar. I would never trap the real ones like this. They are unbelievably generous source of power, you know."

Eliott put the jar on the bedside table and comes back, now hovering above Lucas with a smile, because Lucas just looks so... ethereal. 

They should be sleeping. They should. The sun is rising behind the window, filling the room in soft light, but Eliott can´t find the will in himself. He wants to be with Lucas. Present. Not sleeping. Just, wide awake, watching this boy, kissing him, making some more magic, even when there´s no space in Eliott´s room anymore, with all those clouds and plants and half-trees and yellow birds flying around the ceiling. 

"Thank you," Eliott says with a smile, close to Lucas´ lips. "You´re incredible."

"You´re incredible," Lucas whispers, caressing Eliott´s skin on his neck. 

Eliott grins at him before his kisses him. And kisses him. And again, again and again. 

  
...

  
"So, this is your favourite tree, I suppose?" Eliott asks and tightens his arms around Lucas´ chest. 

They slept a little curled under the blanket to one another. Then they woke up, Lucas let those yellow birds flew out of the window, they ate something and now they´re here. Under the tree Eliott found Lucas hugging two weeks ago. They´re here, Eliott resting his back to the tree with Lucas half-lying between his legs, back to his chest, in Eliott´s arms. This is where Eliott wants him. With him. Close to his heart. 

"I shouldn´t be having favourites, but yes, this is my favourite," Lucas says and strokes Eliott´s veins on his arms with his soft fingertips. "You know, this is the oldest tree in the city."

"Really?" Eliott looks up to the tree crown. "How old is he?"

"More than four hundreds years."

"Wow, that´s something."

"Yes, it´s acacia, and he´s just... so peaceful, you know?" Lucas says and Eliott kisses his temple. So soft. This boy is so soft.  
Eliott holds him closer, watching Lucas´ eyes closing with content smile on his lips, so Eliott just nuzzles into his hair, pressing light kisses there, smelling Lucas´ scent. He smells like spring.   
And Eliott´s mind in calm.

  
...

  
Eliott´s mind is fucking screaming. 

  
_Something is wrong, something is wrong, something is wrong,_ in a loop since yesterday. 

  
After whole weekend with Lucas in their private bubble (literally, because they wanted to know what is feels like, so they created huge magical bubble around the two of them and they were inside almost whole sunday - notes: it was nice) the ugly reality hit them in the monday morning. 

Okay it wasn´t ugly, because it´s April and everything is green and full of blooms. Lucas was happy and fresh and Eliott´s mind were so in peace like probably never in his whole life, until he met Lucas. 

They needed to go to work, both of them, but Eliott managed to came for lunch together to Lucas´ flowershop on monday and tuesday. 

On tuesday lunch, Eliott leaned closer to Lucas and whispered to his ear: "I told the Moon about you."  
And indeed he did.

It was on monday night. He couldn´t sleep and he was staring at the jar with his own private woods and fireflies until his head felt dizzy. Then he got up and climb the stair on the roof. It was cold, but the Moon was there.   
"Hey, Moony," Eliott called at him and Moon beamed at him.  
"Oh gosh, Eliott, you´re alive," and he giggled. Eliott giggled with him.   
"Of course, you know that," Eliott said and Moon nodded. "I just wanted to tell you something," Eliott added and laughed when all the stars from the sky came closer and closer, staring at Eliott expectantly with wide curious eyes.   
"We´re listening," said Moon.   
"Okay," Eliott said and took a deep breath. He was nervous when so many eyes were on him, waiting for him to speak. "I wanted to tell you about Lucas. The flower boy."  
"Oooh," sounded like a choral in the night from Moon and all those stars.   
"No, not like that, but-" Eliott sighed. "Okay it´s exactly like that. It´s just that... he´s wonderful, you know? And he´s... he´s magic."  
"So? You´re magic too," said Moon.  
"I know, but I thought I´m alone in this," said Eliott honestly. "Wait, did you know..?"   
"Of course I knew, I´m The Moon, Eliott," Moon shook his head in amusion. Eliott would like to argue and learn more, but, fuck it.   
"Moony, I think..."  
"Yes?"  
"I found my anchor," Eliott said quietly and in his voice were so many emotions, that all the stars twinkled in the night sky with "Awww!!!" echoed in the silence. 

  
.

Truth was, Eliott missed Lucas in his bed. All those magical stuff were gone (because seriously, Eliott can´t have raining, snowing and storming clouds in his bedroom, can he?). The only thing what left him from their weekend was the terarrium what Lucas gave him.   
That was more than enough, truly. It was a little piece of peace when Eliott didn´t have Lucas around. 

  
But then there was wednesday and thursday and Lucas cancelled their lunch. Eliott wanted to stop by in the flowershop to see him, but he was working across whole city on renovation of old apartments and didn´t make it in time, so when he reached the shop, it was dark inside and door locked. 

  
"Don´t tell me you fucked up already," Star Lord spitted on him the moment Eliott opened the door on thursday evening. 

"I didn´t fucked up anything," Eliott says, but truth was he starts doubting himself too. He would gladly argue with his rude cat, sure, why not, but not today. Not today. It´s second day without any glimps of Lucas and his mind screaming. It´s not that when he doesn´t see him, it´s bad.   
Sure, Lucas is his anchor, but he´s not addicted. It´s just that Eliott feels there´s something wrong and he doesn´t know if it is because of something he did, or if Lucas lost his interest, or if there´s something with Lucas what is wrong, like, if he´s okay. 

No, no, surely Lucas is just _fine_ , Eliott´s just stressing over nothing. 

  
...

  
Friday comes and Lucas doesn´t respond to Eliott´s messages since yesterday. The last text was him cancelling their lunch on thursday. 

**Lucas🌹:**   
_Hi Eliott, sorry I won´t make the lunch today, see you later._

  
Like, there´s no explanation. Why he didn´t make it? What was so important? Not that Eliott would considering Lucas´ job as unimportant, but, still, it was just a lunch, just something about 30 minutes... 

Eliott is worried, because since then Lucas doesn´t responding at all. 

Eliott was walking across the park on friday afternoon, thinking about going straight to Lucas´ shop and ask him what the hell is going on. Their first kiss was just week ago. How can it be bad already? What happened?   
Eliott cut his work day short. He is in no mood to work today, and honestly when he feels down, his work results suck. Which is not very often, but it´s happening sometimes. 

Eliott keeps his head low, watching his feet and thinking, while he´s walking through the park. When he heads up to see the shop, he sees something else. 

And he freezes in spot. 

In the middle of the park is heavy machinery, workers with saws and axes in their hands standing around, and there, in the middle of all of that, with his back pressed to tree, heavy-looking metal chain around his body and the oldest tree in the city, with adorable smile on his lips,   
is Lucas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: briallenko  
> ig: briallen.art (elu fanarts)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas having the time of his life, really. And being tied up to the tree trunk is more comfortable than you probably think it would be. It´s really great. And the tree energy is amazing. Lucas feels it running through his veins and he caresses the trunk as a little thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MTea. ♥

****

**LUCAS**

Lucas didn´t know what happened. How that happened. 

After that kiss in the woods with Eliott, he felt absolut boost of energy in his body. And unfortunatelly (or is it?) all that energy went to his needs that night. And his current need was Eliott. So it happened that he felt so confident in all his moves, his actions, he kissed Eliott like never anybody in his whole life. 

Andy? That bastard never came to his mind that night. Every little shit he told Lucas about how good or bad he is in bed, about how he´s needy and clingy and all that, he felt nothing like that. Lucas felt nothing, only magic magic magic in his veins.

It was so freeing. He felt powerful. He felt in control. He felt excited and great. And then there was Eliott, so pretty and hot and so, so understanding. Eliott was like... like some kind of miracle.   
Lucas felt their connection, he felt their connection is so _strong_ , so strong and unbreakable. Lucas felt that Eliott felt that too. Lucas felt what Eliott wanted and he did it for him.   
Lucas never felt like that in bedroom activities. He never felt like that in sex. Maybe it was because of Andy´s lack of time for these things, maybe because of all that shit he had to hear out about himself. 

But Eliott? 

It was so natural. So _theirs_. 

...

  
And then monday came and Eliott was here with lunch. And tuesday, again. Lucas could swear Eliott is the sweetest and most caring person ever. Lucas was thinking after their weekend spent together, he was thinking he´s too clingy. That he should go home and give Eliott some space. 

But then monday came and they both had to go to work and Eliott was holding Lucas in his arms, refusing to let him go. 

"No, please, don´t go, I´m gonna miss you, Lucas, I can´t miss you like this, it's surely going to kill me I swear," he was mumbling to Lucas´ neck. And Lucas felt so good, so in peace with Eliott. So he just squeezed him closer and inhales the scent of rain and sunbeams from the warm skin of this warm boy and he thought _fuck it._ _We can just stay like this, forever._

But then Eliott´s phone buzzed and he had to go. 

  
When Eliott left after their tuesday lunch together, in Lucas phone was waiting this message from Andy. 

  
**Andy:**   
_Lucas, could you act like an adult for once and respond to my texts?_  
 _We need to talk, business meeting, tomorrow, 11am._

  
Lucas was angry. He doesn´t give a single shit about Andy´s business, why should he meet him for any of it? He hates people who wants only money money money and when they have them, they want more more more.   
Fuck them. 

  
**Lucas:**   
_I have no interest discuss any kind of business with you._   
_The meeting is not happening._

  
But Andy was, after all, prospering business man. He knew how to walk in this. And by that _walk_ Lucas meant he just doesn´t leave people alone until they'll give him what he wants. 

  
**Andy:**   
_I´ll be in your shop at 11am._   
_See you there._

  
So, wednesday came and Lucas was nervous. Not because of Andy - and Andy was his ex-boyfriend after all, but because of he had this feeling it´s gonna be nothing good.   
What possible kind of business Andy wants to discuss with him? Andy knew Lucas is not a little bit interested in stuff like that. 

  
Lucas sent a quick message to Eliott to cancel their lunch together and he hated that. He wanted to see him, it was the only light in his days. (Okay no, the plants were pretty joyful too.) And now Andy took it from him, too. 

  
**Le gang:**  
Lucas: _Andy wants to meet with me, he told that it´s gonna be business meeting._  
Yann: _What kind of shit he´s trying to do._  
Arthur: _Hope you said NO, Lulu???_  
Lucas: _I said NO, but he doesn´t take it as an option, so he´s coming to my shop at 11._  
Basile: _fucking asshole.. should we come and beat his ass up?_  
Yann: _hate to say that but Basile got a point, I´ll do that with smile on my face._  
Lucas: _If it´ll be needed, i´ll let you know, promise_  
Arthur: _What kind of business?_  
Lucas: _have no clue_  
Basile: _beating his ass is my business_  
Yann: _Lulu let us know what´s going on, okay?_  
Lucas: _sure, bye guys_ ♥  
Arthur: _bye Lulu_ ♥  
Yann: ♥♥  
Basile: _bye_ ♥ _and remember: beating. his. fucking. ass._

  
Lucas sighed and waited. He couldn´t even working properly because he was so tense that he broke a leaf to peace lily, when he was repotting her. 

"Ouch, Lucas," peace lily said. 

"Oh, fuck, I´m so sorry, I didn´t want to do that," Lucas said and fixed the leaf with magic. 

"Lucas, I couldn´t be called _beauty queen_ with no leaves," peace lily said and looked at her leaf, now in place, looking like before. 

"I know, I know, sorry, I´m just-"

"Stressed?" asked one plant with big leaves called Elephant´s ear. 

"Yeah, what are you stressing about, Lucas?" asked Monstera from the middle of the shop. 

Lucas sighed and put the white pot with peace lily on the shelf, very carefully. 

"Andy´s coming here to discuss some business stuff and I have this bad feeling about it," said Lucas and noticed that all the plants and flowers now listening. "I feel like it´s not gonna be any good, you know?" 

Plants hummed. 

"I could... bite his ass?" venus flytrap aka the carnivorous plant offered after some time of common silence. Lucas laughed and all plants with him. "What? I´m gonna do that!" 

"No, venus, thank you, it´s not needed," Lucas said and when he saw how dissapointed she is, he added "yet," and winked at her. 

In that moment, Andy opened the door and walked into the shop. Lucas could see how all plants shut their mouths and curled a little into themselves, when Andy, in the suit (what else) walked into the shop. 

"Hello Lucas," he said and stopped two metres in front of Lucas. 

"Save it, just say what you want," said Lucas. 

"Rude, are we?" said Andy and Lucas rolled his eyes. "Okay, Lucas, listen then. There´s this business I would like to discuss with you, because if not me, others will come."

"What business, Andy? What are you talking about?"

"Our company wants to buy your shop, we´re gonna build here new office block," said Andy with his ice-cold calm and Lucas´ mouth dropped open. 

He didn´t speak for a while. 

"Are you fucking serious?" said Lucas and got mad, immediately. There was dead silence in the flower shop, like every plant stopped breathing.   
_He wanted to buy Lucas´ shop just to build here another ugly office building?_

"I´m deadly serious, Lucas. We want this place. Our company is growing, really fast, because we´re very successful, and we need another branch. This place is ideal, because in the park will be new parking land and-"

"What?" Lucas stopped, frozen on spot, staring at Andy´s bussines face he hated so much back then in their relantionship. "What did you say? Parking land? In the park?" 

"Yes, that´s what I´m saying, you´re not listening again, right?" Andy sighed. "You should go out of this green hole, sometimes, Lucas. You apparantely don´t getting enough oxygen into your brain."

The biggest Monstera in the middle scoffed. Venus flytrap reached her leaves, ready to bite Andy´s ass. 

"Parking land? In the park?" Lucas repeated because he needed answers. 

"Yes, they´re gonna have to cut few trees down there, but it´s sacrifice the city is ready to make."

"Cut the trees down?" Lucas said and his heart hurt with those ugly words. 

"Yes, like, the biggest old ugly one in the middle... and few others," Andy said like it was nothing. 

_No. No no no, not the oldest tree in town, how could major ever agree with that? This world is so fucking mean and awful, it´s the worst place to live,_ Lucas thinks. 

"Anyways, I´m here because of the buying process with your shop, so," Andy put his black office case on the counter and noticed the jar for Amazonian rainforest and since last week also another one, for burning Australia, both of them half-full. "Are you fucking serious, Lucas?" 

Lucas just glared at him, not saying a word. 

"You really think that this little amount of money can help?" Andy laughed without any humor. "You´re so naive, what did I say? Dreamer. You´re naive stupid dreamer, Lucas. Few euros are nothing next to the amount what they need to make any difference."

"Why don´t you donate some money? Or your big ass successful company?" Lucas asked without any emotions. 

"If we donate to this shit, we weren´t be so successful, that´s simple," Andy said. "It´s obvious that you have no business thinking, Lucas, and that´s why I am successful and you.... not." 

Lucas wanted to yell. Yell and yell and yell. But he swallowed it down and didn´t say a word. 

Andy opened his case and pull out one grey file. Then he opened the file too and put few papers on top of it. 

"This is our offer, Lucas, and it´s more than generous. You should consider it and sign it down, then you can call me and we make it quick," Andy said and handed those papers to Lucas, who didn´t take them. Lucas just stood there, glaring at Andy and thought: _How could I ever find him handsome? How could I ever be with a person like this?_   
He felt sick. 

Andy gave up and put those papers on the white metal table Lucas made when Eliott came with lunch for the first time, before they got together. 

"Okay, let me know, soon," said Andy and wanted to walked out of the shop. 

"When exactly starting the parking land project? When they want to cut those trees down?" Lucas asked. 

"Starting this friday I think," Andy said. "Goodbye, Lucas."

And he was gone. 

  
...

  
"What we´re gonna do?" asked the biggest Monstera after few minutes of uncomfortable nervous silence. 

"What we´re gonna do?" said Lucas, and lifted his head from his hands where he was sitting on the ground, back resting on the side of the counter. "I´ll tell you what we´re gonna do," Lucas snapped his fingers and there were five yellow birds, same ones as at the night in Eliott´s flat.   
But these had whole different purpose. 

"Go and do what you can," said Lucas and let them fly from the flower shop door. He sent them after Andy. What birds are gonna do with Andy´s fancy suit? Well... whatever they _can_ do. 

Lucas stood up from the ground. He was so mad. So fucking _mad_. He never felt anger like this before. They wanted to cut down the trees in the park. Acacia between them, the oldest tree in the city! He has such a pure soul, how they can just... cut him down? Or others, really? 

And Lucas had a plan in his head, but he needed to calm down, because he felt the dangerous energy in his fingertips and his hands were shaking, he was breathing fast and saw red. 

"He´s such an asshole!" Lucas yelled. "How can someone be so... arghh! I hate it!" Lucas clenched his fists. He burned those papers to ash without even looking at them. "There´s no fucking way I would ever sell this place, what the fuck!" 

"Calm down, Lucas, you´re gonna burn this whole place down with this amount of powers!" said some plant but Lucas didn´t listen. 

He walked out of the shop and started running. 

  
...

  
Lucas ended up in the woods, at the fireflies tree. He ran all the way there without pause and he wasn´t even panting, it was just like a sunday walk in the park. Easy.   
It was the magic, definitely. 

Once he got there, he was buzzing with energy which was waiting to blow up. 

It was bright day, so fireflies were hidden inside the tree. Lucas sits down and pressed his back to the tree trunk. He felt like his anger swimming away from his body and mind, until only helplessness left. 

"What I´m gonna do?" he asked and looked around like someone of the trees or bushes had an answer for that. 

"Stop whining, go, and use your powers to do something useful," said the fireflies tree from behind him and, so, Lucas went. 

He went to the park, stopped at every tree, hugged them and made the protection spell on them. It was both-sided trade, because trees giving Lucas´ energy and he´s giving them protection, at least for now. 

And he hoped it´s gonna be enough. 

  
...

  
And because Andy is _not_ very patient person, he called Lucas the next day, asking him if he signed those papers. 

"Oh, shit, you mean those papers about selling _my_ flower shop to your company? Those papers?" Lucas asked innocently and few plants chuckled. Thank god Lucas cancelled lunch with Eliott for today too, he wasn´t sure if he would be able to come into the state of mind to see how adorable Eliott is and not screaming out of frustration, because for the first time in his life he was utterly _happy_ , and then BAM and Andy happened, again. 

"Yes, Lucas, those papers. Did you sign them? Can I come to pick them up?" Andy said, impatient as always. 

"I´m sorry, Andy, but it happened that those papers burnt to ashes," said Lucas with fake pity. "It was an accident," he added. 

Andy sighed. "Don´t play with me, Lucas, I swear-"

" _You_ don´t play with _me_ , you dick," Lucas said, now angry. "Listen to me. I have no interest to sell my flowershop to anyone and especially NOT to you. Fuck you and your stupid corporacy, don´t you dare coming to me with this shit ever again. Leave me alone and FUCK OFF!"  
At the end of his little speech Lucas´ full screaming. He had enough. 

He ended the call and smashed the phone against the floor. Then he hit his palm into the counter and the phone blew up in the cloud of fire and dust. 

Where this anger came from? Lucas never felt like this before, his friends were always mocking him that he´s too kind and too easy and his mom was telling him just the same when he was little boy. She always told him: _"You the nicest little boy I´ve ever seen, I swear."_  
Lucas didn´t felt like that right now. He closed the shop early and came home, stressed and angry. 

  
...

  
So, it´s friday. 

Lucas couldn´t sleep. But good thing is, he´s calm now. He´s calm and in very good mood, because he has this plan in his head and he´s _ready_. 

  
Lucas gets up from the bed early, put on his dark blue pants and his favourite grey knitted sweater, brushes his teeth, waters his plants and he is ready to go. 

He notices the bucket with yellow paint in the corner of his living room and he tells himself he´s gonna paint it this weekend. Like, really paint it without using magic, it´s gonna be fun. Oh, he can ask Eliott if he wants to paint the walls with him! Oh yes! And he can finally meet Lucas´ green friends in his house.   
Lucas should text Eliott, wish him good morning and ask him about dinner tonight in his house, sleepover and painting session tomorrow. But when he´s looking for his phone, he can´t find him.  
Oh, fuck, he burnt him yesterday. Alright, Lucas needs to get a new one, then, but it can wait. He has a mission now. 

Lucas is in very good mood. He´s not worried anymore. Why? Because he´s gonna protect those trees AND his flower shop with all his power, literally. He already made his mind. Andy maybe ruined his self-confidence in relantionships, but he´s _not_ gonna ruin this for him, too. 

  
...

  
"Hi, buddy," says Lucas once he reaches the acacia tree in the middle of the park. "We´re gonna be stuck in this together for today, hope you don´t mind," Lucas feels acacia breathes in, Lucas sees his leaves trembling. "It´s gonna be okay, I promise," says Lucas, leans his back to the tree trunk, arms to the sides a little, like he wants to shield the tree with his own body. Then he taps his fingers and there´s this heavy chain, wrapping itself around Lucas' body and the tree trunk, from his ankles to his chest, whole Lucas´ body is now pinned to the tree.

It´s tight. It´s tight, but Lucas can breathe quite normal, so that´s okay. 

"Are you comfortable?" Lucas asks the acacia behind him and looks up to his crown now full of green leaves, it´s half of the April and it´s probably Lucas´ favourite month. And May, too. And June. And July. And... others.

"Now we´re just have to wait, I guess..." Lucas says , leans his head back, closes his eyes and sighs. "This is nice," he says after some time. The wind ruffling his hair and caressing the skin on his face and neck. "We´re gonna be here some time I guess, so... what about you tell me some stories from war, huh? I bet you experienced a lot of cool stuff, right?"   
Acacia blushes, takes a deep breath and starts talking. 

  
...

  
"What trees we´re gonna cutting down, boss?" one voice wakes Lucas up from slight slumber. 

_Ahhh, here they are._  
Workers with machineries, saws, axes. Lucas smiles. This is gonna be fun. 

"Who is that?" asks one of them when they come closer and notice Lucas, tied up to the tree with thick metal chain, smiling like the sun. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" 

"Ah shit, why there´s always has to be some crazy greenpeace dude," another worker says. 

"Young man," their boss says. "You know that we have to cut few trees down in here?"

"I know that, but I won´t let you to do that," says Lucas from his place. 

"Why not? What the fuck? Are you some of the conservationist? Because we have a permission." 

"Permission?" Lucas scoffs. "And who gave you this permission?" 

"The major of the city, of course," says the boss and reaches to one of those cars for some papers. "Here."

"Let me see, could you?" asks Lucas with innocent eyes and when the man comes closer, hand with papers reaching to show it to Lucas, Lucas taps his fingers and there´s wind which takes the papers from his hand. 

"Fuck!" the man curses as he´s watching those papers, flying up up up to the sky like birds.

Lucas smiles. 

"Hell.." the man is mad. Lucas´ smiling. "Hey, Corden, go to the town hall for the copy of permission papers."   
Corden grabs the keys and leaves in one of those cars. 

_Good_. 

"Guys, grab the saw and cut the chain around that boy, we don´t have time for this."

Two workers grab the saws and go to Lucas. 

"Do you really need to do this, man?" one of them asks. "Do you really need to do this theatre?" 

"Do you?" Lucas asks calmly. Men just shake their heads and switch on the engine saws. When they touch with the steel blade of the saw the chain, the blade breaks in a half, in both saws. 

"What the-" they look at the broken saws and then at the chain. "What is this material, dude? The blade was from steel!"

"Was it?" Lucas asks and raises eyebrows. 

  
Lucas having the time of his life, really. And being tied up to the tree trunk is more comfortable than you probably think it would be. It´s really great. And the tree energy is amazing. Lucas feels it running through his veins and he caresses the trunk as a little thank you. 

  
Workers let Lucas be for a moment and they reach another tree in the park. But when they want to cut it down, the saws break again. 

Before they start with the heavy machineries, they take a moment to put heads together and think about what to do next. Lucas´ smiling. 

"Why are you doing this?" they ask him again. 

"Did you know that this is the oldest tree in the city?" asks Lucas instead of answer. The guys look the tree up and down. "You didn´t, right? So don´t tell me the major gave his permission when I'm sure he knew that really well."

"What are you saying? Of course he gave his permission to that. We wouldn´t be here if he didn´t."

Lucas´ wondering how much money Andy´s company donated to the city that the major really gave his permission to cut down _the oldest tree in the city_ just to build here fucking parking land. 

"So... what should we do now, then?" one of the workers asks. 

"Go home?" Lucas offers with smile. 

"Lucas?" 

And then, there´s Eliott. 

"Oh my goodness, Eliott, hi!" Lucas calls out. He´s so happy to see him, really. It´s been three days since he saw him last time and he missed him more than he could admit and not be called as clingy. 

Eliott looks around and slowly approaches him with confused expression. "What are you doing here?" 

"Eliott," Lucas says and smiles at him, when Eliott is close, so close that if Lucas wasn´t tied up, he could touch him. And he wants. But he can´t. "I´m so happy to see you, how are you?" 

"I´m... good," he says, still confused. "Why didn´t you respond to my texts?" 

"Oh, shit, I´m sorry, I accidentaly broke my phone yesterday," Lucas bites his lip. "But I wanted to reach you and ask you something. I have this plan for us and I would find you somewhere today to ask you that-"

"Wait, slow down," Eliott says and leans to the tree next to Lucas with his one side. "Tell me what are you doing here, tied up to the tree with the biggest chain I´ve ever seen?" 

"Oh," Lucas looks down at his body under the chain. "It´s kinda long story..." he looks over the guys who were still talking, some of them smoking. "But I guess we have some time," he grins at Eliott and told him. 

Lucas told him about Andy, about his offer to buy his flowershop which Lucas rapidly refused. He told Eliott about how he accidentaly learned about cutting those trees down because of building fucking parking land instead of park. He told Eliott about how he made this protection spells on every tree in the park and how he tied up to this tree, because he has bigger power to protect him like this, when he´s as close as he can. 

Eliott´s listening to him, frowning, occasionaly rolling his eyes or raising his eyebrows and Lucas has so much to do to not lose the string of thoughts while he´s looking at Eliott´s beautiful face. 

"So that´s it, that´s why I´m here," Lucas finishes his story. 

"Well, that was a lot of informations, Lucas, seriously, you-"

"We´re gonna use this one on that tree," the boss says and points at acacia with Lucas. The machinery reaching the tree with the loud fucking noise, until Eliott snaps his fingers and it stops.

"What?" the man who´s driving looks out of the window. "Hey, boss, it´s not working!"

  
Guys trying another machine. And another. But none of them working. Lucas´ smiling, Eliott´s smiling. 

"We´re done here, I guess..." one of the workers says and the others only nod. 

"Why didn´t you do that yourself since very beginning?" asks Eliott and steps in front of Lucas. "You wouldn´t be tied up like this."

"And where´s the fun in that?" says Lucas and grins at Eliott, who cups his face. Eliott laughs, looking into Lucas´ eyes and leans down to kiss him. 

"You´re really something, you know that?" he whispers between kisses and Lucas only hums. 

"Oh fuck man, the greenpeace dude has boyfriend, we´re screwed," one worker says and Eliott and Lucas only giggles. 

Screwed. Indeed they are. 

  
...

  
"Why yellow?" 

"It's... It's like the sun! It's good for plants, you know?"

They´re standing in front of the bare wall in Lucas´ living room. Everything is covered with plastic cloth, plants resting in Lucas´ tiny garden for this weekend. 

"Yeah..." Eliott says. "Good for the plants."

"I mean, I think they´re gonna love it," says Lucas and shrugs. 

  
The thing is... Once all the workers left, Lucas moved from the tree and invited Eliott for dinner, sleepover and painting session tomorrow morning. Eliott agreed, excited and happy and so Lucas was happy too. They walked around the trees again and used the most protection spells to protect them, but Lucas was almost sure those guys won´t want work on weekend. But still.   
Eliott then put his palms on the ground at the beginning of the park and created magnetic field, so the machinery would stop working once they´d be too close to it. 

When Eliott learned that the color they´ll be painting is _yellow_ , he instisted they´re gonna be painting tonight, right after dinner, because _Lucas, can you imagine to wake up into sunny day and see the wall shining like sun herself?_

So yeah, they ate and now they are here. All the furniture is gone, plants are on the balcony and in the garden, and they are here, in bare room, walking across plastic cloth covering the floor, in sweatpants and old tees, bare-food. 

  
"I think your plants will absolutely love it," Eliott smiles at Lucas and takes one painting brush, put it into the paint and does the line on the wall. "It´s... almost golden," he says surprised. 

"What?" Lucas comes closer to look at it. "What the-" he takes his own brush and does another line next to Eliott´s, then another and another. And really, the paint looks yellow in the bucket, but when they paint it on the wall, it has this metalic tint what looks golden. "Oh," Lucas says because he didn´t know back then, in the shop. 

Eliott laughs. "Did you buy it or made it?"

"I bought it, I thought it´s better because they have so many options you can choose from, you know?" Lucas says in defense.

"I see," Eliott says and laughs again and Lucas is not mad, how could he, when it sounds so beautiful. 

"I think I like it like this," says Lucas and smiles wide. He paints another lines so there´s this messy golden oblong on the wall. The paint starts to dry and it looks really pretty. And it´s actually already dark outside and only the big light on the ceiling lighting the room. "Yes, I actually love it." 

"I love it too," says Eliott after some time of staring. "It suits to you, because your smile shines like the sun," he adds and Lucas blushes. He can´t think about any clever response so he taps the paint brush on Eliott´s cheek and giggles when Eliott startles and jumps back. 

"What? It suits you more, because you _look_ like the sun itself, you should shine with this color," Lucas giggles and giggles and he can´t stop because Eliott´s expression is priceless.

"Oh, so that´s how you want to play this?" Eliott asks and put his paint brush into the bucket of paint. Lucas steps back. He´s not fortune teller but he kinda can predict what´s gonna happen if he let it happen. 

"Don´t you dare-" he´s stepping back and Eliott´s chasing after him with the paintbrush from which the paint dropping on the covered floor. 

"Come here, baby, come a little closer, don´t be afraid," Eliott says in sweet voice and in his eyes appear playful flames. Lucas doesn´t even have time to focus on the pet name Eliott just called him, because his back collide with a wall.  
 _Fuck_. 

"Me?" he says, curling into the corner. "I´m not afraid."

"Not afraid?"

"Not afraid."

Eliott chuckles and when he´s about to touch Lucas´ nose with the brush, Lucas slips under his arm and runs to the bucket. 

"What-" Eliott says and that´s all he managed before the shower of golden yellow droplets cover his body. He gasps and looks at Lucas with open mouth before he closes it and narrows his eyes. "This," he points at Lucas with his paint brush, "is a war, mister."

"Oh shit!" Lucas shrieks and tries to run but Eliott´s long legs came to the scene and he catches Lucas before he can escape. "No! No, Eliott!" Lucas yells and laughs hysterically, as Eliott wipes the paint on his palms to Lucas´ face, from forehead to the colar of his t-shirt. Lucas gasps and looks at Eliott with wide eyes and open lips.

"You did not-"

"I did, actually. I did. And you look wonderful, let me say, seriously," Eliott giggles. "This is definitely your color." 

"You´re dead, sir," says Lucas deadly serious and then total chaos begins. The paint flying in the air, golden-yellow hands swiping bodies, fingers running through hair, feet slipping on the paint puddles all over the floor. Laughter sounds through all the house. 

At one point, Eliott has Lucas pressed to the wall, trapped with both his arms on the sides of his head. 

"No escape from here, my sweet sweet flower boy," says Eliott with a smirk, but Lucas doesn´t planning to escape, no, he has better plan. He reaches his hands up and cups Eliott´s face in his palms, wet from the paint.   
Eliott closes his eyes with exasparate exhale. 

"Fuck," he mumbles. "I should have known."

"You should have," Lucas giggles, rests his hands on Eliott´s shoulders. "You look pretty," he looks at Eliott´s golden-yellow cheeks and he can´t stop staring, because, seriously, Eliott looks... he looks beautiful. Lucas reaches one his hands and swipes Eliott´s cheek with his fingertips, making bigger mess from the paint.   
Eliott catches Lucas´ hand in his, brings it to his lips and without looking away from Lucas´ eyes he kisses Lucas´ inner wrist. He holds his lips pressed there for a little and Lucas´ breath shudders. Then Eliott kisses the place under it. And then lower. And lower. And Lucas can´t fucking breathe. How is that even possible for his skin to be so sensitive there?   
Or, it´s just Eliott. It´s because of Eliott, of course. 

Lucas bites his lip and suddenly there´s Eliott, kissing him senseless. 

"Lucas," he breathes out when Lucas´ arms embrace his neck to bring him closer. Lucas ignores it. He can´t fucking focus, because Eliott is just right _there_ , beautiful, kissing him like THAT and Lucas can feel his hands on his hips, slipping under Lucas´ t-shirt. 

"Oh my," Lucas sighs when he feels shivers run up his spine. Eliott tuggs for his t-shirt and Lucas raises his arms up for Eliott to take it off, then Eliott´s t-shirt is gone too, and rest of their clothes as well in a very short time. 

Eliott presses Lucas´ back into the wall again and Lucas doesn´t give a damn fuck about that the wall is cold, because he feels like he´s in fire. Eliott´s body radiates so much warmth and he´s so hot, his body is... his body is on totally different level.   
Lucas feels his energy booster starts rising in his veins. It´s here again, the _power_. He inhales the scent of the rain and sunbeams from Eliott´s skin in his neck.  
 _God_. 

It´s messy. It´s messy and dirty because of the paint everywhere and because of the... the _thing_.. Eliott's doing with his body. _Is it legal?_

"Lucas," Eliott gasps for air. "Lucas, you´re so," he bites Lucas´ jaw. "You´re so hot."

"Says you," Lucas whispers and licks Eliott´s earshell. He´s gonna eat him alive, soon. 

They ended up on the ground, neither of them cares for a bit. Eliott´s hovering above Lucas and Lucas just doesn´t have that, he hugs him around his neck and lower back and brings him closer closer closer, until Eliott´s body is pressed to Lucas'. Both of them moans with that. 

Okay but _this_? This feeling? Eliott´s naked body pressed to Lucas' in this angle?  
This is... overhelming. 

Eliott´s one hand slips to Lucas´ hip, then his knee, he pull it up and opens Lucas´ legs more, then positions himself between them, so he´s pressed just there. Just fucking _there_. 

"Eliott," Lucas breathes out, his fingernails scretching Eliott´s back, he can´t help it, but Eliott doesn´t complain, so it´s probably okay. He just keeps leaving love bites over Lucas´ jaw and neck and Lucas feels his hot breath, and both of them panting. "Eliott," Lucas says again, doesn´t know why, just, it´s so strange. He never thought he could feel like this with someone. He could never even dream about it. 

And yet, here he is. With Eliott. Falling apart with this sensantion. 

"Lucas, this is amazing, tell me, Lucas, baby, babe, babe, tell me this is, tell me this is amazing," he´s rumbling nonsenses but Lucas understands anyways. He feels Eliott on himself, he feels his body, how they´re rubbing against one another. Lucas starts jerking his hips up to Eliott´s. Both of them groans. 

"Yes yes yes yes," Lucas´ hissing into Eliott´s year. His back aches from the hard floor under him, but he couldn´t care less. "Yes, love, yes it´s amazing, it´s the best, you´re the best," he gasps and tilts his head backwards with the feeling.

It´s too hot in the room, too hot, Eliott´s body feels like living fire as he´s moving against Lucas. Lucas can´t focus anymore. Eliott keeps whispering to his ear and Lucas doesn´t hear a word. He just feels Eliott´s hot breath on his ear and it's driving him fucking _crazy_. 

Eliott searches Lucas´ mouth to kiss him deeply and Lucas´ head spinning. His fingers hurt how they keep pushing into Eliott´s skin, to his hips and back and butt to bring him closer. 

Eliott bites Lucas´ jaw again and Lucas

  
Lucas _explodes_. 

  
...

  
"So," Eliott says, looking at the wall. "That´s... something." 

It´s saturday morning, they´re standing in the living room again. They came to check the results of their.. ehm.. painting. And it´s just... chaos. The paint is everywhere: on the floor, on the ceiling (honestly, how?), on the walls, it´s spotted with white because from their splattering the walls couldn´t be paint properly.

"Is this a... butt?" Lucas asks with furrowed eyebrows and points at the shape on the window pane. _How that could even possibly happen???_

"Yeah," Eliott breathes a laugh. "It´s definitely yours."

"Excuse me?" Lucas raises an eyebrow at him. 

"I would recognize that shape everywhere," Eliott shrugs and Lucas blushes. 

"Well, we need to fix that," says Lucas and goes to the bucket. "We can´t keep it like this. I want to have it pretty. My plants can´t look at butt prints and god knows what else."

So they fix that. They´re working systematically, painting the walls with the golden-yellow paint, and it looks really metalic gold in the sunny day. The sun keeps pushing her beams through the window to the room and it´s shining. It´s beautiful. 

"I love this color," says Lucas. "I love it so much, thank you for helping me," he says and wraps his arms around Eliott´s middle. 

"You´re welcome, baby," says Eliott and kisses his hair. 

"I´m gonna make you some good lunch, okay?" Lucas says and they go to the kitchen together. 

  
They spend all saturday in peaceful atmosphere. Lucas has this bruise on his jaw and neck and Eliott has scretched back and bruise on his shoulder, but neither of them complain. It´s the _sign of love_ , as Eliott says (and sends shivers into Lucas´ body with that). They go to Lucas´ little garden, Lucas lies his head on Eliott´s lap on the bench swing and Eliott reads him some parts of one of his favourite books. It´s the nicest thing Lucas ever experienced.

Lucas realizes how much he loves spending time with Eliott. His presence is peaceful. It´s calming. It´s nice and sweet. It´s full of sunshine. It´s Eliott´s scent. He smells like rain and sunbeams, he´s always so warm and shiny (and not because of the forgotten golden paint behind his ear and on the back of his neck, what they didn´t notice while showering). 

On sunday, they clean up the living room, adjust the furniture there and bring back all the plants. 

Plants are in awe. They love it so much, they´re keep staring and they are so happy, so so _happy_ , and Lucas is happy too. 

"Come, dance with me," says Eliott and pulls Lucas closer for his waist. 

"Dance?" Lucas asks. 

"Yes, dance," Eliott sighs happily and Lucas smiles at him, waves his hand and music starts play. It´s one [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpD_0KP6Fd8) Lucas found by accident and he loves it, he always thought _it´s perfect song for the dance with lover in the kitchen_ , but he never had a chance to actually really do that.   
Until now.   
Until _Eliott_. 

  
_Yeah we were talking, oh so close, on this Friday night_   
_A million faces, overdose, and yours I happened to find_   
_With a smile that exploded across your face and then mine_   
_It's got me wondering, how is it, gonna be without this bottle of wine_

  
The music is just so calming. Or, maybe, it´s Eliott´s arms. Safe. Holding Lucas. They´re swaying from side to side and Lucas sees Eliott has his eyes closed, soft content smile on his face, so Lucas presses his face to the space between Eliott´s neck and shoulder, closing his eyes too. 

  
_The phrases you don't wanna hear_   
_Paired with strangers and cheap beer_   
_What can I say to make me someone worth believing_   
_So this time, yea this time_   
_I'll get it right_

  
The chorus starts and Eliott swings them some more, he makes whole twist and Lucas giggles, eyes shiny, looking into Eliott´s brighter than the full moon (but don´t tell him).

  
_So can I call you on a Sunday afternoon_   
_Don't want my words to be confused under the shadow of the moon_   
_We'll do it right [do it right],_   
_Bring it to light [to the light],_   
_Why don't we leave this here tonight?_   
_So can I call you on a Sunday, on a Sunday afternoon_

  
They´re holding hands, Eliott brings them up and twists Lucas under them, then Lucas twists Eliott, they´re giggling at each other and Lucas had never been this happy. 

  
_Now the time's gone, but it floats, I still feel your eyes_   
_Green and cautious, like you know, got me categorized_   
_Like I couldn't be your kinda lover, but can I change your mind_   
_Can we slow it down, look around, I wanna give you my time_

_The weekend story never long_   
_Full of dive bars and stale love songs_   
_What can I say to make me someone worth believing_   
_So this time [yea this time], oh this time,_   
_I'll get it right_

  
Eliott pulls Lucas closer by his hands and hugs him around his shoulders, keeping him close, swaying them from side to side. 

  
_So can I call you on a Sunday afternoon_   
_Don't want my words to be confused under the shadow of the moon_   
_We'll do it right [do it right],_   
_Bring it to light [to the light],_   
_Why don't we leave this here tonight?_   
_So can I call you on a Sunday, on a Sunday afternoon_

  
Lucas was right all the time. It´s exactly the song for this types of dances, in the peace in your home with person you love. 

And, Lucas thinks, that, maybe it´s too soon, but maybe it´s about time, because he might feel like he really loves, loves, _loves_ Eliott. 

The song ends and they look at each other happily, eyes sparkling with so many emotions. Lucas hears all the plants sighing happily _"Awwww..."_ and he feels them staring, and he just, he just doesn´t care that there are literall _kids_ between them... He pulls Eliott closer and kisses him. 

It´s not as franctic as it was the friday night. It´s gentle, it´s loving. It´s moving their lips together in a private rythm, private melody. 

It´s everything. 

...

"I´ll bring the cake, we can eat it here," says Lucas, kisses Eliott´s cheek and stands up from the couch, going to the kitchen. Lucas made a cake for them, with lots of chocolate and strawberries. He takes it out from the fridge, cuts two big slices and brings them into the living room. 

"Lucas, I..." Eliott says and Lucas looks at him, because Eliott´s standing in the front door. 

"Where are you going?" asks Lucas, confused. "Here, come and eat-"

"I have to go," says Eliott, not meeting his eyes. 

"What? Why?"

"B-because... I have s-some work to do, I have to go, I´m sorry. Bye."

And with that, he´s gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: briallenko
> 
> ig with elu arts: briallen.art


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know he´s talking to me?" says the Moon now and Eliott´s head snaps up.  
> "What? Lucas talking to you?" he asks.   
> "Yes, he talked to me yesterday. About you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s....... it is what it is. Don´t be mad at me, for giving you this crap. I love crappy stuff.

****

**ELIOTT**

  
Eliott goes home with shaking hands. He can´t stop the trembling. He´s scared. No, he´s not scared... he´s absolutely _terrified_. Because he just doesn´t understand. He got into the situation he doesn´t know. He got into something unclear, something he knows nothing about. Something what is just...completely _wrong_. 

  
Eliott goes home by the longer way, because he doesn´t want Lucas to following him. The confusion on Lucas´ face was just... so heartbreaking. He wanted to know where Eliott is going and he surely has no clue what happened, when everything was just, so good. So _perfect_ , between them. All weekend.   
But truth is, Eliott doesn´t know either.

  
When Eliott finally reaches his purple building, he climbs the stairs up to the roof. He wants to talk to the Sun, but when he´s up there, he sees it´s sunset already and Sun is too far from him and too low, that Eliott sees only few sunbeams, waving at him as a quiet _goodbye_ , and _see you tomorrow_. 

  
Okay, he has to just wait for the Moon then...   
Eliott stands there, on the roof, trying to breathe deeply to calm his nerves (not really successfuly). He also tries to take some energy from the sunset, because sunsets have huge power. He reaches his hands to the horizon, but he feels nothing.   
No energy in his veins. No powers creeping under his skin.

He´s empty. 

  
...

  
"Eliott?" the Moon says as he sees him there, sitting on the roof, impatiently tugging for his hair. 

  
"Oh god! Moony! I was waiting for you for ages!" Eliott almost cries with relief. 

  
"What happened?" Moony asks, searching in Eliott´s face carefully, like he already knows. 

  
Eliott takes a few steady breaths, trying to calm down and not cry, but he´s just sure it´s lost battle. 

  
"I was with Lucas," he starts. 

  
"I know, I saw you guys, sleeping on the garden bench. You´re just too cute together, seriously, this needs to stop, my stars keep blushing all night long and astronomers think it´s some kind of space wonder," the Moon shakes his head. "I´m worried that they´ll start to predicting _another_ end of the world," he rolls his big eyes, similar to Lucas´. 

  
"Something happened," says Eliott. 

  
"I see..." Moony rubs his chin. "Tell me?" 

  
"I was with Lucas and we had the _most amazing_ wonderful weekend in my life, I swear I never felt this... this... this _happy_ , this content, you know? It´s... It makes me wonder where he was hiding his whole life and why we didn´t meet each other sooner," Eliott says. 

  
"Hm... It´s about time," says Moony. "Everything is about time. The right time comes, you just have to believe in it."

  
"Moony," Eliott sighs and his eyes start to itching. "We danced and Lucas made some music, with his magic. And then, we were sitting on the couch and everything was so peaceful and it was... it was _everything_ , you know? And then, Lucas went to the kitchen for some cake-"

  
Eliott feels big lump in his throat. 

  
"And?" Moony raises his eyebrow on Eliott. "That´s all?" 

  
_He knows it isn´t all._   
_He knows that very well._

  
"No, it´s..." Eliott swallows. "He left me alone in living room and I thought I could make some candles to have it romantic and pretty and, so, I tried to make them, and it´s.. it´s just so easy spell you know? I wouldn´t need to move a finger, almost. It´s so easy to make fucking candles..."

  
"Yes, I know..." the Moon says quietly. 

  
"And I tried and... nothing. Nothing hapenned," Eliott whispers and few tears fall from his eyes, when he looks into Moony´s worried ones. "I tried again, and again, I tried with more power, I tried something else, I tried and _nothing happened_ ," Eliott cries. "I went home and I tried outside another spells and nothing worked, I just, I can´t-"

  
"Did you tell Lucas?"

  
"No, of course I didn´t tell him! How could I?" Eliott shakes his head because he feels helpless. And ashamed. And more than anything, confused and terrified. 

  
"Why not?" 

  
"Because! What should I tell him? That I lost my magic? That I can´t make even the stupidiest spell ever?" 

  
"Yes! Why you didn´t tell him? How do you know Lucas wouldn´t know what to do?" 

  
"You kidding, right?" Eliott says and brushes the tears away. "I´m so fucked." 

  
"Eliott, are you really think that Lucas loves you only because of your magic?" the Moon asks seriously. "Do you really thinking so low about him?" 

  
"No, of course not! I think only the best of him!" Eliott almost screams. "But that´s exactly why I didn´t tell him. I feel so useless."

  
"What do you mean by that, Eliott? That people without magic are useless?" Moony asks in very wierd tone. "You are still worthy just the same, you know that, right? If you´re worried about your job, you know you can do that, you _know_ how to do that, without your magic just as wonderfully as with it?" 

  
"I know, I just don´t understand why that happened..." Eliott sighs and feels the need to cry himself to sleep. "I´m gonna go, bye," he turns and leaves, ignoring the Moon´s voice calling his name. 

  
...

  
Eliott´s already lies in his bed, when he pulls out his phone. There are few messages from Lucas. 

  
**Lucas🌹:**   
_Eliott? Are you okay?_

_Sweetheart, what happened?_

_Eliott, please, pick up your phone, I´m worried about you._

  
And then, much later than those previous ones:

  
**Lucas🌹:**   
_Did I do something?_   
_Please, tell me what I did so I can fix that._   
_I want to fix that._   
_Please._

  
Eliott sighs and feels bad. He feels bad for Lucas, he feels bad for making him feel bad. He feels bad for himself.

  
**Eliott:**   
_Sorry, I don´t feel good, I think I might be sick._   
_I´m just tired and need some rest._   
_Goodnight._

  
Eliott feels even worse for doing this to Lucas. But he doesn´t want Lucas sees him like this. He doesn´t want Lucas staying with him only because of pity. He doesn´t know what to do. 

His phone buzzes, probably with respond from Lucas, but Eliott doesn´t pick it up to check it. He lies down on his pillows, covers himself up to his chin and closes his eyes.   
It´s black dark in his room, because Eliott closed his curtains so neither Moon, neither the stars and not even the Sun in the morning... None of them could see him, desperate, crying in his bed. 

  
...

  
Eliott doesn´t go to work. 

  
He took sick days, because he never needed them and he has plenty into stock, and his bosses were totally okay with that. They told him to take some rest and come back once he´ll be totally okay. 

  
Lucas texts him again. Because of course he does. He´s such a sweetheart. 

  
**Lucas🌹:**   
_Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?_   
_I thought maybe we could take lunch together?_

  
Eliott really _really_ doesn´t wanna doing this to him. But he tried again this morning and magic is not back. And he feels desperate. 

  
**Eliott:**  
 _I´m sick, I think I just stay in bed._  
 _Sorry._

  
**Lucas🌹:**  
 _May I bring you something then? A soup? Something to eat?_  
 _It´s just across the stree_ t ♥

  
It´s so full of kindness, but all Eliott wants now is to scream out of frustration. 

  
**Eliott:**   
_No thanks, I´m gonna sleep._   
_It´s for the best._   
_Have a good day._

  
Eliott turns his phone off, covers his head with duvet and closes his eyes. 

  
...

  
Eliott stays in bed whole tuesday.

  
On wednesday, something disturbs him.

Eliott wakes up when he hears knocking on his window.   
_What the fuck?_ He lives in third floor, who could knock on his window?

He still has those curtains closed so he didn´t see, but it seems like noone´s there. Eliott´s going to be crazy... First, his magic is gone, second, hallucination. He closes his eyes again. But the knocking disturbs him from falling asleep again, so he stands up and goes to the window, opens one curtain, carefully. 

  
There´s the Sun, up on the sky, shining like the brightest diamond that Eliott has to squint his eyes to not be blind. The Sun is knocking on Eliott´s window with her sunbeams. When she sees Eliott, she smiles so wide and Eliott is really blind now, for a moment or two.   
The Sun gestures for him to go on the roof. 

  
Eliott doesn´t want to. He wants to stay in bed, drowning in self-pity and depression, but the Sun is just... So beautiful, kind and warm and she never did anything wrong, she´s always the nicest to Eliott.   
So Eliott goes. 

  
"Hi, Sonny," Eliott says softly, tries to smile but he really doesn´t feel like that. 

  
"Eliott," Sonny says, her voice warm and calming, like a cup of the sweetest tea. "I hate seeing you sad."

  
"I´m sorry, I just-" Eliott cuts himself because he doesn´t know what to say. He feels pathetic. 

  
"I know," the Sun says. "I know what happened."

  
"You... you know?" Eliott looks up at her and she has sad eyes.

  
The Sun nods. "Yes, and I also know why."

  
Eliott stares with wide eyes, doesn´t care about his eyes being burnt to death. "What?" he asks as a whisper. 

  
"It´s coping mechanism," says the Sun. "It´s coping mechanism, when you feel so much. Because you feel _so much_."

  
But it´s... it´s not possible.. It´s not possible that Eliott´s body would do that as a protection, like... willingly. No, that´s not possible. 

  
"I know what you thinking, Eli," says the Sun. "But it´s true. And don´t be ashamed or angry with yourself that you feel so much, please... it´s a gift. It´s the biggest gift. You´re special, Eliott."

  
"But... why?" Eliott is confused. 

  
"Did you have a nice weekend with Lucas?" the Sun asks instead of an answer, smiling softly at Eliott. 

  
"I did," Eliott says and feels the urge to cry again because he misses Lucas. "It was the best weekend in my life."

  
The Sun smiles, then she continues. "You´re scared to feel so much, because you´re not used to it and it´s completely new thing for you, to feel like that. To love like that. To feel _be loved_ like that. So, your body and mind have these things what they do, and with which they trying to protect you. These little warnings, if you want to call it like that."

  
"Warnings? My mind did it because of my feelings?" Eliott shakes his head. "But, why?" 

  
"Yes, warnings. Your warnings are... putting your magic away."

  
Eliott doesn´t get it. He doesn´t fucking understand. So, the Sun is saying, that because of him and his deep feelings for Lucas, his mind keep the magic away from him? Where is any sense in that?

  
"You get it right," says the Sun. "It´s just how it works, until you´ll make peace with that."

  
"With what? With lack of my powers?"

  
"No. With your feelings."

  
"What am I suppose to do?"

  
"You need to come to the right state of mind. You need to realize that it´s okay to feel like that. It´s okay to feel this much. Nothing bad is happening, Eliott," the Sun says so softly. "Maybe you doesn´t realize now, but somewhere deep inside you is that fear about those feelings, about that love, as big and deep as this one. But Eliott, you need to allow yourself feel this much. Nothing bad is gonna happen, do you hear me? Let it run through you. Let it in."

  
"How?" Eliott asks. Maybe... maybe he´s a little scared about this amount of love. Maybe, because he never felt like this and he doesn´t know how to handle it. 

  
"Find the peace. Find your anchor-"

  
"I already have my anchor," Eliott interrupts. "It´s Lucas."

  
The Sun smiles warmly. "So why are you driving him away?"

  
"B-because," Eliott exhales. "I don´t want him to think I´m weak. I don´t want him to think I´m just some ordinary average dude," Eliott rubs his eyes. "I don´t want to lose the magic between us," he whispers. 

  
"Eliott, my dear boy," says the Sun and Eliott feels the sunbeam caressing his cheek. "You´re everything, but in no universe you´re ordinary. You´re literally everything else, but you´re definitely not average."

  
"I don´t want the magic between me and Lucas just... dissapear," Eliott sobs. 

  
"Eliott, it´s never gonna happen," says the Sun. "You know what that magic between you two is?" Eliott shakes his head. "You think it feels like that because you´re both magical?" Eliott shrugs. He really really thought that. "It´s not yours and Lucas´ powers, what keeping the mystery magic between you two. The excitement. The energy. No, Eliott. It´s _love_. Love is the magical thing between you and Lucas. It´s fate, you meant to be. Whole universe connected his powers to make it happen. Make you two happen."

Eliott is overhelmed with so many informations. He needs to think about it. 

  
...

  
Eliott goes back to his bedroom and when he steps to the window to close the curtains again, the yellow glimp catches his eyes and he looks down, across the street, to the flowershop. 

  
There, on the shelf next to the open door, is huge vase with the most beautiful sunflowers the world ever seen. There´s this sign under that. 

_**FOR ELIOTT** _ **♥**

  
Eliott can´t stop staring at that. It´s so beautiful. He can´t believe somebody would ever did something like that for him. 

  
It´s not somebody.  
It´s Lucas. 

  
...

  
Eliott leaves his curtains half-open for the rest of the day. He´s lying in his bed, looking outside, watching the fluffy clouds and blue sky and thinks about Lucas.   
He thinks about how his eyes sparkled when they were dancing. How his eyelashes were covering his cheeks when he slept in Eliott´s lap on the garden swing bench. How he looked covered with golden-yellow paint. How he looked under Eliott on the living room floor, how Eliott could see all galaxies in his eyes. He thinks about Lucas´ smile, how it lighten up the room. He thinks about his love for plants. How Eliott saw him before they knew each other and Lucas was talking to the plants. 

Thinking about Lucas filling Eliott with warmth and sadness in the same time. 

  
What the Sun said to him? He needs to allow himself feel this much? But, Eliott doesn´t know where is the line. He feels this much because of Lucas, and as the Sun said, they were meant to be. It´s the fate. It´s the power of whole universe, what brought them together.   
Eliott just needs to pull his head out from his own ass and tell Lucas what happened. 

  
_Oh god.._

  
"Eliott?" the silver voice interrupts Eliott´s thoughts. He blinks and it´s already dark behind the window. _When this happened?_   
There´s the Moon, behind the window, looking at Eliott, waiting for him to notice him. 

  
Eliott got up from bed and goes to the window, opens it up, sits on the armchair. "Hi."

  
"How are you?" the Moon asks, sitting on the chair made from stars. "Any better?" 

  
"I don´t have my magic back, if you mean this," says Eliott. 

  
"No, I don´t mean that, and jesus, get yourself together, man," the Moon shakes his head. "You´re acting like a loser, but you´re not!"

  
"I am."

  
"You´re not, Eliott! You found your anchor and it happened that the anchor is simultaneously the love of your life? Your soulmate? Predicted by fate? Are you kidding me? That´s jackpot, Eli. You´re winner in this life. You just have to accept it, finally."

  
Eliott sighs. The Moon is right. Being with Lucas is the jackpot. It´s endless joy and happines. But Eliott needs some more time. He needs time to be ready to tell Lucas everything. 

  
"How so I can still talk to you and the Sun, when I lost my powers?" Eliott asks instead. 

  
The Moon shrugs and smiles. "Because I´m magic, too."

  
Hm... makes sense.

  
"You know he´s talking to me?" says the Moon now and Eliott´s head snaps up.

  
"What? Lucas talking to you?" he asks. 

  
"Yes, he talked to me yesterday. About you."

  
"W-what did he say?" Eliott wants to know. He wants to know so badly. 

  
"He was asking to me if you´re okay and safe," the Moon says and Eliott´s heart melts. Lucas is the sweetest most caring person ever. "He asked me if there´s anything he can do for you."

  
"Oh..." Eliott feels even worse than before. "What did you tell him?" 

  
"Don´t worry, I didn´t tell him that, it´s up to you. I told him to be patient, that you just need some time." 

  
"Thanks," Eliott whispers. 

  
"He told me he doesn´t want to lose you, and he misses you." 

  
It hurts like salt into open wound. Eliott feels the same. He doesn´t want to lose Lucas, either. He wouldn´t survive. And he misses him so much that his heart hurts. 

  
Eliott looks across the street at the dark flower shop. The vase with sunflowers is still there. The sign too. Sunflowers shining like midnight sun, they have to me magical. _Sweet lord..._

  
"I just need some more time to process it," says Eliott after a moment of silence. "I´ll tell him, eventually. I don´t want to lose him either. Maybe because of that I don´t want to tell him."

  
"You´re not gonna lose him because of that, Eli. I promise," says the Moon with so much honesty that Eliott...

...Eliott trusts him.

  
...

  
Thursday comes and Eliott feels heavy. 

He lies in his bed, lost in thoughts, in his head running every possible reaction from Lucas if he told him what happened. If he told him he... he lost his magic. How could Lucas react. It´s all in Eliott´s head, good reactions, full of Lucas´ kindness and warmth and understanding. And bad reactions, Lucas gonna make fun of him, laugh in his face and leave, or he just run. God, Eliott´s mind is so noisy without Lucas´ presence. Eliott´s mind screaming so fucking loud in moments like this, and he really understands why he needs an anchor.  
  
Why he needs _Lucas_. 

  
...

  
Friday is here and Eliott thinks he´s gonna go crazy soon. He gets up from the bed at noon, takes a shower because he thinks that the hot water can calm his nerves, but unfortunatelly, it´s not working.   
He feels so down. He didn´t respond to Lucas´ messages since monday. He´s afraid to switch his phone on. He doesn´t even know if he´s afraid of what Lucas could texted him, or if he´s scared that he didn´t text him at all. 

  
Eliott gets back into bed, lies down and covers his eyes with his palms. He´s exhausted. Why is he exhausted, when the only thing he does all week is lying in bed?   
Maybe, maybe he´s exhausted emotionally.   
He tries to calm his mind, because his head hurts from all those screams he has to listen for days, but it´s not working. 

He lies like that for hours.

  
When, suddenly... it´s absolut silence. 

  
"Eliott," he hears and even when the voice is quiet, it startles Eliott. 

  
There´s Lucas, standing in the doorway in oversized greenish knitted sweater and black jeans. He´s holding ceramic brown pot with some plant, full of dark-green leaves with distinct structure.   
And he looks beautiful, with his chocolate hair with those damn curls on the ends. With his big big moony eyes. With his pale face and pink lips. He looks absolutely stunning. 

  
"W-what are you doing here?" Eliott asks, staring at him in shock. He doesn´t know if he´s ready and he´s panicking. 

  
"I knocked, didn´t you hear?" Lucas asks, steps closer to bed. No, Eliott didn´t hear anything. He was probably too lost in thoughts. "I... I miss you, Eliott," says Lucas softly. "I brought you this, it´s Fittonia, the nerve plant," he put the pot on the bedside table and sits down on the edge of Eliott´s bed, next to Eliott´s hip hidden under the blanket. "It helps you feel better, I promise."

  
Lucas doesn´t know. Lucas doesn´t know that Eliott lied and he´s not sick, he´s just depressed from his life right now. From this situation. 

  
"How are you feeling?" Lucas asks softly and touches Eliott´s face with cold fingers, and despite the fact they are really cold, Eliott feels only warmth. Lucas´ warmth. The warmth from Lucas´ proximity. 

And his mind is quiet, for the first time in fucking days. 

  
"How did you get in?" Eliott asks instead. 

  
"I´m magic, remember," Lucas smiles softly and Eliott breaks. The tears start running down his cheeks like waterfall and sobs escaping his lips. Lucas stares at him with huge worried eyes. "What?" he asks, cups Eliott´s face, brushing those tears away but there are new ones. It´s endless. "What happened? What did I say?" he asks, he´s confused and concerned. 

  
Eliott shakes his head and cries and Lucas leans down and hugs him around his middle, burrying his face in Eliott´s shoulder and neck. Eliott immediately smells the scent of spring and... levandere? It´s new and it´s so familiar and Eliott inhales shakily to get it inside his systhem. He reaches his arms and hugs Lucas around his neck. Lucas holds him tightly, whispering to his skin and Eliott cries for a while, holding Lucas for dear life. 

  
It just... It finally broke in Eliott. He knows he can work in his life without magic, but truth is he doesn´t want to. He loves magic. He loves how magic make him feel. He loves the feeling of the energy in his veins. He loves the electric trembling in his fingertips. He loves making magic with Lucas.   
And he´s terrified he´s not gonna feel it, ever again. 

  
Lucas pulls away after a while, but he still stays close, leaning down, holding Eliott, brushing away the hair from his forehead. 

  
"What happened, love?" he whispers, looking into Eliott´s eyes, still watery. 

  
Eliott sniffles and takes a shaky breath. He has to tell him now. It´s Lucas. It´s Lucas who brought him the nerve plant and also the peace for his mind only by his proximity. 

  
"I lost my magic," Eliott whispers and few tears escape his eyes again, running down the side of his face. 

  
"How is that possible?" Lucas asks and frowns, keep caressing Eliott´s skin. 

  
Eliott shakes his head, because he doesn´t know. And also he keeps hearing the voice of the Sun, that he just has to accept the fact that he´s feeling so much to Lucas and it´s gonna be okay.   
And when Eliott´s looking into Lucas´ blue eyes full of private universe, he knows. He just _knows_.   
He knows he loves him. 

  
"I´m so sorry, sweetheart, I didn´t know," Lucas says, presses their foreheads together. 

  
"I feel so empty," Eliott says and has this feeling that this exactly describes that feeling. He feels empty inside.   
Lucas hugs him again, tightly, Eliott feels he´s kissing his shoulder. Eliott holds him closer, smelling the spring scent, trying to drown in that. 

  
And then

  
_Lucas teleports them._

  
...

  
They´re outside. Eliott can feel the light breeze. It´s almost dark, he recognizes some dark silhouettes around, but he doesn´t pay enough attention to know what it is.   
Eliott´s holding Lucas around his shoulders, refusing to let him go, not yet. He wants to stay like that forever. But Lucas doesn´t make a move to leave their position, either. They just stand there, holding one another in their arms, finally, after days of missing one another´s company. 

  
"It´s gonna be okay, I promise," whispers Lucas into Eliott´s ear and kisses his cheek before he pulls away a little to look into his eyes. 

Eliott blinks couple times to get rid of the wetness in his eyes and then he looks around. 

  
They´re in the woods. On the place of their first kiss, Eliott recognizes it because there´s the fireflies tree. And there are fireflies, starting to fly around them, more and more of them with every minute, because it´s darker and darker. 

Eliott is not scared tonight. He was scared that night of the first kiss, he was scared at first and then Lucas held his hand and everything was okay.   
Tonight, he´s not scared. It´s wierd, he doesn´t have his magical powers but he´s not scared. He has Lucas. He feels safe. 

  
They sit down on the ground opposite to each other and Lucas hands Eliott his hoodie. Eliott was in bed in sweatpants and t-shirt, so Lucas must took his hoodie from the chair in his room, but Eliott doesn´t ask him about it. Lucas can do anything with his magic. 

  
They sit there, Lucas holds Eliott´s hand open on his palm and let few fireflies sit on Eliott´s palm. It´s tickling, and it´s wonderful. 

  
"Why are they called fireflies, what you think?" Lucas says softly to not disturb the silence in the woods. "I mean, _firefly_ , it´s like the fly is in fire, right? But they are not in fire, they are just shining..." Lucas continues and Eliott´s lips starts to reaching up in the corners, because this is exactly what Eliott told Lucas that night, when they were walking into the woods together.   
Eliott looks at him, and he knows. 

  
"Lucas," he says and waits for Lucas to look him in the eyes. Then he says "I love you." 

  
There. He said that, because it´s true. One and only truth. It´s the fact. Eliott loves Lucas. He loves him so much, it´s unbelievable. And the Sun was probably right, Eliott needs to allow himself feel this much.   
And Eliott... he did it. He does it. He´s doing it right now, in this moment, letting himself feel this, feel _everything_. Feel the love for this boy, sitting in front of him, in the dark woods on friday night. 

  
"I love you too," Lucas says and his smile grows wider, eyes sparkle with silver tears. Eliott´s tearing up too. "Eliott," Lucas whispers, repositions himself from sitting to kneeling and leans forward, presses their foreheads together. "Eliott," he says again and Eliott is... he´s content. He´s whole. He´s peaceful. 

  
He cups Lucas´ face and kisses him there. It feels like their first kiss. It´s crazy that it was only two weeks ago... Eliott feels like he´s with Lucas his whole life. 

  
"Can I try something?" Lucas says once they pull away. 

  
"Try what?" Eliott asks, caressing Lucas´ cheeks with his thumbs. 

  
"Do you trust me?" Lucas asks with one corner of his lips up, like the sweetest half-smile ever. 

  
"Of course I trust you," Eliott says without hesitation. 

  
"Okay," Lucas kisses his lips shortly. "Close your eyes," he says then, looking expectantly at Eliott. 

  
Eliott doesn´t want to, because he missed Lucas´ face so much and he just wants to look at him for hours now. But he does, closes them. Because he trusts Lucas, unconditionally.   
He closes his eyes and hears Lucas standing up. 

  
He inhales and exhales, and waits. 

  
It starts like a slight tickling on his skin, even through the fabric of his clothes. Eliott is curious what´s happening, but it feels nice and he lets his eyes closed. It´s pleasant. 

  
Then it´s more heating. More warmth creeping into his body, more heat surrounding him. Eliott inhales and he feels different. The weakness he felt before, lying in his bed, is gone. 

  
Eliott opens his eyes and sees fireflies, flying around him, fast, messy, that Eliott feels like he´d be in the eye of hurricane. And there´s Lucas, standing behind the wall of fireflies, outside of the storm of lights, his hands reaching up, eyes closed. 

He looks so powerful. He looks ethereal. He looks like some hero from greek legends. His hair flying widely all around his head and his face and palms shining with silver light. 

  
Eliott closes his eyes again, when waves of cold and hot and cold and hot running through his body and he starts shaking. His fingers trembling. Eliott feels the wind, wild and absolutely under control ruffling his hair, getting under the hoodie. 

  
Waves of energy smack him on the ground. He´s unable to get up again, so he´s lying there, his body shaking and Eliott´s mind is completely blank, he doesn´t think about anything, he´s not able to do as much.

  
It lasts minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, Eliott doesn´t know. It could be years for what he cares. 

  
And suddenly... everything stops. The silence is deafening.   
Eliott lies on the ground, not moving for a while. 

  
"Eliott?" the voice says. 

  
Eliott opens his eyes...

  
...and they are _gold_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like it, tell me what you think. ♥
> 
> tumblr: briallenko  
> ig: briallen.art


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you looking at me like that?" Eliott asks and... is he blushing? Oh god, he´s so adorable. So so so pretty. So pure. So cute.   
> "Because you´re beautiful," says Lucas and smiles even more, his cheeks hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know about this chapter. But it´s important to have some nice stuff, I guess.  
> Tell me if that not makes any sense. 
> 
> PS: is it normal I made myself literally burst into tears while writing the ending?

**LUCAS**

  
Okay, let´s be honest for a moment. 

  
Lucas never learnt how to do magic. He never learnt how to handle the power, how to use it, what he can do and what he cannot. He never had anyone in his life to be magic with him, to show him _how_. He had his father, who was pretty much convinced that Lucas is crazy, since his mom shoved the vase of tulips and two year old Lucas (sitting in the kid chair) saved it - the vase was _levitating_ in the air above the floor in their kitchen. 

  
His mom was surprised and shocked, sure, but she always thought Lucas is extraordinary and she never let Lucas felt bad about being different. 

  
Lucas never even thought about that he should _learn_ something about it, about magic. Like, how to _do_ stuff he _wanted_ to do. He just... did them. So, him doing magic was like... he was thinking about the thing he wanted and then he just moved his hand or tapped his fingers and it was done.   
And with time, he doesn´t even have to think about that so much. Like, he enters the room and the light on the ceiling switches on because he wants to, because it´s _somewhere_ in the corner of his mind. Now, it´s just the other naturality for him, using magic.   
His friends don´t know about it, but it´s all good. He doesn´t want to freak them out or something. 

  
With Eliott, it´s totally different thing. With Eliott, he feels absolut freedom. He feels to be himself. He feels like he found place where he finally _belongs to._

  
...

  
So, when he was in Eliott´s bedroom, hugging this precious boy, who was shaking in his arms, he didn´t think about it, he just did it. _He teleported them_. And this was the first time, because before? Before Eliott? It never came up to his mind. Like, ever. He likes walking, he never felt like he had to be somewhere and he had no time (and he was pissing Andy off with that). 

  
But then they were in woods, on the place they kissed for the first time and Eliott was sitting there, in front of Lucas, his eyes watery, eyelashes wet, because this boy, this soft boy, he lost his magic, he lost something he loved so deeply. And Eliott said _I love you, Lucas,_ and it maybe is a little pathetic bud nobody ever said it to Lucas.   
And truth is, Lucas loves him too. He loves Eliott so much it´s almost scary. And Eliott was there and despite the fact he was hurting and he was so sad, he smiles at Lucas and said that he loves him. And Lucas thought, _what even is my life?_  
And he realized... _I would do anything for him. I would do anything to see him happy._

  
So he decided that he´ll give him his own magic. Lucas decided to give his magic to Eliott. Lucas decided to give up his magic because of Eliott´s happines. Lucas knows the magic was gift. Gift from the universe, gift from the Mother Nature. And he carried it his whole life with such a gratefulness.   
But it was given to him and he thought... _I can now give it to someone else._  
No, not _someone_.   
_Eliott_. 

  
Eliott was there, sitting with closed eyes, sadness still visible on his beautiful face, and Lucas knew. 

  
So, maybe for the first time, he thought about it - about magic, deeply. Fully. He was focused like never. 

  
And he thought: _beautiful Nature, life-giving plants and everything what is breathing in this world, endless universe, if there´s a chance to give Eliott his powers back, I´m begging you to do it. If there´s none, take my powers and give them to him._

  
Lucas reached his hands up to the tree crowns, to the sky, to the universe. All he was thinking about was _Eliott Eliott Eliott._ Eliott _happy_. Eliott full of joy again. Eliott full of life.   
His love for Eliott. 

He reached his hands and fireflies started flying around, sitting on Eliott´s body, others flying around and suddenly there was storm of fireflies, whirling around Eliott still sitting in the middle. Lucas closed his eyes and there was this wind, strong and hot and cold and Lucas heard the voice. 

  
Maybe it was universe, talking to him. 

Maybe it was the Moon, shining between the leaves above his head. 

Maybe it was Mother Nature, who knows. 

  
But he heard it, the voice were saying: _We love you Lucas, we don´t want to lose you, keep your magic to yourself._

  
And Lucas _knew_. He just knew, in that moment, that he is allowed to keep his magic and that Eliott will have his own back. And Lucas is full of it, full of this feeling.   
He feels _infinite_.   
Or, he feels the infinity of universe.   
Or, the universe making him feel the infinity. 

  
...

  
Everything is silent, Eliott´s lying on his back without moving, in the middle, on the grass.   
Lucas feels his own magic trembling in his fingertips, but still, he feels exhausted like never. He never did spell so strong and so powerful like this one definitely was. 

  
Fireflies flying around in their normal speed again, just little yellow-green lights in the air. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas says and Eliott opens his eyes. And they are _gold_. Lucas exhales with relief and he wants to cry how grateful he is. _Eliott has his magic back._

  
Lucas looks up, closes his eyes, facing up the sky, and he whispers quiet _thank you_ , before he steps to Eliott and kneels next to him on the ground. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas puts his palm on Eliott´s cheek, stroking his skin. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott looks at him and his eyes slowly starting to look like usually, grey and blue and green with little tiny golden sparkles. "Oh my god, Lucas," he says, reaches his hands up in front of him and looks at his palms. Lucas knows he feels it.   
The _power_. Back in his veins. 

  
Eliott sits and moves his hand and there are three lighten up candles, levitating above their heads. 

  
"I have my magic back," Eliott whispers, looks at Lucas with pretty eyes full of adoration and happiness. And with smile on his face. Shiny and beautiful. Lucas smiles back at him and his head spins, he feels exhausted, so tired. 

No. He´s totally _drained_.   
They need to go home, he needs to take some rest and it will be okay again. 

  
"How did you do that?" Eliott asks when Lucas stands up, pulling Eliott up with him by hand. He feels the static between them again when their skin touches.

  
Lucas shakes his head. "I just wanted you to be happy again," he shrugs and smiles. 

  
"I love you, you know that?" Eliott says and kisses him softly, and Lucas feels the shivering on his spine with those words. "I love you so much," Eliott mumbles to his lips, kissing him again. 

  
"I love you too," says Lucas when they pull away. "Let´s go home," he says and they take two steps before Lucas feels wierd weakness and falls on the ground. 

  
"Lucas!" Eliott is next to him, cupping his face. "Are you okay?" he asks, concerned. 

  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just..." Lucas doesn´t know, he´s tired and sleepy. He needs to pump in some power from the nature. He puts his palms on the ground while lying on his back, trying to focus. 

  
"What happened?" Eliott asks. 

  
"I´m just... tired... need some time..." he´s mumbling, blinking slowly, Eliott in front of him looks blurry. He´s trying to get some power but this place is drained too and needs to recover through the night. Lucas gets it. He caresses the ground with his palms. _It´s okay_ , he thinks. _It´s okay, thank you, for everything._

  
"Lucas," Eliott asks, holding Lucas´ face between his palms gently. His voice sounds different. "Lucas, tell me you didn´t... tell me you didn´t give me your powers, right?" he asks and he sounds scared. "Tell me you didn´t do that, Lucas, tell me, please," he whispers. 

  
"I wanted to," says Lucas. "I would," Eliott´s shakily inhales. "But I didn´t have to, universe did it. Universe gave your magic back to you, Eliott," Lucas smiles. "That´s what you deserve."

  
"Okay, okay, so, what´s happening? Why are you like this?" Eliott asks, little relieved. 

  
"I´m just.. exhausted," Lucas says, "I need to get into my flowershop."  
 _Yes_. Yes, the plants are there, the plants will help him. 

  
"Okay," Eliott says, leaning down and embracing Lucas with his arms like Lucas did back into Eliott´s bedroom. "Hold onto me," he says. Lucas reaches his arms slowly and hugs Eliott around his neck. 

  
Eliott teleports them.

  
...

  
It´s quiet in the flower shop, when they enter the door.   
Then Lucas hears the plants breathing. 

  
"Lucas!" they call, when they see Eliott holding him and Lucas leaning to Eliott´s chest. "Lulu, what happened? You don´t look so good. Are you okay?" 

  
"Guys, I did this kinda hard spell and I´m drained," Lucas says quietly, but they hear him. They always hear him. "Can I ask you... please... may I... maybe..."

  
"You need some energy, is that right?" asks the biggest Monstera, always so thoughtful. 

  
"You look like you pass out any second," says the string of pearls - the one Eliott was asking about her latin name, weeks ago. 

  
"I need to lay down for a bit," says Lucas to Eliott and Eliott sits on the ground, Lucas´ head on his lap.

  
"You shouldn´t have done that, Lucas," says Eliott worriedly. "The spell drained you, I don´t like this. I´ll give you my power," says Eliott, but Lucas doesn´t want that. 

  
"No, no, Eliott, you just got your magic back, don´t do that," says Lucas, blinking up at him. "Please," he whispers. Eliott is not happy about it, Lucas can see that. He´s looking sad again and more than anything, concerned. But Lucas trusts his plants. And he feels better just being here, in the green proximity. 

  
"We give you whatever you want, Lucas, you´re ours," says the Devil´s ivy, and honestly, Lucas doesn´t understand who can call this plant like that, when it´s the biggest sweetheart ever.   
Plants hum in agreement and Lucas feels it, slowly. It starts in his toes, going up his legs, then his fingertips and palms and arms, it reaches his chest then until he feels it in his head.   
The beautiful, _beautiful_ , green magical energy. The kindness. The love. 

  
It´s just that Mother Nature is so huge, so powerful, and on top of that, it´s the kindness itself. 

  
Lucas opens his eyes then and they are _silver_. 

  
...

  
"Have you ever lost your magic?" asks Eliott into the silence. 

  
Plants gave Lucas the strenght, the energy and he felt better. He needs some rest and he´ll be alright in the morning. Eliott took him to his flat in the purple building, because it´s just across the street and because they wanted to be together, after so many days and nights apart (whole 5).   
So, Eliott took him to his flat, they changed into Eliott´s sweatpants and hoodies, Lucas lied down on the bed and Eliott covered him with blanket, lied next to him and here they are, on their sides, facing each other. Lucas has his hands under his face, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Eliott´s fingers caressing his face, his neck, running through his hair. 

  
"No," Lucas answers. 

  
"Have you ever met anyone who lost their magic?" Eliott asks again. 

  
"I never met anyone magic, until you."

  
"How were you so calm, then?" Eliott says and Lucas opens his eyes, looks at his pretty face, little confused frown between Eliott´s eyebrows. 

  
"When?"

  
"When I told you. How so you were not freaking out? How so you weren´t scared? It could be something bad," Eliott says softly like he´d be worried Lucas could run. 

  
Silly boy. 

  
"Because it´s you," says Lucas. "What bad could happen with you? It´s impossible," Lucas reaches his hand and put it on Eliott´s cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb. Eliott closes his eyes, exhales and smiles. 

  
"Lucas, baby," Eliott whispers, put his hand on Lucas´ and kisses Lucas´ palm. "I love you."

  
"And I love you," says Lucas, closes his eyes again, feels Eliott´s shuffling a little closer. "We´re gonna be okay."

  
Eliott kisses his forehead and brings the covers up, sleeks it around Lucas´ shoulder and back. 

  
They´re gonna be just fine. 

  
...

  
And they really _are_. 

  
When they wake up on saturday morning, the weakness in Lucas´ body is gone, he feels like before, maybe a little stronger, which is great. Eliott is literally buzzing with energy and he climbs up the stairs to the roof and yells "Thank youuuuu! Thank you, universe!" for ten minutes straight.   
He also kind of introduces Lucas to the Sun. 

  
"Hey, Sonny, hi, do you have a second?" he calls out to the sky. Sun is there, shining like gate to heavens and when she sees who´s calling, she starts to shine even more. Her smile is blinding. 

  
"Eliott, dear, I see you accepted your feelings, am I right?" she said and Lucas is a little bit in awe that he hears her, too. "I´m happy for you, you glowing," she said. 

  
"Yes, yes, thanks to you," Eliott beams at her. "By the way you´re stunning today," he adds and the Sun blushes. "This is Lucas," Eliott says and pulls Lucas a little closer by their tangled hands. 

  
"It´s wonderful to meet you, dear Sun," says Lucas and bows a little. He can´t help it, he feels like he´s standing in front of the queen of the world. What world, no... the whole universe. 

  
"Lucas, so nice to see you," the Sun says. "Thank you for taking care of the nature, it´s a real gift to see person so full of green love, like you."

  
"It´s my pleasure," Lucas says sheepishly. 

  
Then the Sun says something Lucas doesn´t hear, so it´s probably only for Eliott´s ears, because then he says "Yes, yes he is, very," and smiles at Lucas with so much love that he blushes and rather doesn´t ask, what was that about. 

  
...

  
They are _more_ than okay. They are... they are so _happy_. Whole weekend spend together, mostly outside because the weather in April is just true blessing. They have picnic in the park under the acacia tree. Workers came back that week, Lucas told Eliott, because Eliott didn´t know, when he was in bed all the time. But Lucas saw, from his flower shop. They came back, but the magnetic field Eliott made and the spells Lucas made around every tree, it worked. It worked so well, their machineries just didn´t work. Not a single thing of it. 

  
Lucas heard also something about them giving up and build the parking land somewhere else. Oh, and major of the city considering make the park national monument, so, let´s see. 

  
Andy doesn´t have Lucas´ new number - when he broke his old phone and has new one - so he didn´t call him, but he stopped by in the flower shop, at wednesday.   
He brought Lucas new papers for sign with bigger amount of money written there than before, and Lucas laughed into his face and burnt those papers right in front of him, this time. 

  
Andy left insanely angry and Lucas and plants had great time with laughing at him for the rest of the day. 

  
It was so good with Eliott. They have picnic in the park, they cuddling with Star Lord, they sleep in each other´s arms every night, they waking up together every morning. They talking and cuddling and laughing and looking, they always _looking_. 

  
_It´s insane how can someone became the biggest and most important part of your life in such a short time,_ Lucas thinks, when he´s watching Eliott´s face every morning, lying in bed next to him. It´s so strange, Lucas never felt like this with Andy. He... he feels like he never really _feels_ with Andy. It was such a lost time. 

And yet, here he is, with Eliott. Happy like never.   
Lucas smiles with that thought, with that sight of Eliott´s smile and closed eyes. 

  
"What?" Eliott asks when he looks at Lucas. 

  
"What?" Lucas asks with smile. 

  
"What are you doing?" Eliott says and giggles. 

  
"Nothing," Lucas says and grins wide. 

  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Eliott asks and... is he blushing? Oh god, he´s so adorable. So so so pretty. So pure. So cute. 

  
"Because you´re beautiful," says Lucas and smiles even more, his cheeks hurt. 

  
"Babyyyy," Eliott groans and burries his face into the pillows. He´s saying something but all Lucas can hear is just muffled sound without any sense. He climbs up on Eliott and when Eliott turns around to lay on his back, Lucas sits on his lap. 

  
"I have to go," Lucas says, hands on Eliott´s chest and stomach. 

  
"What? Nooo I won´t let you leave," Eliott whines, kicks his knees up so Lucas falls down on his chest. Eliott hugs him tightly. "You stay here. With me. All day. All weekend. Forever," Eliott says, kissing Lucas´ hair and face. 

  
Lucas giggles. "I can´t, I have lot of flowers to deliver," he says. 

  
"It´s fucking saturday, Lucas," Eliott complains. "You won´t be working on saturdays."

  
"I have to, people celebrating their anniversaries on saturdays, they need my flowers," Lucas says. He´s happy about it, because he loves creating those huge bouquets and for today he has like three or four to make, but he doesn´t want to leave Eliott, either. "It´s okay, I´ll be back tonight," he says to assure both of them. 

  
"Tonight?" Eliott whines and hugs Lucas closer to his body. "I´m not gonna survive that long," he whispers to Lucas´ shoulder and Lucas hugs him too and sighs with happines, because how is it possible he has someone like Eliott? He was called _clingy_ and _needy_ and now he has Eliott and he never felt like _that_ with him, not once. He felt only good and happy and he felt _right_. All the time.   
Clingy?   
_Eliott_ is the one who never wants to leave him, who never wants to let him go - and just because Lucas always holding himself back. But now he realizes, he doesn´t have to. Not with Eliott.   
So he lifts up his head from Eliott´s chest to looks at Eliott. And he´s so damn pretty. 

  
"We can text all day and I´ll be back soon, I promise. As soon as possible," Lucas leans in and presses their lips together. Eliott doesn´t hesitate to deepen the kiss and Lucas doesn´t stop him. No, never. Never stop him, Eliott is too good to be real.  
"Mm...´m gonna miss you," he mumbles to Eliott´s lips, not want to let him go, not yet, but he knows he has to. 

  
They kiss and kiss and kiss for a while, time flies by and they don´t really care, but then Lucas´ phone buzzes with notification and he knows he has to go.   
He pulls away, panting, lips red as much as Eliott, probably. 

  
"No, pleaseeee," Eliott says and pulls him down to his chest again by Lucas´ neck. 

  
"I´m gonna be home soon, okay?" Lucas says. Home... yes, home. Because he doesn´t mean this place, he means Eliott.   
Eliott is his home.   
Nothing new, both of them already knew that. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott breathes out, kissing him again. 

  
"I´ll make it up to you in the evening, I promise," he says and feels Eliott´s smile in that kiss which follows. And in the other next ones. "Love you," he says with last kiss and gets up from bed. 

  
He puts on some clothes, trying to ignore Eliott´s grumpy face and grabby hands. He´s so fucking cute. 

  
"Stay safe, okay?" he says when he´s fully dressed. 

  
"Should´t it to be me who suppose to say that? I´m gonna be home, and you´re going to the wild world," Eliott says. 

  
Lucas shrugs. "I just want you to be safe, that´s all."

  
"You´re the sweetest," Eliott says and smiles. "Stay safe, text me. I love you." 

  
"I love you," maybe Lucas just loves saying that to Eliott. 

  
...

  
Lucas hurries back to Eliott from his last delivery of the day. He met two men deeply in love with their women, one girl in love with her bestie and one man loving his boyfriend. All of them wanted to give their love ones flower bouquets. Lucas almost cried when he saw so much joy and love that day.   
And he misses Eliott now, so he´s running home, across the park to say hi all the trees.

  
"Eliott?" he calls out once he enters his apartment. "Baby? You here?" 

  
"Hi," Eliott says from behind him and kisses his neck. Lucas feels those strong arms sliding around his waist as Eliott hugs him from behind. "Missed you," Eliott mumbles to his neck and sniffles. "You smell like flower paradise."

  
Lucas giggles because Eliott´s breath tickles and turns around in his embrace, hugging Eliott around his neck, kisses him properly. "How was your day?" 

  
"Boring without you here with me," says Eliott. "But I finished the roof, so we can check it after dinner, if you want."

  
"That´s great! Yes I would love to see it."

They eat some dinner, it´s baked potatoes and spicy meat and it´s fucking delicious. 

  
"It´s fucking delicious," says Lucas as much to Eliott. "I never had something this good, oh my goodness," Lucas closes his eyes and hums with the feeling of amazing food in his mouth. He´s more hungry than he thought. 

  
"You say this only because you probably didn´t eat all day so you´re hungry," Eliott chuckles, watching him over the table with sparkly eyes. 

  
"Noo! I truly love it, thank you for making it," Lucas says and tilted his head back with another bite. "Mmmm so damn good ahhh!"   
When he looks back to Eliott, he doesn´t smiling anymore. He looks very serious.   
Lucas swallows the food in his mouth. Eliott´s looking at him, he looks almost furious. 

  
"Eliott?" Lucas says and the air in the room is heavy. Lucas starts to sweat.   
_Fuck_. 

  
"E-Eliott, is everything... a-alright?" the last word is not more than a whisper because Eliott bites his lip and Lucas swallows nervously. The flames in Eliott´s eyes which are piercing now, burning into Lucas´ with such an intensity that Lucas can´t fucking _breathe_. 

Oh gods, he´s gonna die. He feels the static between them until

  
until Eliott´s getting up from his chair, reaching for Lucas. 

  
"Oh my god, you´re so fucking hot-" he says and the last word is lost between their lips, pressed together. Lucas inhales sharply and Eliott´s pulling him up from the chair and they´re stumbling to the bedroom without pulling away from each other. "How are you always so precious," Eliott mumbles and taking off Lucas´ sweater before they fall on the bed. 

  
Lucas lies there, on his back, completely breathless. And then there´s Eliott, kneeling on the bed, never looking away from Lucas´ eyes, sitting on his lap, knees on the sides of Lucas´ hips. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas gasps, put his hands on Eliott´s thighs and squeezes. They both still have their t-shirts and pants and it´s just too much clothes, according to Lucas, but then, Eliott´s hands slipping under Lucas´white t-shirt, pulling it a little up and Lucas suddenly notices something. 

  
The lights, on one side of Eliott´s face. 

  
It´s not magic. Magic looks different, Lucas knows it for sure. And no light is shining in the room, not the lamp and neither the light in the ceiling. This is not magic, this doesn't look like an illusion. This is looking too _real_.   
Lucas freezes and looks to the window. There´s orange and yellow oscillating shine outside, throwing scary shadows into the room from behind the curtains. 

  
"Lucas? Baby?" Eliott says and let go of Lucas´ t-shirt. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks but Lucas is too focused on the window. 

  
No.   
  
No, _please_.

  
He tries to get up and Eliott leaves his lap to let him, Lucas slowly approaches the window. 

  
"Lucas? You´re scaring me, what´s going on?" Eliott says from the bed but Lucas can´t let his eyes go off of the sight. Then he runs out the door, in his pants and white t-shirt, barefoot. 

It´s dark outside, it´s really late, nobody´s on the street and Lucas stops in the middle of the pavement. 

  
And he _dies_. 

He dies then and there, on the empty street. He dies, he physically feels his green soul dying in his chest. He dies, because there is his flower shop

_in flames._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just come back from flower shop with three new green babies? Yes, yes i did. No regrets. I also bought a mirror because my room is under the roof with only one roof window and I need to figure how to get here more light for them, so I bought the mirror to create some kind of... reflecting? The? Light? Need to think about it. 
> 
> Is it too fantasy now? Is it too unreal? Yes. Yes it is. Guess it´s not for everyone. I just really love Lord of the rings and other movies where magic is daily bread, you know what I mean? Like... I love fantasy. I love it. I love space and stars and Moon and the Sun and I really really love plants and the power of nature. I would sell my soul for magic powers. If it´s too much, this chapter, I can sincerely apologize, but, truth is, I like it like that.  
> Also! So sorry for such a long wait. I have scenes in my head pictured to the tiniest details and I can´t put them into real words.  
> Fuck it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy.

****

**ELIOTT**

  
Lucas runs out of the door. 

  
Eliott is confused, because, did he do something wrong? Everything was just amazing and great and Lucas was sitting behind the table, enjoying the food what Eliott made and meanwhile looking like _that_ , and Eliott couldn´t help it, because this boy, this boy hiding a fire that lighting Eliott´s heart every fucking time. 

  
What Eliott didn´t expect, when he stood up from the bed and approached the window, was _real_ fire, outside. Fire in Lucas´ flower shop. Fire all over the small building. Fire, unstoppable, devastating, _cruel_.

  
Eliott stands there in shock, staring at the building, and it´s like time just completely stops. And then there´s Lucas on the street, standing in the middle of the road, and then, running into the burning entrance. 

  
_No._

  
Eliott teleports himself on the street, standing there in his tee and sweatpants, barefood. Just like Lucas is. Lucas, who´s running out of the shop again with something in his arms. 

  
Eliott runs to him. 

  
"Lucas! Lucas, baby, are you alright?" _what the fuck is that?_ How he can be alright? His flower shop is in fucking fire, it´s gonna be burnt to dust soon. 

  
In that moment, part of the glass wall breaks, glass shattering around. Flames are massive. Eliott looks at Lucas. He´s holding two jars in his hands. Jars with money for burning Australia and Amazonian rainforest. 

  
_Oh god. This boy._

  
Lucas´ pressing the jars to Eliott´s chest and Eliott atomatically takes them, noticing the burnt skin on Lucas´ arms. Fuck. 

  
"Lucas, let me-"

  
Eliott doesn´t get the chance to say anything more, because Lucas stands there, reaches his arms in front of him, palms turned to the fire, fingers like animal claws. He´s trembling.   
Lucas growl-screams and pushes invisible wave of power (Eliott sees it and it´s dark) towards the burning place, it splashes all over the fire and suddenly it stops.  
Fire is gone.   
Everything is quiet.   
Dark smoke all around. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott says quietly. He can´t even imagine what Lucas must feel in this moment. The flower shop was everything to him. The plants-

_Oh god._

His plants. 

Green friends. _Babies_. Lucas´ babies, that´s how he´s always calling them. 

  
Eliott´s stomach drops. Lucas is standing there, Eliott sees only his back. He´s breathing fast and deeply, his body trembling. His fingers shaking, Lucas clenches his fists. 

  
Eliott has no fucking clue what he should do. How to calm him. How to help him. How to fix this. How to make it better. This is _not_ going to be _better_. Plants are _gone_. Plants are... Plants are... Are they _dead_? 

  
_Fuck_. 

  
"I´m going to kill him for this," Lucas says and his voice is deep and scary. Eliott shakes, he never heard him like this.   
_Kill who?_

  
"Who?" Eliott asks carefully. "You know who did this?" 

  
"I´ll kill him I swear to all gods," Lucas says and slowly turns to the street, Eliott sees his side profile and his heart skips a beat or two or ten or fucking _thousand_ , because Lucas´ eyes are dark. Lucas´ eyes are _black_. Black holes.   
No blue. No silver. No white.   
Only black darkness there. He´s looking like some kind of demon. 

  
Eliott´s got scared. He´s clueless. He doesn´t know what to do. 

  
"Lucas, come with me," Eliott whispers and reaches his hand to him. "Come," he says. "Please."

  
Lucas doesn´t look at him, not even once. He´s looking at the other end of empty street. It´s dark outside and first streetlamp is far from them. Everything is in shadows. Lucas looks scary. He looks so dark. He looks like angel of revenge. Angel of doom.  
And maybe

maybe he _is_ , for now. 

  
"I´m going to kill him," Lucas repeats in voice of stranger and runs. 

  
Eliott doesn´t know why he won´t teleport himself, but he´s glad Lucas doesn´t think about this possibility. Like this, Eliott can follow him. Like this, Eliott can stop him. Like this, Eliott can help. He doesn´t know how, but he´ll figure it out later. He just knows, this is bad. 

  
This is fucking _bad_. 

  
...

  
Where is the fucking Moon when people need him the most? 

  
Eliott looks all around the night sky and Moon is nowhere to be seen. Eliott thinks about how Moon would definitely stop whatever kind of evil was going on at the flower shop only a while ago. 

  
Where is he? _Where the fuck is he?_

  
Eliott thought that the Moon shows him way to Lucas, but he didn´t think about the possibility the Moon wouldn´t be there, tonight.   
Oh gods. What now. 

  
"Hey, stars!" Eliott calls out loud. "Hey, darlings!" he calls again and then he sees stars winking at him, twinkle in the night sky. They´re listening. "Hi, sorry to bother you, I´m so sorry to disturbing your night, but Lucas ran away and I need to find him before he´ll do something... something wrong. Before something wrong will happen."

  
Stars never been much talkative. The Moon was always the one who talks, talks a lot. But they are much more kind and understanding. 

  
"Will you please help me and show me the way? Will you please _please_ help me to find him?" asks Eliott, he´s begging. He´s scared. He´s scared about Lucas and maybe a little _of_ Lucas, too. He was pretty terrifying with black eyes and deep voice full of hate and sorrow.

  
As Eliott said, stars are not very comunicative, but they are very very helpful. Eliott´s watching how one of them - beautiful, silver and a little blue and green - sinking down down down from the dark sky as she stops right in front of him, looking into Eliott´s eyes. 

  
Eliott doesn´t need words to understand her silent _follow me_ , and he gladly accepts the kind offer. 

They are in hurry. The star leading the way and Eliott runs. He thinks about Lucas, of course, all the way. Lucas, who just lost something so dear to his heart. Lucas, who´s life looks so helpless now. Eliott doesn´t know what to do to get him back.   
The black in Lucas´ eyes, the threat in his voice, those words he said... It´s not from him. Lucas is not like that. He´s not that dark. He´s the brightest most loving and caring person in this world, Eliott knows that. Everyone _knows_ that. But Eliott is very afraid that this tragedy - Lucas´ flower shop in dust - could be some kind of breaking point for Lucas. He can handle lots of stuff, but this? So much sorrow? So much cruelty? This would break anyone.   
Eliott is scared that what he saw in Lucas´ eyes is magic so dark, so black, that Lucas would never have to come back from this state. 

Eliott can´t let this happen. He needs to stop this. He needs to get Lucas away and get the darkness out of him, before it´ll devour him. 

  
Eliott thinks about Lucas when the star suddenly stops. 

  
Eliott looks around and they are in some kind of bussines part of the city. In front of him is this tall office building. It´s night, saturday night even, so it´s empty, but Eliott sees few windows in the fifth floor lighten.   
It´s not fucking important, what is important is Lucas, where is he where is he-

 _Lucas_. 

  
He´s there, standing in front of the bulding, motionless, staring at those windows. 

  
"Thank you so much," says Eliott to the star quietly. "Thank you for everything, what is your name?" Eliott knows stars have names, of course. And he wants to remember this one. 

  
She speaks in voice lower than breath. "My name is too complicated, but you can call me Lucy," she says. "I´m Lucas´ star." 

  
Eliott stares. "W-what? Really?" 

  
"Yes. Eliott, I love him, I love Lucas so much. I´m counting on you to help him. I know you can do that."  
And with that she´s gone, back up in the night sky with her friends. 

  
Okay. _Okay_. Lucy´s counting on him, he has to do that. 

  
Eliott tries to slowly approach Lucas, just step by step, carefully, not to startle him, because he´s afraid what Lucas could do. Lucas is focused on those lighten windows in the fifth floor. Eliott looks up there. There are few silhouettes behind the glass. If only Eliott could hear them...

  
"We shouldn´t have done that..." one voice says. _What? What is that?_

  
"It was necessary," says another man voice. 

  
Oh god, _oh god_ , Eliott _hears_ them. Eliott can hear the men in that building! And the only thing he does was just thinking about it. He knew, since he got his powers back, he knew it´s different. He felt stronger. He felt more powerful than before. He told Lucas and Lucas told him he feels just the same, since the plants gave him their energy in the flower shop.  
Eliott knew something was different. Lucas told him it´s maybe because the universe itself decided to give Eliott his powers back. So Eliott is now as powerful as universe. It´s just the theory, but it really does make sense. At least... partly. 

Eliott looks up, holds his breath and listens. 

  
"We could use a little different method to convince him than burning that place down," says the first man. 

  
"What method? He was absolutely reluctant to give up on that place. We did what had to be done." 

  
"Yes. It was needed. Now we can come with another offer and he can´t and won´t say no to that," says the third voice. "I´ll go back there in a few days..."

  
"We need that place. It´s strategically very advantageous location. The owners of the two other buildings already sold out their houses, to us, we just need the damn flower shop."

  
"But... burn it there? Seriously? Andy, you have nothing to say to it?" says the first man. 

  
"What should I say?" says the man, apparantely Andy. 

  
Eliott knows about Andy. Lucas told him about his ex-boyfriend. Lucas told him about how he cares about bussines and bussines only. About how he´s unstoppable when he wants something. About how he came to Lucas´ flower shop with the offer to buy it and build there another branch for his company.   
And Eliott knows how much Lucas hates the corporacy Andy´s working for. And how much Andy wants his flower shop and how much Lucas hates the imagine of giving up. _"I´ll never give that place away, Eliott,"_ Lucas said to him one night when they were lying in the bed, facing each other. _"It´s my life, my whole life is in that place, my green babies, it´s my love. I know it sounds stupid and materialistic, but I love that place. I would never give up on that."_

  
"I have nothing to say to that," Andy continues now. "I gave him an offer, then another and another. Every one of them was more than generous and he didn´t accept it. It´s his loss. Now, when the place is burnt to dust, he has nothing to hold up to, and he´ll sell it to us. We´re just keep winning."

  
Eliott clenches his fists, looks at Lucas, standing something about twenty metres from him.   
Does he hear it, too? Eliott hopes not, because it´s too horrible. It´s awful. Eliott can´t imagine what Lucas feels right now, but he really hopes Lucas can´t hear this dialogue. 

  
"And who... who did that?" the first voice says. "The fire, I mean."

  
"It´s not your bussines, I suppose, right?" the second man says. "Let´s just say our hands are clean."

  
It happens fast. Lucas reaches his hands like at the flower shop and the dark wave of power was here again, headed against the office building. The windows in first floor break, glass shuttering down and Eliott sees the flames. Just small ones, but growing fast. The fire licking furniture, floor, and in no time it will be on the ceiling, Eliott is sure about it. 

  
Lucas reaching his arms more up and Eliott runs. He runs to him, faster than light, he runs, wraps his arms around Lucas´ tightly and teleports them.

  
...

  
Eliott knows this is fucked up. He knows it´s all just _too much._ It´s too much for Eliott and definitely more than too much for Lucas. It´s like shit happens every five minutes of their life. They have one week together, happy and in love and everything and suddenly, weekend comes and something shitty happens. 

  
Lucas with the chain around his body and acacia tree, it was on friday. 

Eliott loosing his powers, sunday. 

Lucas´ flower shop in flames, saturday. 

  
Eliott tries to find some kind of connection, but he can´t, because...

their first kiss? Friday. 

Eliott getting back his powers? Friday. 

Their first _I love you_? Friday. 

The most amazing days in Lucas´ house, painting, dancing? Whole weekend. 

  
And also those shitty things like Andy coming to Lucas´ flower shop with his fucking offer of buying that place.. wednesday. 

  
Only reason why Eliott´s thinking about all these bullshits is because he can´t focus on Lucas. He can´t focus on Lucas, lying on the ground, senseless. 

It happens that Eliott teleports them to the woods, to the fireflies tree place. He chose this place because he knows it´s magical. He knows it´s full of magic energy. And, most importantly, _good_ magic energy. No black magic in here.   
He couldn´t think about another place what could help Lucas more than this one. It´s safe in here. 

  
Lucas was fighting with Eliott, shoving him away, screaming to let him go, yelling he needs to kill those assholes and yes, Eliott gets it. He really does. But he also knows that Lucas has a good heart and he would never kill anybody, if he was thinking clear. Eliott thinks this dark anger is some kind of defense from Lucas to not feel the absolut sorrow and sadness from his dead plants, from his favourite place, burnt.   
But he can´t let him to it. 

  
"Lucas, Lucas, please, listen to me, listen to my voice, don´t let the darkness eat your beautiful mind, Lucas," Eliott´s repeating as he´s fighting with him. He´s so scared to look at those black holes Lucas´ eyes are now, so different than the pure blue they were a while ago. 

  
Eliott tries to talk to the nature. He´s not like Lucas, he doesn´t understand the Mother Nature as much as Lucas does, but now he´s pleading to help Lucas, because Lucas was always more than kind to all living breathing creatures, offering his own life instead of any plant and tree and now, now it´s Lucas who needs help. 

  
Eliott pushes Lucas to the ground and sits on him, pinned his body to the ground next to the fireflies tree, holding his wrists. Lucas´ growling and fighting and kicking his legs, trying to get himself free, and Eliott is afraid he´s hurting him. And he´s also afraid what would Lucas´ do if Eliott doesn´t hold him.   
_Fuck._

  
But then there are roots, growing from the ground around Lucas´ body, tree roots crawling around them like snakes. They tighten around Lucas´ arms, around his legs, around his middle, holding him pinned to the ground, holding him and not letting go. 

  
Eliott releases his hold on Lucas´ hands and cups his face instead. 

  
"Lucas, baby," he whispers, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Eliott doesn´t know what to do. He doesn´t know what to do to not hurt Lucas even more than he´s hurting because of his lost. Because of the sadness. 

  
Lucas´ shaking, his eyes - black empty holes - half open, Eliott looks around and thinks. There are fireflies, so Eliott´s eyes see, even if it´s dark night without the Moon.   
The Moon... he would know what to do. But where is he? Where is he tonight?

  
Eliott looks around on the dark trees, the shadows their leaves and twigs throwing all around. He´s looking on the flying lights. And then back to Lucas´ face. Lucas´ mind is apparantely somewhere else so he´s not focused on whatever Eliott´s trying to tell him. Eliott needs to get him back, soon. 

  
And Eliott thinks about Lucas and his love for plants. And then he thinks about Lucas being a little like some kind of plant too. He´s living, powerful, loving, kind, he´s just like plant. And now - vulnerable.   
And what plants need?

They need _light_. 

  
Of course, Lucas needs light to get the darkness out of him!

  
Eliott holds Lucas´ face in his palms and focuses on the joyful moments they shared for the past weeks. And everything he´s able to think about, everything beautiful and full of happines, he´s giving it to Lucas. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott says, watching his own palms pressed to Lucas´ skin light up. "Lucas, see, how your face fits into my hands?" Lucas blinks few times, gasping for some air. Eliott focuses harder. Thinking about the first time they met, how Lucas gave him those sunflowers. How Eliott learns his name. How they put Eliott´s money to the jar to save the rainforests.   
Eliott leans down and presses his forehead to Lucas´.   
He thinks about their night walk here, to this place, how was Eliott scared (okay yes, he was scared, he can admit it now) and how Lucas held his hand, led him to the light. 

  
Lucas´ body stops shaking. He´s lying calmly now, breathing in short broken gasps. 

  
Eliott thinks about their first kiss, about how they spent the night making magic together. About how they are good together. How they fit perfectly to one another´s arms. Eliott thinks about the weekend in Lucas´ house, about the painting with golden yellow paint, about the little game, about the lovemaking. About sleeping in the garden in a sunny afternoon. About dancing in the living room. 

Eliott thinks about all of this and trying to push it into Lucas´ mind, get away the darkness.

  
"I love you," Eliott whispers to Lucas. "I love you, Lucas. I think we´re soulmates."

  
Lucas´ head tilts backwards, his back lifts from the ground and Eliott sees the dark cloud leaving his body. The fireflies tree swallows it before the darkness manages to devour something else.  
Eliott´s eyes snap to Lucas´ face again. His breathing is back into normal, he´s lying there, motionless. He blinks and Eliott sees there´s no black anymore. There´s blue, there´s silver, there´s _Lucas_.   
Eliott exhales with relief and smiles wide. _Thank god he´s back. Thank god Lucas is back._ His eyes filled with water as he looks up at the fireflies tree and all other trees around them. 

  
"Thank you," Eliott says. "Thank you," he says and let the tears slip out, fall down his cheeks, when he notices the roots healed Lucas´ burnt arms, too. 

  
"Eliott," the fireflies tree says and Eliott is surprised that he hears him. He thought it´s Lucas´ thing, same as talking to the Moon and the Sun and the stars is Eliott´s. Eliott looks up at the tree. "Give him time to get back for good, okay? Give him time to recover." 

  
The tree roots slowly crawl back into the ground, releasing their hold on Lucas´ body, leaving him free. Lucas´ lies there, eyes half-open and unfocused. Eliott´s still sitting on his lap, since the very beginning.   
They need to go home. 

  
Eliott looks around once more, then he leans down, wraps his arms around Lucas and teleports them. 

  
...

  
Lucas sleeps. 

  
He sleeps for the rest of the night and whole next day. He doesn´t seem to wake up in the other night either, so Eliott kisses his forehead, covers him with blankets from feet to chin and goes up to the roof.

  
"Where have you been?" Eliott yells at the sky, when he finally sees the Moon on the night sky. He´s thin and pale. "Where the fuck have you been? You know what happened? You know about that? Why didn´t you stop it?"

  
"Eliott," the Moon says. "It was lunar eclips, yesterday night. It was eclips of the Moon, of _me_. I was in the dark all night. You know, it´s not only about people not seeing me. I don´t see Earth too. I can´t see shit. I´m in the dark. I couldn´t do anything with that." 

  
The Moon sounds devastated too. It´s so strange hear him like this. But Eliott supposes it´s because the Moon loves Lucas, too. He loves him and he feels his pain. 

  
"Is there anything I can do to fix it?" Eliott asks in quiet voice. "Travel back in time?"

  
"There´s nothing like time traveling, Eliott," the Moon says. "Only stars can do that, but they can´t learn that anyone, it´s one of the biggest rules in universe."

  
"But..." Eliott sighs. "I have to do something. Look at that," he says and points at the burnt flower shop. "Look. Lucas can´t see it like that. I need to fix it."

  
"It´s the worst thing I have ever seen. I´m so old, Eliott. I´m so old, I saw so many cruel things on the Earth, but this is pure vileness."

  
Eliott´s looking at the place. It´s completely ruined. It´s not even a building anymore. It´s just burnt place, burnt wood, broken glass windows. It has not even the construction of the house anymore. 

  
"I guess I´m just gonna... fix it," Eliott says and shrugs, small smile appears on his lips. Yes, _yes_ , that´s great idea. Why he´s thinking about how he can fix it, when he can just do that, fix it. 

  
"Eliott?" the Moon says. 

  
"Yes, yes, it´s basically my job, no?" Eliott says. "Repairing buildings, apartments, places... It´s my thing. My thing, making houses pretty again, fixing them." 

  
"You´re interior designer, not exterior and not builder," says the Moon. 

  
"Right... will you help me, then?" he asks and looks at the Moon, smiling hopefully. 

  
"I thought you never ask," the Moon smiles back. 

  
...

  
It´s not easy. 

  
It´s not easy at all. The Moon shines and the stuff which Eliott has to pick up seems lighter, but the spells are hard. Eliott put the place into invissible bubble yesterday night, so people won´t see the burnt place. He made an illusion, so all people see is the flower shop, closed, because it´s fucking weekend, anyways. But Lucas was working most weekends, so it was needed. 

  
Eliott takes the wooden pole, black and burnt, sticks it to the ground, then another and another and those poles change into new ones, pretty dark brown wood, strong and protected by spells to not end in flames again. Eliott remembers exactly how the flower shop looked like, but he also wants to do few changes. After all, he´s interior designer. 

  
He builds the construction of that place. If there´s something too high or too heavy, the Moon helps him. Eliott´s using mostly metal stuff, he creates beautiful entrance with decorated iron. Bigger than before.   
Eliott pick up the broken glass and creates new windows. Bigger. Brighter. He made the roof pretty in blue, one or two shades darker than Lucas´ eyes. It´s going to look amazing with sunflowers and tulips and basically all flowers, from the sight of Eliott´s window. Eliott can´t wait for the view. 

He makes new shelves for the plants. New counter with vintage cash register (something´s telling Eliott that Lucas´ gonna love it). Also the metalic white furniture what Lucas had there for him and Eliott to eating lunch together, it´s burnt and black. Eliott repair it, make it white again, pretty and comfortable. He put this bench to the corner, wooden swing bench, almost the same as Lucas has in his little garden behind his house. He puts there some pillows and it looks way more comfy. 

Eliott looks around, waves his hands to get away all the dust and destroyed stuff. It looks good. It looks more than good. It´s almost perfect. Almost, because something´s missing. Something, as plants and... and Lucas. 

  
There are so many flowerpots, because they are from stone or ceramic clay, so the flames couldn´t destroy them. Eliott knows Lucas hates plastic stuff. These flowerpots have something inside, but Eliott can´t recognize it. He´s afraid what Lucas´ gonna say, what he´s gonna do once he sees the empty flowerpots. Eliott looks around and there´s so many, so so many. In some of them there´s something what reminds burnt leaves or plant stem, but Eliott is not an expert for these.   
Lucas is. 

  
Eliott gets out of the new flower shop, locks the door with new keys and also with the protection spell. Lucas won´t have to experience this pain, ever again. 

  
"You did amazing job, Eliott," says the Moon. 

  
"Thank you for help," says Eliott and smiles. It´s around three or four in the morning, according the Moon´s position on the sky. "Do you know how to get back those plants? They were so dear to Lucas."

  
"I think this decision is up on Lucas..." the Moon says hesitantly. "I honestly think he´ll know what to do."

  
And, okay. Eliott can leave it to Lucas. But, he´s afraid. He´s really afraid. The only thing he can do now is to be there for Lucas. That´s all. 

  
...

  
Eliott teleports himself on the other end of the street to Lucas´ house to check it if it´s okay.   
Everything seems to be just fine, so Eliott waves at the plants behind the windows and goes around all place to protect it with more spells. He remembers the talk between those men in the office and he´s not willing to let them win, not on any side. 

But he´s pretty excited to see Andy´s face when he´ll see the flower shop, standing strong and more beautiful than before. 

  
It´s gonna be just better now. Eliott can feel it. 

  
...

  
Lucas sleeps when Eliott´s got back. He sleeps since saturday night. Eliott lies down next to him and then he´s just watching his face until he´s asleep too. 

  
The morning is beautiful. Eliott opens the windows in his flat. When he´s looking out, he sees the pretty new flower shop. Half of the roof is blue, the other half is glass. Pretty new decorated entrance. The only sad thing about it is, that it´s empty. But it´ll change, hopefully soon. 

  
Lucas sleeps. He sleeps all monday and all night again and all tuesday. Eliott´s worried but he also remembers what the fireflies tree said about giving him time to recover, so Eliott lets him sleep, watching over him. 

  
He´s beautiful. He´s really really beautiful. His hair with those damn curls on the ends, Eliott loves them so much. His hair falling to his face and they are spreaded over the pillow. Eliott misses his eyes. He misses touching him. He misses Lucas´ smile and his voice and his living joyful aura. 

  
...

  
Lucas wakes up on wednesday afternoon. 

  
Eliott´s sitting in the armchair next to the window in the bedroom, drawing to his sketchbook, and when he looks up, he catches the moment when Lucas opens his eyes. Lucas doesn´t move a bit, he´s lying on his side, facing the window, he doesn´t sigh like usually when he´s waking up. He sleeps and in the next second he doesn´t. He opens his eyes and he´s lying there like that with empty expression in his deep blue eyes. 

  
Eliott waits if Lucas looks at him but he doesn´t. He lies there, blinking slowly, does absolutely nothing, No signs that he notices Eliott´s sitting there.   
Eliott waits for a little longer. 

  
Then he says "Lucas," in soft voice. In that moment, Lucas starts crying. He covers his face with his hands and cries. It startles Eliott, he gets up and goes to the bed, kneels there in front of Lucas. "Lucas, baby," he says and takes Lucas´ hands off of his face, holds them in his own, stroking Lucas´ knuckles with his thumbs. "It´s okay, you´re okay my love," he repeats and Lucas cries. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas chokes and squeezes his hands before wraping them around Eliott´s neck, pulling him closer. Eliott hugs Lucas´ around his middle, caressing his back and shoulders as he lies in bed with him. 

  
"It´s okay," Eliott whispers, kissing Lucas´ shoulder and holds him. "I´ve got you, love, I´m holding you."

  
"All my plants," Lucas cries to Eliott´s shoulder, his hold tightening more and more. 

  
"I know, I know," Eliott says, half-lying half-sitting on the bed with Lucas in his arms. Eliott just holds him. And holds him. And holds him. And holds him some more. 

  
...

  
Eliott teleports them on the roof where they´re sitting until it´s dark outside, the Moon sitting on the dark sky, watching them, but he says nothing. They´re sitting here now, on the thick blanket, Eliott´s resting his back to the wall behind him, Lucas sitting in front of him, his back leaning to Eliott´s chest. Eliott holds him, whispering to his ear. 

  
Eliott whispers to Lucas one poem he read this morning. 

  
"Do you hear that? Listen close... the universe is singing to us in shooting stars, daring us to fall in love." 

  
Lucas listens but he´s not talking. He´s sitting there, holding Eliott´s forearms, looking up to the sky. It´s okay, they´ll get there. Eliott thinks about he´s going to show Lucas his new flower shop tomorrow. Tonight is theirs. 

  
Eliott holds Lucas´ hand in his. "See? Your hand fits perfectly in mine." 

  
Lucas closes his eyes and snuggles closer to Eliott. 

  
Eliott embraces Lucas with one arm, the other hand still holding his. Kissing his hair, he whispers another poem which makes him thinking about Lucas since the first time he saw him.

  
"I won´t ever find the words for you - you are my everything always and even that is not enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hope all bad shits are behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I´m glad I found you, because, before you, I never knew what to wish for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i just describe only two days in this chapter? Hell yeah I did.
> 
> Anyways, I´m very scared to tell you that the next chapter might be the last....  
> Hope you´ll enjoy this chapter.

**LUCAS**

Lucas doesn´t speak, because he´s terrified. 

  
He had never been this terrified in his life. He just can´t believe what he had done. And what is worse, he doesn´t quite remember anything. There are just some blurry images in his head but it´s enough to terrify him to death. 

  
Like, the pressure in his head so strong so hard, that he was thinking his brain is going to explode. Or the darkness all around him. The throbbing in his palms, the shaking of his fingers. The buzzing in his fingertips. 

  
So, Lucas just sits there with Eliott, on the roof, thin Moon above their heads, but Lucas can´t find the strenght in himself to appreciate it as much as the Moon deserves. He´s there, with Eliott, listens to his heartbeat and his soothing voice, those whispered verses, beautiful, endearing, and Lucas lets them go right into his heart, keeping them there, saving them, hugging them, holding them. 

  
Eliott doesn´t ask anything, he´s not pushing on Lucas to speak. He doesn´t trying to make him do stuff. He´s just _there_. 

  
Lucas is so scared. Everytime he closes his eyes, he sees the fire in his flowershop. He can´t think about his plants, because it would definitely cost him his sanity. 

So, he doesn´t think about it. He doesn´t think about what will be next, what he should do. He locks his mind out of this thoughts to not go crazy, and he holds Eliott.   
And he hopes that he didn´t hurt anyone, because he doesn´t remember what he actually did in the darkness. 

  
...

  
Lucas doesn´t sleep. 

  
Every time he closes his eyes, he sees images he doesn´t understand. 

  
When Eliott finally teleports them back to the bedroom, Lucas lies there, next to sleeping Eliott, staring out of the window to dark sky until it turns into lighter shade of purple, then soft orange and light blue until there´s the Sun herself, watching him with kind understanding eyes. 

  
Lucas has this feeling, as the only sound he´s listening all night is Eliott´s soft calm breathing, that he hears the Sun asking him "How are you feeling?" 

  
And as tired as Lucas is from feeling literally anything at all, he knows the Sun is life-giving star, and he also knows he loves her, unconditionally, so he replies with quiet "I don´t know how I feel anymore... I just know I feel a lot." 

  
"What your heart´s telling you?" the Sun asks then. 

  
Heart.... Lucas´ heart is _broken_. Absolutely and irreversibly _destroyed_. 

  
"Still healing from the things I don´t speak about," Lucas says eventually, even when he not really believe his heart could ever go back to normal. 

  
Star Lord comes into the bedroom, or maybe he was there the whole time and Lucas didn´t notice. He comes and jumps up on Eliott´s chair, makes a little fluffy white ball from himself, watching Lucas with huge blue eyes with perfect black eyeliner.   
Lucas looks at him and instead of the joy he used to feel when he was looking at the cat earlier, he feels nothing, now. He feels so empty. And he thinks about the feeling from saturday night, when he felt like his soul dying in his chest together with burning flowershop.   
Lucas sharply inhales with that memory. 

  
"Lucas," says Eliott softly, carefully, like he would be afraid Lucas breaks again after hearing his name from Eliott´s lips.   
Lucas understands. He just doesn´t know what to do. He feels helpless. And on the edge. Constantly on the edge. The scariest thing is, he doesn´t know the edge of _what_ exactly.

  
As he lies on his back, he turns his head from the window to the other side and he´s met with such an endearing beauty Eliott´s face is, that he stops breathing for a second. 

  
Eliott smiles at him, his kind open face is lighten with the Sun, looking like pure gold. He reaches his hand and touches Lucas´ face, his fingertips tracing Lucas´ eyebrows, his nose, then he softly strokes the dark circles under Lucas´ eyes.   
Lucas didn´t watch into the mirror. He´s afraid of black eyes from his dreams... But he supposes he looks exactly how he feels. That´s what his friends were always telling him, when he was trying to lie to them he´s fine when he apparantely wasn´t.   
They always say Lucas is like open book and anyone who is not blind can see how he feels, can see right into his soul. 

  
Yeah... his beloved green soul.   
_Gone_. 

  
"Hey, love," says Eliott again, waking Lucas up from his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" he asks softly, hand slipping to Lucas´ hair. Lucas´ looking to his stunning face, then his eyes flick above Eliott´s shoulder and there´s fittonia, on Eliott´s bedside table. Fittonia, the nerve plant, the one Lucas brought him the day when he learned Eliott lost his magic. Lucas remembers when he took this one from the shop, because it could help Eliott to feel better again, he took her, other plants were wishing only best to Eliott and they were also all happy for fittonia that she´ll see Eliott every day.   
"Lucas, baby?" Eliott asks again when Lucas doesn´t answering for a while. Lucas´ focuses on his face again. "I read this poem, the other night," says Eliott, going with his hand down Lucas´ arm - Lucas has them both along his body - and takes his hand, clenched in tight fist, to his. Lucas didn´t even realize he had them like this. Eliott unwraps his fingers from where the nails were biting into his palm and interlocks their fingers together. "It was something like this..." Eliott says and thinks for a little, Lucas´ watching his pretty face, the hint of smile in the corner of his pink lips. "Loving him was like sinking into a warm bath, lying there in the soft safety of his silence." 

  
Lucas doesn´t say it (yet) but those little verses Eliott´s been telling him lately... those are way more charming than any other real spell ever would be.   
Lucas can guess why Eliott chose this poem for this moment. And Lucas should probably tell him how much he appreaciates everything Eliott has done for him. And keep doing, still.   
Lucas should do it. On the other side, he´s afraid of what he could say with it. He´s afraid that he won´t be able to stop himself from something stupid. 

In all honesty, he´s afraid of _himself_. 

  
"Did you sleep at least a little?" Eliott asks, caresses Lucas´ face. Lucas doesn´t know what to say. If he says yes, Eliott will know he´s lying. If he says no, Eliott will feel guilty and worried.   
Fortunatelly, in that moment, Star Lord decides he wants some morning cuddles and he jumps on the bed between them.

  
"Oh, okay, okay mister," Eliott says, stroking the soft cloudy fur on the cat´s back. "Always has to be the middle of the universe, right?" Eliott chuckles as Star Lord lies down between their boddies. Lucas squeezes Eliott´s hand. Eliott looks at him again. "How are you, my love?" he asks then. "How are you feeling?"

  
Lucas swallows. "Empty," he says, voice hoarse, and thinks about if this is the feeling what Eliott felt without his magic. Because it´s _horrible_. But Lucas has his magic, he can feel it. He just feels like he doesn´t have his _soul_ anymore. And how can a person without soul feel?  
_Empty_.   
Here you go. 

  
Eliott´s watching him some more, his eyes like little private universes, then he leans closer and presses his forehead to Lucas´. Lucas exhales shakily and closes his eyes. 

  
"I have a surprise for you," Eliott whispers to the space between them and Lucas hears the smile in his voice. "I´ll make some breakfast and then I´ll show you, okay?" he adds, kisses Lucas´ forehead and cheek and gets up from bed. 

  
Lucas stays in bed, looking after Eliott who´s going to kitchen. Then he looks back to the fittonia, shuffles closer to her on the bed. 

  
"Lucas," she says when Lucas touches her leaves. "What is it? What is this strange energy around you?"

  
"I couldn´t save them," Lucas whispers and feels his eyes filling with water. "I failed."

  
"You didn´t failed, my dear," says fittonia. "You could never failed. Trust me."

  
"They were all trusting me," says Lucas in broken voice. "And look what happened."

  
"Lucas, it´s not your fault, you know that, right?" 

  
"It is."

  
"It´s _not_ ," fittonia says. "It´s the darkness in people what causing so much disasters in this world, so much hate and injustice. But at the end... the darkness devours her creators."

  
Lucas doesn´t know what to say. It scares him some more, because he.. he was in the dark place too. 

  
"You´re not dark, Lucas," fittonia says, reading his mind as all plants can do. "You´re alright, you hear me? You´re alright, you will be okay. And we, we will be okay, too."

  
"We?" Lucas asks ans frowns, confused. 

  
"Yes, we," fittonia repeats. "I just know that you will know what to do, at the right time. Trust me."

  
Lucas stares at her, fighting with tears again, takes a deep breath, then another. He misses his green saviours who were keeping him calm. 

  
"Lucas?" Eliott says as he put the tray with fruits, fresh bread and tea on the bed. 

  
Lucas stands up from the bed and goes to Eliott, wrapping his arms around Eliott´s neck, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek and neck few times. Eliott´s arms hug Lucas back, holding him there, close. 

  
"Thank you," Lucas whispers. 

  
"You´ll be okay, my love," Eliott says softly to Lucas´ skin. Lucas swallows the lump and holds back a sob. 

  
Eliott is here, Lucas is here, whole world outside. The Sun is shining, sky is blue, clouds are puffy and trees are green. 

  
The world is quite incredible place, isn´t it?

  
...

  
"Come with me, I have a surprise for you," says Eliott and tugs for Lucas´ hand once the tray is mostly empty (with Star Lord´s help - Lucas never saw a cat eating fruit until this day). Lucas didn´t eat much, but a little bit, at least. He feels a little sick, to be honest. But he drank the tea and it was delicious. 

  
Eliott tugs for his hand again so Lucas gets up and follows him, only to be wrapped in a hug and teleported... on the street. 

  
They´re outside the purple building and before Lucas can realize, he´s facing his burnt flowershop.

  
Except... it´s not burnt at all. 

  
Lucas was avoiding this view since he woke up yesterday afternoon. Too scared of what he could see. It´s thursday morning. Almost five whole days since his flowershop was in flames, and this is the first moment he really looks.

  
And what a sight is that. 

  
Brick walls, huge bright windows, half of the roof blue, the other half from glass, like in a greenhouse. Entrance bigger than before and from some kind of decorated iron. Lucas thinks he sees iron roses and little leaves.   
The huge sign **FLOWERSHOP** above the front door. New shelves on both sides of the entrance on the pavement.

  
It looks-

  
It looks...

  
Lucas stares, breathless. He´s not sure if his brain still works or gave up already. 

  
"Me and the Moon... we fixed it," says Eliott, holding Lucas from behind around his shoulders and chest with both hands. Lucas feels his gaze on his own face but he can´t tear his eyes away from that place. "I have to admit, I got carried away a little, because after all, I´m designer, but... I tried to make it as you would want it."

  
Lucas doesn´t know what to say. He doesn´t know what to do. It´s the most astonishing thing he´d ever seen, the most inapprehensive thing anyone ever done for him. He can´t believe this is real. He can´t believe Eliott is real. 

  
"What you think? Do you like it?" Eliott asks. 

  
Lucas shakes his head. "It´s magnificent," Lucas mouths silently. "It´s absolutely splendid."

  
"Yeah?" Eliott says and Lucas hears he´s smiling. 

  
"I never saw something this gorgeous, Eli," says Lucas and holds Eliott´s forearms on his chest with his hands. 

  
"Baby," Eliott says and kisses his cheek couple times. "Please don´t cry," he says and brushes the tears from Lucas´ cheeks away. Lucas didn´t even realize he´s crying. But yeah, he does, few tears escaped his eyes, because he´s so stunned. 

  
"Let´s go, I´ll show you inside," says Eliott, strokes Lucas´ shoulders and wants to lead him into the shop, but Lucas suddenly can´t. 

  
He panics.

  
"No, Eliott," Lucas says and feels his eyes tearing up some more. "Please, I can´t, _I can´t_ ," Lucas stepping backwards from the flowershop. It´s beautiful, it really is, Lucas loves it, Lucas loves Eliott for making it beautiful like this, but he sees through the big windows inside to the shop and he sees no green there, he sees it´s plant-less, he sees it´s _empty_. 

He can´t go inside and sees nothing there. He can´t, he won´t survive.

  
"Lucas, please, just listen to me," says Eliott, not letting him go from his embrace, even when Lucas fights with him, trying to get away from that place. If he trusts himself he´s strong enough to teleport himself, he would do that.   
But he doesn´t feel like it. Not yet. 

  
"No, I can´t go there," Lucas cries, shaking his head. "Please don´t make me, I can´t see it," he whimpers and few sobs escape his throat. 

  
"Lucas, love, listen to me," Eliott says, cupping his face and staring into his eyes with such a tenderness. "I repaired it, all of it. But I couldn´t fix the plants. I´m so sorry, I have no powers to do anything with them," he says and Lucas cries, shaking his head. "Listen, just _listen_ ," Eliott says, holding his face. "The Moon said you will know what to do. And I think that too, you _will know_. Come with me," Eliott pleads. "Please."

  
Lucas remembers the fittonia´s words "I just know that you will know what to do, at the right time."  
Is this the right time? Is this _it_? How he suppose to know?   
_Fuck_. 

  
"Trust me," says Eliott softly. "Do you trust me?" 

  
Lucas looks into his honest beautiful eyes. "Yes," he whispers. Of course he trusts Eliott.   
Eliott smiles and squeezes his hand, before he leads Lucas to the entrance. Lucas looks around it, around the decorated iron gate with little iron wild roses and leaves and he´s stunned once more. Eliott hands him silver key on the thin chain. 

  
"For you," he says and smiles at him. Lucas hesitantly takes the key, holds it on his palm for a while, looking at the tiny tulip engraved to the surface. Everything is so unbelievably beautiful, so incredible, that Lucas tries to constantly hold himself back with his reactions, because he´s afraid he´ll wake up and this all be gone. 

  
He looks at Eliott. 

  
"Open it," Eliott says, steps to the side from the door so Lucas can unlock them. 

  
When they walk into the shop, it´s even more splendid that Lucas could dream of. Stone floor, new wooden bookshelves, white metal table with chairs for Lucas´ and Eliott´s lunches together, the counter with vintage register (Lucas falls in love right there), and when Lucas walks slowly through that place, there´s this swing bench, quite similar he has home, on his garden. Lucas looks up to see the roof half-glass-half-blue and all of it together is... breathtaking. 

  
"Eliott," he whispers and swallows few times to not cry again. "I-I have no words."

  
Eliott comes to him and hugs him. "It´s okay, I understand," he says and kisses his forehead. Lucas hugs him too, tight, trying to give all his emotions to this embrace. 

  
"Thank you," he whispers. "I could say thank you thousand times and it wouldn´t be enough," Lucas kisses Eliott´s neck. "I could say I love you million times and it couldn´t describe the feeling I have for you," he kisses Eliott behind his ear. Then he pulls a little away to look him in his eyes. This is not _love_ what he feels for Eliott. This is billion times stronger. This is more than adoration. And not because of this new beautiful flowershop (maybe also because of it), but because of _Eliott_. Lucas couldn´t even hope in something like this in his life. He feels absolutely _blessed_. He feels blessed that it looks like universe himself chose him to make him this happy.  
It´s probably bullshit, but it´s just the feeling Lucas has in his heart. 

In his heart... 

His heart, beating loudly and steadily in his chest again, singing the ode to joy to him. Singing, because Lucas has hope again. 

  
"I love you, my beautiful boy," says Eliott, cupping Lucas´ face. Then he brings their lips together, finally, after so many days, and Lucas feels he´s melting, all inside him melting into one huge lake of love. 

  
...

  
Lucas walking around the flowershop and looking on every little detail. Eliott went for lunch so they can eat together, for the first time in this new place. 

  
Lucas walks around and looks. 

  
There are flower pots. _His_ flower pots. Lucas looks over them and he remembers every single plant from every single pot. There, in this white one, there was the Peace Lily, the beauty queen. In this one ceramic brown the Devil´s ivy - the kindest plant from all. In this huge grey flower pot was the biggest Monstera, always so wise.   
Now, there is only clay. Clay, so dark, so lonely, without single green leaf. 

  
Then Lucas remembers his plants in his house.  
He needs to see them. He needs to tell them! 

  
Lucas runs from the flowershop, shoots the lock spell over his shoulder and runs through the street. He feels weak. His legs are wobbly after those days and nights in the bed. His head feels dizzy, he feels like he really needs a nap. But he also needs to see his green babies, talk to them, touch them, water them, feel their beatiful energy. 

  
Lucas runs and he almost crashes into Eliott, who´s coming back with lunch from one of the restaurants in the middle of the street. 

  
"Woah, Lucas, what´s happening?" he asks, holds Lucas´ shoulders to steady them both. "Where are you going?" 

  
"I need to see my plants," Lucas says breathlessly, passing by Eliott and runs again. "I´ll be right back!" he calls to Eliott and runs to his house. 

  
Lucas feels Eliott´s magic there. It´s so familiar, so calming.  
His heart racing when he finally gets inside, breathing heavily.

  
"Lucas!" plants call after him in the moment he enters the living room. "Lulubee, you´re here!" 

  
"Yes, yes, I am, I´m here, are you okay?" Lucas asks, watching over every one of them, touching their leaves gently, checking if they´re alright. Everything seems to be good. 

  
"We?" Grooty says. "We´re all good. But what about you? We felt..." he gets silent. 

  
"What? What did you feel?" Lucas whispers.

  
"Lulu," says Henry, the biggest green friend in Lucas´ house. "We feel what you feel, you know that already."

  
Yes... Lucas knows... it just wasn´t something on his mind these past days. 

  
"What happened, Lulu?" Samantha asks in her tiny tinky voice. "Are you alright?"

  
Lucas reaches his hand and caresses Samanta´s over her spikes. She grew up a lot since Lucas last saw her. Lucas can´t believe the edible cactus could grow this fast. 

  
"I failed," Lucas says. Plants listening. "I couldn´t save them."  
Plants know. They all know already. Nobody of them is surprised, none of them is more sad or angry than before, Lucas feels only green power all around, kind and strong like never.

  
"Lucas, you know what´s amazing on plants?" asks the bougainvillea from her pot hanging from the ceiling. Lucas looks at her. 

  
"Everything," he says and plants sigh happily. 

  
"Maybe," Lily says with smile and continues. "But the main thing is, we have _roots_."   
Lucas stares. 

  
"And this is the thing people don´t think about when they´re looking at plants, because roots are hidden in the clay in the flower pots," says Grooty. 

  
Lucas stares some more, his heart beating painfully in his chest. 

  
"And another interesting fact, Lucas," says Samantha. "Clay is not flammable."

  
Lucas eyes go wide. 

  
"Do you understand, Lulu?" asks Henry. "Do you undertand now?"

  
Lucas nods. And nods and nods. He understands. He fucking _understands_. 

  
"You know what to do, right?" says Lily. "Fittonia was right. You´ll know in the right time."

  
Lucas nods again. "Yes, I know," he says softly. "I need to go," he turns to leave. 

  
"Wait!" Henry calls after him. "I think you´ll need this," he says and then Lucas feels the green energy running through his body, filling his imaginary battery, filling his mind and heart with hope. 

  
"I love you all so much," Lucas says with wide grin. 

  
"We know, we love you too," plants tell him. "Now go. You have a mission."

  
"One more thing," says Lucas, goes for the garden watering can and waters every plant, carefully, thoroughly, with all his love he has for them. "Everybody alright?" he asks then.   
Plants smiles, Lucas opens the window to let the fresh air inside for them. "Oh my goodness!" he realizes. "It´s May! It´s already May!"

  
"Yes, we know."

  
"I´ll take you to the garden later, so we can watch the sakura with beautiful pink blooms," Lucas promises the plants. "I´ll be back soon. Thank you all so much."

  
"Go, Lulu," plants say. "We love you."

  
Lucas runs.

  
...

  
"Fuck, Lucas," Eliott sighs when Lucas gets back to the flowershop. "I was worried so much, what happened? Where have you been? Are you alright?" he goes to him but Lucas goes straight to the line of pots in the middle of the shop. 

  
He kneels down there. "Eliott," he says and looks at him. "I know what to do," he smiles and Eliott smiles back. "Just give me a moment, you can eat lunch if you want, this could take some time."

  
"I´ll wait, don´t worry," Eliott says. "Or you want me to leave?" 

  
Sweet sweet boy. "It´s up to you," Lucas says and turns to the pot. He puts his palm on the top of the clay and closes his eyes. And really, he feels it, the roots, hidden under the surface.   
Lucas smiles. 

  
Then he brings huge garden watering can, pours there some water and cups the flower pot with his palms. He lets the green energy, always so kind and welcoming, go through his palms into the flower pot and in a while he sees the stem poking from the clay. It grows and grows and there are leaves, beautiful and smooth and green and Lucas smiles.   
He takes the watering can and pours to every flower pot in that line a little water, then he goes from one pot to another, giving the strenght to the roots. Plants growing, slowly, they are not big like before but they are there, sighing with relief, calling Lucas´ name.

Lucas sees them all. The plant called Elephant´s ear shaking her beautiful double-coloured leaves - not as big, yet. There´s cast iron plant in the red flower pot. There´s line of monsteras in the middle of the shop. There are small trees across the glass wall and Lucas hears the content giggle from Yucca - she was always the most joyful in this shop. 

  
And finally, the Peace Lily inside the white flower pot pokes her leaves out and sends Lucas little sweet smile. And there´s also the biggest Monstera, watching Lucas with kind wise eyes. 

  
Lucas looks around the shop now. There´s so much green, so many endearing shades of green and Lucas feels something new in his chest. New and familiar.   
It´s his soul, his green soul, waking back to life. 

  
"Lucas," sounds behind him and he turns to see Eliott with his mouth wide open. Lucas exhales heavily, he doesn´t even realize he´s panting, sweat on his forehead and neck. It´s a lot what he did and he feels the trembling in his fingertips. "Lucas," Eliott repeats, looking around and then back to him with his eyes wide and grey and blue and green and gold. And gorgeous. "You´re so... You are so powerful," he says in awe. 

  
Lucas brushes his forehead with his sleeve, takes a deep breath. "I´m not, they are," he waves his hand to plants. 

  
"You are, Lucas, you are," say plants and Lucas laughs happily. He´s so, so happy. 

  
"It´s so nice to see you smile," Eliott says and comes to him. "I missed it so much."

  
Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott´s waist. "Hm... I wonder if you put anything into my backroom...?" he asks and pushing into Eliott with his own body with his arms still around his waist. Eliott stumbles backwards, holding onto Lucas´ shoulders. 

  
"Y-yeah, I actually put there-" they enter the room and there are shelves with empty vases and flower pots. No table, no cabinets, just the shelves on the one wall and otherwise the room is empty. "-this." 

  
"Hm, I was thinking what great thing could be here," Lucas says and smirks at Eliott. 

  
"What? What thing?" he asks. 

  
"This," Lucas waves his hand and there´s bed with sheets and in the corner of the room.

  
Eliott laughs before they fall on the bed together. Lucas giggles and presses their lips together. It feels like relief. And Eliott smells like rain and sunbeams and Lucas feels his hand under his shirt and he shivers. "Eliott," he whispers into his lips before Eliott licks his bottom lip and his hot breath fans Lucas´ face. "Oh god," Lucas sighs as he´s on top of Eliott, feels like he´s melting. 

  
"Lucas," Eliott says and then Lucas kissing him again, harder, deeper, because this boy means everything to him and Lucas will never have enough. "Lucas, what about-what about the lunch I brought," Eliott says breathless and gasps when Lucas bites the skin on his neck. 

  
"Later," Lucas says. "Later," he repeats. "Not hungry."

  
"Okay," Eliott gives up and Lucas sits on his lap, takes off Eliott´s t-shirt. 

  
"Your pants, I hate them," says Lucas, fidling with Eliott´s belt. 

  
"What is wrong with my pants?" Eliott chuckles. 

  
"They´re annoying."

  
"My pants bother you?"

  
"Yes, they do."

  
"Really?" 

  
"Yes, take them off."

  
Eliott teleports himself from his pants and Lucas is once again swept off his feet with how hot Eliott is. Lucas´ clothes are off in a minute, too, and when Eliott presses Lucas into the mattress, kissing him senseless, Lucas is so, so happy. 

  
...

  
The next day, Lucas opens his flowershop again to the public, putting new cutted flowers into the vases - like roses, tulips, peonies, narcises and especially sunflowers - filling the empty bookshelves on the pavement outside the flower shop. 

Eliott comes with lunch again, smiling, shining, gorgeous.

  
"This place looks incredible, Mr. Lallemant," says one costumer when she pays for her peonies. "You did incredible job with the reconstruction."

  
"Thank you so much," says Lucas and smiles. "But I can´t take any credits for this. All of this beauty is Eliott´s work," he put his hand on Eliott´s lower back and smiles at him. "He´s interior designer," Lucas says proudly and Eliott´s blushes. 

  
"Truly, this is really something," the lady says and smiles at Eliott. "Great job, young man."

  
"Thank you," Eliott says. 

  
"Here, if you ever need or want anything around the house, I promise you won´t regret," Lucas says and hands the lady Eliott´s business card. White piece of paper with simple gold writing. 

  
"Oh, thank you! Have a nice day," she says and leaving the shop. 

  
"What was that?" Eliott asks. 

  
"What was what?" 

  
"What you gave her?"

  
"Your business card," Lucas shrugs. 

  
"My business card?" Eliott raises his eyebrows. "Where did you got them?"

  
"I made them for you," Lucas shrugs again and hands Eliott the package of hundread business cards. 

  
"You...what?" Eliott takes the package and looks at them in wonder. There are gold frame two milimetres from the edge around all card, Eliott´s name, his work position, his phone number and e-mail. "It´s so pretty," Eliott says and leans to Lucas and kisses him. "Thank you, baby," Eliott kisses him again and Lucas smiles into the kiss. 

  
They are interrupted by someone who´s clearing his throat at the door. And When they look up, there´s Andy. 

  
Andy Andrews (yes, Lucas laughed at his name with his friends a lot), young prospering business man in dark grey suit, burgundy tie and office case in his hand. Hair slick to the side like usually. 

  
Lucas´ blood freezes in his veins. He feels familiar unpleasant tugging inside his chest - the warning his soul sending to him. He has this feeling like this whole place darkens. 

  
Andy looks around and Lucas sees the shock in his face. The absolut shock. The disbelief. 

  
"What-what-" he stutters, eyes wide. 

  
"Yes?" Lucas says. "You need anything, Mr. Andrews?" Eliott quirks amused eyebrow at him. "You should go and need it somewhere else."

  
Eliott chuckles. 

  
"B-but... this is not possible... This is..." Andy´s looking around the shop. "I thought it´s... burnt-"

  
"Burnt? This place?" Eliott says with raised eyebrows. "Oh, no, no no no, you must be mistaken, sir, I suppose," he says and Andy frowns. "But I heard about some office building in fire in the news... Maybe you just exchanged two different informations?" 

  
Lucas holds his breath as Eliott says that and Andy freezes on spot, looking at him with wide eyes. 

  
"What did you say?" Andy says. 

  
"Oh, you didn´t hear about it, sir?" Eliott says and looks at Andy all surprised, then back at Lucas with a little smirk and again to Andy. "One of the office buildings in the neighboring quarter of the city was in flames this weekend, or that´s what I heard in news..."

  
Andy coughs. "Yeah?" he asks, sounding a little choked up. 

  
"Mhm," Eliott nods and smiles. Then he waves his hand. "But, from what I heard the building belongs to one huge shady corporacy, what´s running very questionable business."

  
Andy coughs some more. "Really?" he chokes out, loosening his tie. 

  
"Mhm, yeah..." Eliott nods and pouts his lips a little symphatetically. "They said that the police will investigate the whole situation."

  
"Oh god," Andy whispers, looking pale. 

  
"Oh no, don´t worry sir! I´m sure they´ll find out the injustice and all the dirt what those crooks were doing," Eliott smiles sweetly and Lucas smiles back at him. Eliott is... he´s absolutely _amazing_. 

  
Andy looks like he´s gonna pass out any second. 

  
"Are you okay, Mr. Andrews? You look a little pale..." Lucas asks with fake concern. He really can´t find in himself a tiny piece of care. Not when he knows what he knows, not when he knows what Andy and his fucking company did. 

  
"Yeah, uh... sorry, I have to go, um-" he stutters. 

  
"Of course, we have our plans too, right, baby?" Eliott puts his arm around Lucas´ shoulders and kisses his temple. 

  
"Yes, I was actually thinking about making dinner together at my place, what you think, sweetheart?" Lucas asks as he´s wrapping his arms around Eliott´s waist, reaching up to kiss his cheek. 

  
"That´s great idea, love," Eliott says softly and kisses Lucas on his waiting lips. Lucas giggles into it. 

  
Andy coughs. "Uh, I have to go, so..."

  
"Okay, bye," says Lucas and looks back at Eliott. 

  
"Have a nice day, sir," Eliott says without looking back from Lucas´ face. Lucas doesn´t hear if Andy left or not, but he couldn´t care less, because Eliott is right there and he´s so beautiful. "You´re so beautiful when you smile," says Eliott. "You´re always so beautiful," Lucas blushes under Eliott´s fingers. "You´re the prettiest kind of pretty there is."

  
"I love you," Lucas breathes out, leans into Eliott´s palm and closes his eyes with smile.

  
"I love you too," says Eliott and kisses Lucas´ forehead, "So much," he kisses Lucas´ nose. Then he presses their lips together once more. 

  
...

  
They´re sitting on the swing bench in the corner of the flower shop next to each other, holding hands, looking around the place. Everything is just so pretty. Eliott asks Lucas about the latin name for the hanging plant called string of pearls, again. Lucas for a moment remembers the day Eliott asked him about it, it was the second time they saw each other. Six weeks ago. 

  
"Senecio rowleyanus," answers Lucas now with a smile and Amanda, the plant, blushes happily and waves her strings with little green pompons. 

  
"I still have absolutely no chance so remember that," Eliott sighs. Lucas smiles. 

  
"But you remember so many poems," Lucas says and kisses Eliott´s cheek. "That´s quite charming."

  
Eliott smiles sweetly and brushes their noses together. 

  
"It takes almost all of me not to always kiss you always," says Eliott softly, looking at Lucas´ lips. And Lucas almost melts inside. 

  
"I love how romantic you are. Makes me feel... things," Lucas says and pulls Eliott closer by his t-shirt. 

  
"It´s from one poem I read yesterday," Eliott says. "I didn´t make it myself, even when I would love to."

  
"It´s okay, I love you just the same, even when you didn´t make your own poetry... _yet_ ," Lucas says with a soft smile and Eliott´s eyes shine, so pretty, so beautiful, so ethereal. "Actually, I read some poetry too, before I met you. And now it all finally started to make sense."

  
"Now?"

  
"Yes, now. When I´m with you. When I have something like this, with you. When I have you to love you like this," Lucas says and he´s surprised he´s brave enough to admit stuff like this, because really, he wasn´t that confident in his relantionship with Andy and definitely not after it ended.   
Guess Eliott just makes him feel brave. 

  
"Tell me?" Eliott asks now, brushing their noses together again and it tickles Lucas in the best way possible. 

  
"Tell you what?" Lucas got kinda lost in his eyes and so he also lost the string of thoughts. 

  
"The poem you read," Eliott smiles. 

  
"Hm..." Lucas thinks a little, then he leans closer and whispers the words to Eliott´s ear. "He didn´t make my demons to disappear, he made me strong enough to fight them."

  
Eliott inhales and pulls Lucas closer to him by the hand on his waist. 

  
"I read more," Lucas breathes out when Eliott´s nose brushes his jawline. 

  
"Tell me," Eliott whispers to the skin behind Lucas´ ear.

  
"Mhm...," Lucas grips Eliott´s t-shirt tightly. "Every moment spent with you I became a little more sure anything is possible."

  
Eliott pulls away, looking into Lucas´ eyes with his hazy ones. "That´s beautiful," he says. 

  
"You´re beautiful," Lucas says and Eliott presses their lips together, cupping Lucas´ face, holding him there. 

  
And Lucas is so, so happy. 

  
...

  
Later, when they´re walking to Lucas´ house, hand in hand, Eliott leans closer and whispers to Lucas´ ear another verses. 

  
"I´m glad I found you, because, before you, I never knew what to wish for."

  
And Lucas is so, _so happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I crying? I wrote it tf myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forever means forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we´re here, this is probably the final chapter. I don´t know what to say. Thank you, everyone, who read this story. Means a world to me. Thanks for every single little comment, I´m enjoying reading your words and thoughts so much. This chapter is just all fluff, because the fic what´s about to come is not as cute as this one... so enjoy ♥
> 
> Also let me say ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so I´m sorry for bad grammar or mistakes. Believe me I´m editing and also reading the posted chapter to edit it again, I´m trying my best. I have no beta reader, so it´s up to me and myself to deal with english. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Also! I didn´t know my asks on tumblr are allowed only publically, so thanks to MTea I switched that, now it´s working for anonymous as well.  
> That´s all. Enjoy ♥

**ELIOTT**

It´s the end of May and everything is beautiful. 

  
The Sun on the sky is beautiful. Flowering trees are beautiful. The stars and the Moon in the night are beautiful. The streets are beautiful, whole city is beautiful: open coffee shops, restaurants with tables outside, bookstores with cheap books on the tables on the pavement, farmers markets with fresh fruits and vegetables. Smiles on people´s faces are beautiful, kids with dirty shirts from ice-cream are beautiful.   
Lucas´ smile is beautiful. Lucas´ hair with little curls are beautiful.   
Lucas is beautiful. 

  
He´s beautiful like all the damn time. Eliott sometimes just stands there, watching him, watching his interactions with customers, watching him caressing plants´ leaves, watching him talking to Star Lord (even when Star Lord doesn´t talking to him, but Lucas´ still trying anyways), watching him cooking or singing with the radio or hugging the trees in the park and Eliott can´t help but find every little thing about him absolutely endearing. 

Like friday evening, when they came to Lucas´ house, making dinner together, making love and fell asleep in each other´s embrace. Eliott woke up to see Lucas´ face right in front of him. _Beautiful_.   
Then, they went to the garden, took all plants from the house with them, they sit on the terasse and on the swing bench and they were watching flowering sakura trees, full of beautiful pink blooms. And Lucas´ eyes were shining like diamonds when he was watching the beauty of nature. 

  
And Eliott is just... so _happy_ to see him like this. To see that he´s alright and healthy and happy. That´s everything what matters. To see this boy happy. 

  
...

  
Lucas wakes up on sunday morning earlier than Eliott, so when Eliott finally opens his eyes, he meets those moony blue ones, looking at him. 

  
"Good morning, love," says Eliott and smiles, then snuggles closer to Lucas and his warmth. 

  
Lucas kisses his forehead and rubs his arm. Eliott feels strange energy... he looks up at Lucas and Lucas´ eyes are a little anxious. 

  
"What is it?" he asks, lies his head on the pillow next to Lucas. The soft boy inhales and exhales, closes his eyes for a few seconds and turns to facing Eliott. 

  
"May I ask you something?" Lucas says quietly. 

  
"Of course, baby," says Eliott, giving him his full attention. Lucas hesitates for a little more, than he licks his lips. 

  
"I... I don´t really remember that night," he says like he was ashamed of it. Eliott knows immediately what night he´s talking about. "I have blackout since I saw... the fire," Lucas swallows, Eliott brushes hair away from his face. "Just a little pieces in my mind and they don´t make any sense to me. Could you please tell me what I did? If I... If I hurt someone?" 

  
Eliott shakes his head. "No, don´t worry, you didn´t hurt anyone." 

  
"But I... burnt that office building?" Lucas asks. 

  
"No, no," Eliott says. "Okay it was like this...you ran from the flat outside, before I got there you were already in the burning flowershop and running out with the jars for Australia and Amazon," Eliott smiles. "You stopped the fire, Lucas, like..." Eliott snaps his fingers. "It was so _powerful_ , seriously. Then your eyes were... were all black. You ran through the streets. I didn´t know where you went and the Moon was not in the sky, because it was lunar eclipse that night. So I asked the stars and you know what happened then?" 

  
"What?" Lucas whispers, hanging on Eliott´s lips. 

  
"I saw your star," Eliott says and smiles at shocked Lucas. "I met your star and she is so _gorgeous_ , Lucas. She told me her name is Lucy, she is silver and blue and," Eliott smiles again, because it´s the cutest thing that the star is "green."

  
"Green?" Lucas smiles. 

  
"Yes, she´s silver and blue and beautifuly green and she led me to you. You were standing at the office buidling and it was empty, but one window was lighten up and there was Andy with two other men. I heard them. I´m not sure if you heard them too, but I did. They were talking about the flowershop burning to dust and then you-" Eliott stops here. He wants to be honest with Lucas, he´s sure Lucas can handle the truth. He´s soft boy but also stronger than anyone Eliott ever met. 

  
"What?" Lucas asks. 

  
"You set the first floor into the fire, they were in fifth," Eliott says, because, seriously, Lucas needs to know. He _should_ know. 

  
Lucas is quiet, staring at Eliott, eyes unfocused. 

  
"You didn´t hurt anyone, really," Eliott continues. "I teleported us to the fireflies tree and the Nature helped me to get the dark magic out of you. Then you slept and I teleported us back to my place and you slept till wednesday. That´s all."

  
"How can you be so sure?" Lucas asks. Eliott knows what he´s thinking about. 

  
"Because I searched it up," Eliott says and leans closer to kiss Lucas´ forehead. "Nobody was hurt. Even when they would deserve it."

  
"Did I... Did I hurt _you_?" Lucas asks then, eyes worried. 

  
Eliott smiles. "No."

  
"Truly?"

  
"Yes, you didn´t hurt me, you could never," Eliott touches Lucas´ face with his fingertips. 

  
Lucas exhales the held breath and Eliott can see the relief. "Thank you," Lucas whispers and smiles and lifts himself up on his elbows to hover above Eliott and kisses him. 

  
Eliott loves how Lucas just keep kissing him that it feels like it´s the first time they´re doing it. And it´s definitely not, they shared so many kisses already and still it´s not enough for Eliott. It´ll never be enough. 

  
Eliott holds Lucas on the back of his head by his pretty hair, let his fingers run through it and grabs the strands, his other hand on Lucas´ back pulling him down until Lucas lies his whole weight on Eliott. 

  
Lucas runs his hand down Eliott´s side and Eliott shivers in the best way possible. Lucas´ lips, warm and soft and alluring, move from Eliott´s lips to his neck, so Eliott can take a breath and he gasps when Lucas bites him there. 

  
"How can someone be so perfect," Lucas mumbles to Eliott´s skin, wet from the kisses that Eliott gets goosebump. 

  
"I don´t know, you tell me," Eliott breathes out. 

  
"Silly boy," Lucas says, kissing Eliott´s collar bone. Then his chest above his heart. He whispers there "I love you so much," and Eliott brings Lucas´ face to his, looks into those moony eyes and he sees there private galaxy. 

  
"I love you," Eliott says and kisses Lucas again and again and again until they both are dazy. 

"What did you think of me when you first came to my flowershop?" Lucas asks with his chin resting on his hand on Eliott´s chest. Would be Eliott ever able to not touching his hair?   
He doesn´t think so. 

  
"That was actually not the first time I saw you," Eliott admits. "It was the first time we met, but I saw you before."

  
"What? Where?" 

  
"Hm.." Eliott brushing those hair from Lucas´ face and they keep falling back but Eliott doesn´t mind. "I was in the purple building, repairing the flat where I live now... And you were right there, in the flowershop, smiling at plants...." Eliott smiles with the memory and Lucas blushes. "I didn´t see you clearly because I was on the roof and you were over there, but I thought _I really have to get to know the flowerboy_."

  
"Flowerboy?" Lucas asks and blushes more, Eliott grins and tickles his pink cheek. 

  
"Yeah, that´s how the Moon and me were calling you before I got to know your name."

  
"The Moon knew before?"

  
"Of course! I was talking about you with the Moon," Eliott says. "He´s very helpful, when he wants..."

  
"And then you saw me," Lucas says to make Eliott continue. Eliott bites his lip not to laugh. 

  
"Yes, then I saw you... dirty from clay, in those dungaries and flanel shirt, beautiful like never... You took my breath away."

  
"I did not," Lucas burries his face to Eliott´s chest.

  
"You did. You still doing that," Eliott kisses the top of his head, wraps his arms around his boy. He could stay like this forever. _Forever_. 

  
...

  
"Star Lord!" Lucas yells when they enter Eliott´s flat and Star Lord is there, sitting on Eliott´s leather armchair. "I missed you so mu- wait, you wear glasses?" Lucas stops, then comes closer to him. "Wow. Eliott, he wears glasses? Are you serious?" 

  
"What? He´s blind bitch," Eliott shrugs and go to the kitchen with raspberries and blueberries from farmers markets and ice-cream to make ice-cream cups.

  
"I´m not fucking blind, Eliott!" Star Lord says. "I wear them for aesthetic! I look good in them."

  
"What he´s saying?" asks Lucas. 

  
"That he has four and a half diopters," Eliott says casually and takes out the bowls from the shelf. 

  
"I have not!" Star Lord says. "What are you talking about? These glasses don´t even have glass in them. It´s just the frame. That´s apparantely you who is blind here, Eliott."

  
"Lucas?" Eliott says with a smirk. Lucas hums, scratching the cat´s head. "Did I ever tell you what is Star Lord´s real name?"

  
Both Lucas´ and Star Lord´s head snaps to him. 

  
"No? I don´t think so," says Lucas. "You only told me that he picked up this name himself?"

  
"Yes, but he had different name, which I gave him when I was eleven," Eliott grins and Star Lord´s eyes narrow. 

  
"Don´t you fucking dare, Eliott! Or I´ll destroy all you ever loved in this world."

  
Eliott doesn´t mind his angry cat and keeps talking to Lucas. "It was quite funny, because I got him like this little white cute kitty with huge blue eyes - sometimes you remind me of him - and all he did was staring at me and blinking like a manequine, so I named him Mr. Wi-"

  
Eliott doesn´t finish, because huge white fluffy ball lands on his face and he falls down on the floor. 

  
"Fuck!" Eliott yells when Star Lord´s scretching his face and neck. "Get off of me!"

  
"You´re such a fucking asshole Eliott! Why I even ever loved you? You´re so mean!" Star Lord says and Eliott finally rips him off of his face, holding him up above himself. "Don´t you dare tell him."

  
"He wouldn´t laugh at it," Eliott says. His cheek starts itching. Also his neck. 

  
"Sure he would!"

  
"What the hell was that?" Lucas asks and both Eliott and Star Lord look at to him. He stands there, eyes wide, mouth open. "What the fuck?" he says and then he laughs. "I can´t with you two," he shakes his head and goes to the kitchen to prepare the ice-cream cups. 

  
...

  
"Why do you have piano here? You know how to play?" Lucas asks when the bowls were empty and ice-cream gone. Star Lord ate his serving and fell asleep on the couch with big full tummy up, finally content. 

  
"Hm... yeah I know like two things to play, only theme from movies," Eliott chuckles and Lucas smiles. "But I don´t know, I love pianos, you know, it looks so pretty and majestic... and I wanted to learn how to play. Still keeping it for later, like always..."

  
"May I try?" Lucas asks and Eliott is a little surprised but who is he to say a word against this cute little boy. So he nods and Lucas goes to the piano. 

  
And, well. 

  
He definitely _knows_ how to play.

  
He plays this breathtaking melody and Eliott... Eliott knows what piece is that. He knows how it is called. It´s _I love you_ by Riopy.   
Lucas´ fingers dancing on the keys like he wouldn´t even touching them. His hair falling to his forehead and Eliott´s just looking and looking. He´s enamoured by him. 

Again and again. 

  
Lucas finishes the music and goes to sit back to Eliott. Eliott can´t stop staring. Lucas blushes and that´s it for Eliott. That´s _it_. 

  
He leans closer and whispers to Lucas´ ear. "Star Lord´s real name is Mr. Winky Blinky."

  
...

  
"What do you want to do with those?" Lucas asks, going through Eliott´s finished canvas paintings. "They are absolutely wonderful, Eliott, I have no words."

  
"Thank you, baby," Eliott leans to kiss his cheek. "I was thinking about selling them, but they didn´t want them in local gallery, so I need to try elsewhere," Eliott shrugs and tries to look unbothered but it´s actually bothering him a lot. He was really sad when they told him that it´s _not what we´re looking for, Mr. Demaury._  
He was demotivated for months to paint anything new after that. 

And then he met Lucas and he was suddenly full of new inspiration. 

  
Lucas hums as he was watching them, slowly, taking his time and looking at every little detail. Eliott´s looking and his lips twisting up to smile fondly because he loves him so much. 

  
"Tell me," Lucas says, holding one bigger canvas in his hands. "How long it took you do this one?"

  
"Hm... about three months or so..." Eliott says. "It´s oil painting, it takes longer time because it has to be dry for me to paint the details and, yeah, it took some time."

  
"So you telling me..." Lucas says slowly. "That the motherfucker Henri Matisse does few lines, paints the handicapped people touching their butt or wierd faces by specifically five simple lines, and people buying that crap for millions?" Lucas raises his eyebrows and Eliott is a little taken aback that Lucas understands art. But honestly, what he can´t do, right?  
"And you, mister," Lucas continues. "You working on this skystouching masterpiece for months and the gallery doesn´t want that?" 

  
Eliott shrugs. Lucas stares. 

  
"Are they on crack or something?" Lucas asks and Eliott laughs. 

  
"You´re the sweetest person ever," Eliott says and giggles again when Lucas frowns. Eliott goes to him and kisses him senseless.

  
...

  
On monday, when Eliott comes to flowershop after his work, he freezes in the middle of that place.   
Because there are his paintings all over one wall. 

  
He looks at Lucas who´s packing the little flowerpot with some succulent into the paper, carefully and with so much love that Eliott just stares for a while. 

  
"Thank you for coming, have a nice day," Lucas says and customer - some teenage girl in all black with greenpeace sign on her bag - leaves. 

  
"W-what is this?" Eliott asks and waves his hand to the wall of paintings. 

  
"Hi, sweetheart, how was your day in work?" says Lucas, comes to him and reaches up to kiss him. "Everything alright?"

  
"What is this?" 

  
"What do you mean? It´s your art as you can see," Lucas says and looks around the wall proudly.

  
"You... you put here my art?" Eliott asks and wants to cry. 

  
"Yes, it´s my shop and I can sell whatever I want, no? And you told me you want to sell these? So I took them - I´m not even sorry I didn´t ask because, guess what!" Lucas stares at Eliott with huge excited eyes.

  
"I don´t know...?" 

  
"I sold one of your pieces today," says Lucas, takes Eliott´s hand and leading him to the counter. "This one," says Lucas and points at the painting of mountains and pink full moon above them.

"I told them to come by tomorrow so I can discuss it with you, but, what do you think?" Lucas smiles and Eliott cries. "What?" Lucas´ smile is gone. "You didn´t want that? Baby I can cancel the transaction, they still didn´t pay for it, but it was really nice lady with her son who wants to be climber one day because he really loves mountains and their story was so beautiful and I let myself carried away, maybe, _fuck_ , just say a word and I´ll cancel it, no worries, seriously, I´m sure they w-"

  
Eliott presses his lips to Lucas´, kissing him hard and when he pulls away, Lucas stares at him, dazed. 

  
"What-what-" he swallows. "What does that mean?" he whispers. 

  
Eliott blinks and tears fall down his cheeks, but he smiles widely. "You´re the best person ever," says Elott, smiling at his boy and kissing him again. "Thank you thank you thank you," he says with kisses in between. "I love you so much that my heart is about to combust any second."

  
"No, not your precious heart!" says Lucas and put his hand on Eliott´s chest, the other on his neck, pulling him into another kiss again. "Come with me," Lucas says and goes out, Eliott follows. "Look," he says and points up at the sign above the door. 

  
The sign from Eliott with the **FLOWERSHOP** is a little changed. Now there´s 

**FLOWERSHOP AND ART GALLERY**

  
Eliott reads it over and over again and he cries a little more, because he´s so, so happy. 

  
...

  
Time with Lucas is literally blessing. Lucas is unbelievable. Eliott´s art is in Lucas´ flowershop for only one week and he already sold eight Eliott´s art pieces. For you to understand, Eliott did a lot of paintings. So much that one smaller room in his flat is only for paintings and nothing else. 

  
Lucille was always mad at him. _"Where we should put those, Eliott? We have no place for your creativity in our flat anymore. What you want to do with them? We don´t have enough place on walls and hang your own art is a little egoistic, don´t you think?"_

  
Lucas, on the other side, he bought one of Eliott´s paintings himself to hang it on the golden-yellow wall in his living room. It´s one of smaller paintings, there´s Sun and there´s Moon and there are stars and Lucas said he fell in love with that and that he needs to have it in his house.

He bought it, even when Eliott told him he doesn´t have to pay, that Eliott just gives him that. He´s his boyfriend, for fucksake. 

  
But Lucas didn´t listen Eliott´s protests. He just put the money (Eliott doesn´t know how many) into the jar he made up for Eliott and leaned up to kiss Eliott, thanking him like million times for the picture. 

The sweetest little boy. 

  
On friday, Lucas came to Eliott and gave him the jar full of money. "I wanted to have everything in cash, because like this the government can´t stole it from you. Here, you deserve this."

  
"But you should get a provision from the selling, no?" Eliott says, reaches into the jar, takes fist full of money and hands them to Lucas. He jumps away from him like Eliott would have snakes on his palm. 

  
"I´m highly offended, sir, keep that money for your and only your hard work and let me live, will you?" Lucas shakes his head and huffs. And Eliott loves him. So so much. 

  
...

  
Eliott looks around the place and smiles. 

  
It´s perfect. 

  
Then he pulls out his phone and dials the number. 

  
"Halo?" Lucas says into the phone. 

  
"Hello, Mr. Lallemant, I would like to order flower delivery from your shop, if that´s possible?" Eliott says and holds back the smile. 

  
"Hm... sure. As I learned lately, everything is possible," Lucas says and Eliott smiles. "What flowers would you like?" 

  
"I want two interior plants, one hanging plant with those little pompons, hm... it´s called..." fuck, Eliott doesn´t remember. "Seceno... ralyacus." Nailed it. 

  
Lucas giggles. "I suppose you maybe mean senecio rowleyanus? The String of pearls?"

  
"That´s what I just said," Eliott says and bites his lips.

  
Lucas giggles again. "Sure, of course. Something else?" 

  
"Yes. Some other plant, not hanging one, but pretty and green what I could use into the living room, please. You pick," Eliott says, because he´s sure Lucas already has the imagine in his head.

  
"Okay then," Lucas sighs. "Tell me the address, will you?" Eliott tells him the address. Lucas was quiet for a moment. And then "Eliott, what the fuck, it´s like.. three buildings away from your flat..."

  
"Excuse me?" Eliott says. "I don´t know any.. uh... what did you say? _Eliott_? No, no sir, no Eliott here. Just deliver those plants tonight, thank you. Goodbye." And Eliott hangs up. 

  
Now he just has to wait. 

  
...

At 7pm the knock at the door echoes the place. Eliott almost squeals with excitement. He hides to the other room and waves at the door so they open themselves. 

  
"Halo?" Eliott hears Lucas call out but he doesn´t say anything. He just waits. He hears Lucas walking in hesitantly and closing the door behind him, then Lucas takes few more steps and few more, slow, until Eliott sees him from his hiding place standing in the living room door, in one hand hanging pot with String of Pearls and in the other flowerpot with some strange (but very pretty) not-so-big plant with light-pink bloom in the middle. 

  
Lucas´ looking around and Eliott teleports himself behind him, put his hands over his eyes. Lucas doesn´t startle, he just chuckles. 

  
"Hello baby," says Eliott to his ear. 

  
"You know, I can feel your magic all over this place, honey," says Lucas and leans back to press himself into Eliott´s chest. "It´s the rain and sunbeams scent all over this place. And your magic is gold."

  
This is the first time Eliott hears something like this. He´s shocked and takes his palms off of Lucas´ eyes, hugs him around his chest instead, looking at him from the side. "What?" 

  
Lucas turns to him. "Hi," he smiles and leans in to kiss his lips. "Missed you. Missed you so much. Also another two of your paintings are sold."

  
"Wait, _wait_ ," Eliott says before he forgets what he wanted because Lucas is just so distracting, looking like this, pressing to Eliott with his whole body. "What did you say about my magic? _Gold_?"

  
"Well, yes, your magic is gold," Lucas shrugs. "It´s almost invisible, but I learned to recognize it everywhere. So I see it."

  
And this is very shocking information for Eliott. He didn´t know that magic can be seen. That magic can be colourful. It quite interesting and Eliott would love to hear more about that, if Lucas just wouldn´t be so unbelievably gorgeous, here, in his arms. He has to kiss him now, kiss him and kiss him because he missed him too. They slept both in own places last night and Eliott just really really missed him in the bed next to him. Next time he just teleport himself to Lucas´ bed. That´s for sure. 

  
"I brought your order," says Lucas and lifts his hands to show him. There´s String of pearls in the hanging plant and there´s the strange one. Now, when Eliott sees it clear, it truly is very beautiful. "It´s called Scarlet star. I chose her because I was thinking about my star, you know? How you told me what she looks like. And I thought that your star looks like this. Or, at least, something like this. I know that this bloom is pink and not red, but I have the red one too, I´ll bring her to your place tomorrow, okay? I thought you should have your star on your coffee table or something, it could be nice, no?" 

  
"Lucas..."

  
"Because, Eliott, she likes sunlight and bright places, but only indirect sun, okay?" Lucas continues. "So no windows. And I thought that when there´s you, in your flat, shining and smelling like the real Sun, I just wasn´t sure if she can handle it. But in fact, Henry, plant from my house - you know who he is - told me, that I´m like plant too, and I can handle your shine, so why your own star shouldn´t, right? Does it make sense? Because I was thinking about it a lot and now I´m just not sure if-"

  
Eliott takes those plants from Lucas´ hands and put them on the coffee table, then he turns to Lucas. 

  
"What?" Lucas says. "You don´t like it? I mean, I can bring you another plant, I was thinking about that one bigger called Elephant´s ear? You know which one I mean? But the one I have in flowershop was little anxious today so I decided for Scarlet star, because she´s actually really friendly and all the time in good mood and-"

  
"Lucas," Eliott interrupts Lucas again. He loves listening Lucas when he´s talking about plants, because it´s clear Lucas loves them. But right now he just wants to kiss him, he just wants him. 

  
Lucas doesn´t speak again, just looking at Eliott with those big moony eyes and Eliott doesn´t want to wait anymore. He cuts the distance in a milisecond and his lips are on Lucas´ immediatelly. 

  
Lucas gasps in surprise or maybe in relief, because maybe he feels the same as Eliott feels. _In love._  
Eliott cups his face and then slips with his hand on Lucas´ neck to hold him closer. He feels Lucas´ hands on his hips, his lower back, slipping under his t-shirt and up his stomach to his chest, one of them resting on his heart. Eliott shivers and kisses Lucas deeper, tilting his head to kiss him more and more and _more_. 

  
"You have no idea," he mumbles into Lucas´ lips. 

  
"About what?" Lucas whispers back. Eliott kisses him again, then he moves his lips to Lucas´ cheek and temple and ear.

  
"How much I want you," he whispers there and hears Lucas´ exhale. Eliott moves down and kisses the side of Lucas´ neck. Lucas´ fingertips pressing into Eliott´s back, pulling him closer to Lucas. 

  
"Eliott," Lucas breathes out. Eliott kisses his collar bone, tugging for the collar of his t-shirt to reach more bare skin under his neck and on his shoulder. "Eliott, not here, not here, the Scarlet star is only a baby, she´s few months old, she can´t see this, E-Eliott..."

  
"What´s her latin name?" Eliott whispers to Lucas´ ear again, tugging for his hair, his pretty pretty hair. 

  
"Um... Guzmania lingulata," answers Lucas a little shakily. 

  
"Oh gods, you´re so smart, it´s hot," Eliott says and Lucas pushes him into his chest. 

  
"Not here, not here, Eliott," Lucas says again and Eliott then teleports them to the bedroom. Lucas looks around the room, grey walls, light-pinkish sheets, huge windows with yellow curtains and balcony behind it, wardrobes from the floor to the ceiling and, the ceiling, from glass. 

  
"What..." Lucas looks up there, then he lies next to Eliott on the bed. "Where are we? What is this flat? Who lives here?" he asks. 

  
"Noone, it´s one I reconstructed today," Eliott says. "I wanted you to see this," he points up. "We can watch the sky when it´s sunset outside." 

  
"That´s really beautiful," Lucas says, looking at the sky which is turquoise and slightly pink on the west side. 

  
"It really is," says Eliott, looking at Lucas in this poor lighting, his face, bright and flawless, his eyelashes, longer than life, his lips, now a little swollen and red, his nose, sharp and adorable, eyebrows, just perfect, his chin, enchanting, cheeks, slightly pink. And his hair, something Eliott will always love a little more than anything else in this world. 

  
Lucas turns to him, catches him staring and blushes a little, smiles sweetly and reaches for Eliott´s hand. "You want those plants into this apartment?" Lucas asks with smile. 

  
"Yes, I told you when we met for the first or second time, remember? I told you I would like to cooperate and have some plants in flats I´m working on," Eliott says and Lucas nods, he remembers. "So, I was thinking today and this place is really nice, right?" Lucas nods again, smiles brighter. "I wanted to show you all this and also wanted to ask you, if you want to work with me?" 

  
"Work with you?" Lucas´ eyebrows are furrowed with confusion. 

  
"Yeah, like... I finish some place and you come and help me pick few plants we put there. My bosses already know and they agree it could look more cozy and pretty with something green in there."

  
"Hm..." Lucas says, unreadable expression on his face. "I´m just thinking... what about your art? What about you put there your art on the walls? People would ask what is that piece and you would tell them and they would be like _oh my god this is gorgeous we have to have it!_ and you´d be there, staring, like you always do," Lucas smirks and Eliott chuckles. "And they´d be like _shut up and take my money_!"

  
Eliott laughs. "I don´t think it works like this in real life, but we can discuss it later."

  
"Okay," Lucas says and leans closer to kiss him again. "You know what is not very practical with this roof?" he asks then. 

  
"What?" 

  
"The Moon and the stars and the Sun can watching people do stuff in their bedroom. It´s actually kind of uncomfortable creepy feeling, don´t you think? There´s no privacy," Lucas shakes his head. 

  
"The glass is clear only from here, actually," Eliott explains. "They can´t see through but we can."

  
"Ohhh, that´s a spy ceiling!" Lucas says excitedly. "So cool."

  
Eliott laughs. "Yeah. And there are also those blinds, if you don´t want to see the sky."

  
"Who wouldn´t want to see the sky? It´s magical," Lucas sighs and watches the sky being azure blue now. Lucas´ watching sky and Eliott´s watching Lucas´ face. It´s fair trade, Eliott thinks. That´s how it should be. 

  
Later, when sky is dark and full of stars and Eliott and Lucas lying under the pinkish blankets, soft touches on naked bodies, pointless drawings on the bare skin, Eliott asks. 

  
"Lucas," he whispers. Lucas hums. "Would you like to take some tea with the Moon in the sky?"  
Lucas turns to him. He stares for a little to make sure if Eliott is serious or if he´s joking.   
Eliott is deadly serious. 

  
"I would absolutely love that."

  
...

  
They go back to Eliott´s flat and climb the stairs on the roof. There´s the Moon, bright and silver and majestic, looking like a king of the world. 

  
"Good night to you, boys," he says when he sees them. 

  
"Hi, Moony," says Eliott and Lucas waves at him. He´s adorable. "I was thinking if we could-"

  
"Actually I was thinking too, you know, my dear dear Eliott," says the Moon before Eliott can finish the sentence. "Would you like to join me here and drink some tea with me? I feel like talking tonight and stars don´t tell me a word..."

  
Eliott grins, Lucas giggles. "It would be pleasure, truly," Eliott says and both him and Lucas, holding hands, climb the shiny staircase from stars up up up on the night sky to the Moon, they sit there on the star chairs and drink some delicious tea with the Moon.  
They talk, a lot. The Moon told him some stories from wars (literally from all the wars he had seen) and Eliott with Lucas talks about everything and nothing.   
They´re holding hands all the time. 

  
Later, when none of them speak, they just looking on Earth, into those few windows which are still lighten up, Eliott squeezes Lucas´ hand and turns to him.

  
"Love," he says. "I wrote you a poem."

  
"You wrote it? By yourself?" Lucas asks and Eliott nods. Lucas looks at him proudly. "I would love to hear it."

  
Eliott looks at him and he knows that all those stars will hear him, the Moon, sitting right next to them, too, but he just says it, only for Lucas, for his boy, for his love and life and everything, he just says it. 

  
"Day by day, I see only those eyes of yours,  
but in the night I close my place,  
so why I have this feeling  
that they connected us before the time started,  
so why I have this feeling  
again and again."

  
Lucas´ looking at him and Eliott could drown in those eyes. He would if he knew how. Lucas lifts their connected hands to his lips and kisses the back od Eliott´s few times, not breaking the eye contact. 

  
"I think... I should add to the sign another word," says Lucas. "I´ll write there _bookstore_ , for your future poem collections."

  
Lucas leans closer and kisses Eliott, in the night sky, sitting on the chairs of stars. He kisses him and kisses him and Eliott, Eliott loves him. He loves him.

  
And he´s happy. He´s so, so happy. 

  
"I love you," says Eliott. "I will love you forever. Forever means forever. My ghost will love your ghost."

  
"Forever means forever," says Lucas. "We´ll never die. We´ll teleport to another galaxy where nothing and noone ever gets old, and we will live forever."

  
"So we´ll never die," says Eliott.

  
"Forever means forever, right?" says Lucas. 

  
"Forever means forever," Eliott agrees. He kisses Lucas, in the night sky on the chairs of stars, he kisses him again and again. And then few times more. 

  
And they are so, _so happy_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find those paintings on my ig @briallen.art (yes, I made them, I know the mountains could be better but it´s my first try to do something like that)  
> If you want to know what books I used for writing this story, let me know, I´ll made a post on tumblr or ig OR as a bonus chapter here, only informations and also I got one ask about those flowers and plants meanings, so if you wanna know that too about plants from this story, let me know ❤️
> 
> See you soon at next story!  
> Next Door elu fic chapter 14, posting on May 1st. 
> 
> tumblr: briallenko

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: briallenko  
> ig with elu art: briallen.art


End file.
